My Husband Is A Gay
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang Gay! Dia memiliki lelaki cantik yang dicintainya. Namun sang ibu menjodohkannya dengan sesosok perempuan bernama Luhan yang memiliki sifat menyebalkan, aneh dan terlalu polos –dalam artian lain. Pernikahan itu terlaksana dengan berbagai kesepakatan yang disetujui. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tau jika ada sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan dibalik itu semua. HunHan/GS/T
1. Chapter 1

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun atau sebutlah nama lengkapnya sebagai Oh Sehun. Dia adalah pria mapan, tentu saja.. pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan percetakan besar di Korea bahkan beberapa di Negara asia. Dan tidak hanya itu, dia pun dikenal sebagai arsitek handal yang sudah diakui dunia berkat coretan jemari kokohnya yang selalu mampu menciptakan gambaran manakjubkan untuk desain sebuah gedung apartemen ataupun perkantoran dan semua bangunan lainnya. Dia berusia dua puluh lima tahun, poin tambahan untuk dirinya yang mampu sukses di usia muda. Dia memiliki kulit seputih porselen, selembut kapas dan setampan pangaran yang hidup di Negeri dongeng. Bahkan putri salju mungkin tidak akan terbangun jika dicium Oh Sehun karena sentuhan bibirnya yang mampu mematikan seluruh fungsi tubuh kalian.

Dia itu malaikat sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang nyata, yang bergerak yang mampu kalian sentuh –jika kalian beruntung, yang bernyawa, yang benapas dan yang menggiurkan untuk dibelai ataupun dipuaskan. Seluruh wanita jika melihatnya mungkin akan rela memutar leher sampai patah demi tidak melepaskan sosok itu dari pandangan, juga rela untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya entah hanya sebagai hiasaan tidak berguna yang hanya memandangi pahatan wajah tampannya atau mungkin sebagai wanita yang memberi kehangatan untuknya.

Aw, aku pikir kalian pun mengangguk sekarang.

Tapi sayang.. mungkin wanita di seluruh dunia akan membuat perkumpulan untuk menangis bersama jika mengetahui satu fakta yang mengejutkan! Noda kecil di balik kesempurnaannya, bahwa dia tidak tergiur pada belahan dada besar! Fakta bahwa dia tidak terangsang pada vagina suci seorang gadis perawan! Fakta bahwa dia adalah Gay! Dia hanya tertarik pada dada rata bernipple pink. Dia hanya akan ereksi saat melihat batang seukuran dibawah miliknya. Dia hanya tergiuar pada lubang berkerut bukan lubang berlendir dan dia hanya menyukai pria cantik seperti kekasihnya.

Dan semua itu membuat sang ibu hampir ingin merubuhkan rumah mereka –jika dia bisa. Dia uring-uringan. Setengah marah juga setengah sedih. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya ini tidak bisa membobol wanita dan hanya bisa membobol pria? Itu bahaya.. Sehun tidak akan memiliki keturunan sementara dia adalah pewaris tunggal. Mau dikemanakan generasi mereka jika Sehun menikah dengan kakasihnya itu? Sekali lagi ini darurat! Dan dia harus segera mencari sosok wanita untuk meluruskan jiwa kelelakian anaknya.

"Kau harus menikah dengan wanita ini." Selemebar foto nyonya Seoin taruh di atas permukaan meja kayu di mana lembaran kertas berserakan dengan lampu meja yang menyala di sebelah kanan. Ada pula satu gelas berisi kopi hitam, menandakan betapa sibuknya pria yang sekarang Seoin pelototi.

"Siapa dia?" Mencoba mengacuhkan –karena dirinya benar, benar tidak tertarik, Sehun tetap fokus pada coretan pensilnya di atas lembaran kertas putih. Pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini sangat padat dan ibu-nya justru datang untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Menikah dia bilang? Ya, dia akan menikah jika kekasihnya mau.

"Dengarkan ibu, Oh Sehun! Ibu sedang bicara padamu. Hanya meluangkan waktu lima menit tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan uang satu koper!"

Kecerewetan ibu-nya memang ada di tingkat petir, sangat berisik! "Apa?" Pensilnya Sehun taruh di atas meja dengan malas. Dia menatap Seoin seperti menatap guru matematikanya dulu saat di Senior High School, membosankan!

"Namanya Luhan."

"Oh."

"Jangan hanya Oh.." Kursi yang berada di balik meja kerja Sehun, Seoin tarik lalu ia duduki demi bisa berinteraksi lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Dia anak teman ibu."

"Ya, aku sudah menduga. Perjodohan dikalangan ibu sosialita kembali berlanjut."

"Tutup mulutmu." Sedikit mendecak Seoin menatap putra satu-satunya itu. "Dia berusia empat tahun di bawahmu. Dia cantik, dia memiliki sifat ceria, baik juga penyayang dan lemah lembut. Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ibu, kau tau kalau aku ini Gay! Walaupun ibu membawakan wanita tanpa busana aku tetap tidak akan tertarik."

"Karena itu kau harus menikah dengan Luhan. Ibu sangat yakin jika Luhan bisa meluruskanmu." Seoin tetap berusaha untuk membujuk Sehun. "Pikirkan Sehun siapa yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga kita?"

"Aku bisa mengadopsi anak."

"Itu bukan pilihan. Kau harus menikah dengan Luhan.. lagipula apa yang special dari kekasihmu itu? Luhan lebih cantik dari dia."

Dengan kesal Sehun melirik pada Seoin yang sudah menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Demi Tuhan, ibunya kadang bersikap seperti wanita tidak tau sopan santun. "Aku tetap tidak bisa. Sampai kapan ibu akan berusaha menikahkanku dengan wanita-wanita pilihan ibu? Berhentilah melakukan itu."

"Ibu tidak menerima bantahan. Kali ini kau harus menikah dengan Luhan tanpa persetujuan ataupun ada persetujuan. Ibu akan mengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi agar tidak bisa menghindar, bahkan jika itu di lubang Toilet sekalipun." Penuh kelicikan Seoin beranjak dari duduknya. "Ingat, besok Luhan akan datang untuk makan malam bersama dan kau harus menemuinya jika tidak kekasihmu itu yang akan mendapatkan akibatnya."

"Berhentilah melibatkan dia. Ibu pikir aku tidak bisa melindunginya?" Tidak merasa takut sedikit pun Sehun kembali mengambil pensilnya. "Keluarlah, aku harus bekerja."

Mendapatkan pengusiran secara terang-terangan membuat Seoin mendengus kesal, lalu dia pun berjalan dengan langkah lebar sembari mengumpati putranya yang kurang ajar itu.

.

.

Wanita yang Seoin sebut sebagai Luhan datang tepat keesokan harinya. Wanita itu berjalan anggun dengan senyuman tipis yang mampu memikat lawan jenis dalam hitungan seperkian detik. Mata rusanya yang dilengkapi bulu-bulu lentik menatap pada isi rumah keluarga Oh yang berisikan perabotan kuno juga patung-patung Romawi, ber-desain khas eropa dan didominasi oleh cat berwarna merah dengan paduan Gold, menimbulkan kesan mewah juga elegan. Tidak berbanding jauh dengan gambaran seorang Luhan yang sangat terlihat cantik, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna peach, juga surai kecoklatannya yang terurai -dibuat menjadi bergelombang, menjuntai sepanjang dada menimbulkan kesan manis juga imut yang begitu melekat kepadanya. Tidak terlewat poni yang menutupi kening sampai garis alis matanya itu menambah kesan polos yang akan semakin membuat orang tidak kuasa untuk tidak merasa gemas pada si boneka hidup ini. Sungguh wanita yang sangat pantas jika harus bersanding dengan pria seperti Sehun.

"Kau sudah datang?" Seoin bersama suaminya yang tidak lain ayah Sehun menyambut gembira kehadiran tamu specialnya itu. Luhan membungkuk sopan, memberi salam sebelum Seoin mengajak Luhan menuju ruang tamu. "Hari ini kau sangat cantik, Luhan."

"Terima kasih bi."

Mereka mendudukan diri masing-masing di sofa embuk yang Luhan yakini pasti berharga mahal. Dengan menahan hasrat untuk tidak berteriak girang layaknya anak kecil yang ingin melompat-lompat di atas kasur busa Luhan berusaha menutupi senyumannya, sembari mengelus pinggiran sofa yang ia duduki. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia duduk di sofa sebagus ini bahkan permukaan sofanya terasa sangat halus. Ini sungguh keren!

"Jadi kau adalah Luhan yang akan dinikahkan dengan putraku?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Luhan mengenyahkan imaginasi anak TK-nya lalu mengangguk pada ayah Sehun yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Jiwoo. "Ya, tuan. Aku Luhan." Bibirnya merekah, menunjukan senyuman ramah.

Jiwoo pun mengangguk lalu menatap pada istrinya. "Kau yakin Luhan adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Sehun?"

"Dia pilihan terbaik. Ya, kan Luhan?"

"Tentu bi. Aku adalah pilihan terbaik." Tidak merasa canggung Luhan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Seoin, memberi isyarat jika Seoin tidak perlu khawatir.

Seoin sangat menyukai kepribadian Luhan yang ceria seperti ini dan dia yakin Sehun akan berubah mejadi **pria** jika dinikahkan dengan Luhan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kemana anaknya itu? "Sehun!" Dengan suara cemprengnya yang sebisa mungkin Seoin buat agar terdengar anggun ia berteriak. "Sehun!" Berteriak lagi ketika anaknya itu tidak kunjung muncul dari arah tangga, membuat nilai keanggunan suaranya menjadi menurun. "Se- nah.. Itu dia." Senyuman Seoin tersemat ketika putra es-nya itu muncul.

Dan Luhan sepenuhnya memperhatikan Sehun yang ternyata lebih keren dari sofa yang ia duduki. Bagaimana tatapan tajam dari mata sipit membunuh Sehun yang terarah padanya dan bagaimana pria itu menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang sangat gagah dan begitu maskulin. Jadi pria ini yang akan dia nikahi? Membayangkan dalam mimpi akan mendapatkan pria setampan ini bahkan Luhan tidak pernah.

"Luhan."

Tidak ada respon, Luhan terlalu terpaku pada Sehun.

"Luhan!" Seoin mengulang dengan sedikit kencang dan barulah Luhan tersadar dan menoleh kosong kepadanya. "Ini Oh Sehun, dia anakku."

"Aku tau." Sedikit tersipu Luhan mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Aku Luhan." Menjulurkan tangan dengan seribu harapan Sehun akan membalasnya namun yang terjadi Sehun justru menampiknya dengan decihan kecil, membuat pipi tersipu Luhan lenyap akibat sikap kurang ajar Sehun. Ternyata sifatnya tidak sesempurna wajahnya. Menyebalkan!

"Ibu dan ayah tinggal ya, kalian bisa mengobrol." Seoin bersama Jiwoo keluar dari ruang tamu, sebelum menghilang di belokan Seoin mengedipkan mata penuh makna pada Luhan dengan gerak bibir tanpa suara yang membentuk kalimat 'Semangat' bagi Luhan.

Melihat itu Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Hasrat keterkagumannya pada Sehun sudah hilang dan sekarang dia hanya duduk dengan memainkan kuku berhias kutek pink yang ia bubuhkan sendiri tadi sore. Sungguh persiapan yang percuma karena Luhan tau kalau Sehun tidak menatap tertarik kepada dirinya.

"Kau datang sendirian?"

Suara Sehun terdengar, membuat Luhan menongak cepat. Jadi seperti ini suara Sehun? Kecil tapi sangat sexy. Sebisa mungkin Luhan merekam bagaimana suara Sehun, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga yang harus ia sembunyikan di tempat terbaik. "Ya, aku datang sendiri."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat dengan heran. Ibunya bilang Luhan adalah anak dari salah satu temannya kan? "Kemana ibumu?" Dan pikir Sehun seharusnya ibu Luhan pun datang.

"Ibuku?"

Oh, ada yang aneh di sini. Ekspresi Luhan seperti kebingungan terlebih satu jarinya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri seperti ingin memastikan siapa yang Sehun maksudkan.

"Ya, ibumu." Masih dalam posisi mengamati Sehun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ibuku.. emmm.. ibuku, dia.."

"Bukankah kau anak dari teman ibuku."

Luhan ternganga dengan wajah kebingungan yang semakin kentara. Anak dari teman Seoin? Bagaimana mungkin! Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan? Mati kau Luhan jika salah menjawab.

"Kau tau? Wajahmu seperti seorang penipu bodoh yang tertangkap basah sedang berbohong sekarang."

Mendapat kecurigaan dari Sehun, Luhan berdiri sembari tersenyum dengan kaku. "Ah, benar! Ibuku.. dia sedang berada di luar Korea. Eemmm di China mungkin." Sedikit ragu Luhan menjawab sembari menggaruk kaki kanannya menggunakan ujung sepatu heels kaki kirinya dan Sehun tentu saja menyadari kebohongan Luhan hanya dengan melihat gelagat wanita ini.

"Ibumu mungkin bukan berada di China tapi di Afrika karena merasa tidak tahan memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Yak!" Luhan memekik tidak terima karena ledekan Sehun. "Ibuku benar ada di China, bodoh!"

Matanya mendelik kala mendengar dirinya disebut BODOH oleh wanita yang ia anggap idiot di depannya ini. Astaga, kalimat apa itu? Seumur hidupnya Sehun baru kali ini disebut bodoh. "Jaga ucapanmu wanita idiot! Bahkan saat aku masih duduk di Sekolah dasar tidak ada satu gurupun yang menyebutku dengan kalimat serendah itu." Luhan harus tau kalau dia terlalu pintar untuk ukuran manusia.

Luhan tidak peduli pada kemarahan Sehun. Dia membuang muka, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, memasang wajah angkuh dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menggeram tertahan di tempatnya.

Andai dia tidak ingat jika Luhan adalah wanita mungkin Sehun sudah menjambak rambut panjangnya itu. Mengesalkan! Pertemuan buruk yang sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

"Jadi kapan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan?" Seoin tidak membiarkan suasana hening terjadi di ruang makan kediamannya. Baru tiga sendok nasi ia telan dan pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa keraguan dari bibirnya yang dipolesi lipstick pink berkilau. Matanya pun dengan telak menatap pada Sehun seolah mengisyaratkan jika pertanyaannya itu ditujukan bagi pria termuda yang ada di sini. "Sehun, ibu tau kau tidak tuli."

Sendok makannya Sehun letakan di atas meja dengan jengah. "Aku sudah berkali-kali bicara kalau aku tidak akan menikahi Luhan."

"Kau ingin keluarga kita hancur?" Jiwoo yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara mulai angkat bicara. "Mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengan Luhan jika kau memang ingin keluarga kita utuh dan baik-baik saja. Jangan menjadi pribadi yang egois Sehun, di sini kau masih memiliki orang tua yang harus kau dengarkan ucapannya."

"Kurang apa lagi aku pada kalian? Kurang sepatuh apa aku pada kalian?" Sehun mulai merasa kesal, emosinya tersulut membuat Luhan yang sejak tadi mencoba tidak peduli dan terus memakan makanan enak di piring sajinya berhenti untuk menatap pada Sehun. "Hanya biarkan aku pada pilihanku. Apa itu tidak bisa?"

"Ibu mohon, Sehun. Kami melakukan ini karena menyayangimu." Mata Seoin mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk selalu bertengkar dengan Sehun karena penyebab yang sama. "Penerus keluarga kita hanya ada padamu. Andai ibu tidak pernah terkena kanker rahim dan masih bisa mengandung, ibu tidak akan ikut campur pada hidupmu tapi rahim ibu sudah diangkat dan ibu tidak bisa lagi memiliki anak yang bisa menjadi penerus keluarga kita. Apa kau ingin semua jeripayah ayah dan ibu sia-sia sementara kami berusaha untuk seperti sekarang hanya demi kau dan keturunanmu." Wajahnya Seoin tangkup dengan bahu begetar pelan. Semua orang termasuk Sehun mungkin menganggapnya sedang menangis sekarang tapi Seoin hanya tengah berusaha membuat suasana menjadi se-dramatis mungkin karena dia tau Sehun akan menjadi lunak jika dia sudah mengungkit soal penyakitnya dulu. "Jika tau kau akan seperti ini lebih baik ibu mati dan tidak membiarkan dokter mengangkat rahim ibu."

"Bibi, berhentilah menangis." Luhan dengan parahnya percaya sampai dia mendekati Seoin dan memeluk Seoin dengan raut wajah iba. "Sehun memang jahat." Berkata ketus sembari menatap sengit kepada sang tersangka di matanya.

Mendesah frustasi Sehun kembali duduk dan menatap Seoin dengan pandangan bersalah. Jiwoo yang memang mengetahui sandiwara Seoin hanya mampu menahan tawanya yang ingin pecah di tenggorokan. Istrinya ini dulu memang sering mengikuti teater dan ternyata itu berguna untuk sekarang. "Turuti keinginan kita Sehun. Jika beberapa bulan setelah kalian menikah dan kau merasa tidak cocok dengan Luhan, ayah juga ibu akan mengizinkan kalian untuk bercerai." Dan perannya adalah sebagai pelengkap final. Sungguh sekenario yang bagus, tentu saja Luhan pengecualian karena wanita itu benar-benar diluar adegan.

Merasa terpojok sangat terpojok, Sehun seperti tidak memiliki pilihan. Dia pun bukan anak penduharka yang akan merelakan segalanya demi sang terkasih seperti yang ada di televise. Kisah seperti itu sungguh memuakkan. Jadi dengan terpaksa dia pun mengangguk membuat Jiwoo langsung menepuk bahunya dengan senang.

"Itu baru Oh Sehun. Istriku, Sehun menyetujuinya."

"Benarkah!" Pekikkan melengking Seoin membuat Luhan sedikit menutup telinga karena tidak sengaja itu benar-benar terucap di depan gendang telinganya. "Kau dengar itu, Luhan? Sehun menyetujuinya." Kepalang terlalu bahagia Seoin memeluk leher Luhan erat yang secara langsung tersedak ludah karena rangkulan Seoin.

"Bi.. uhuk! Le..pashh."

Tersadar jika dia hampir membunuh Luhan, Seoin menjauh dan segera memberikan air putih untuk Luhan minum. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Dia tersenyum getir saat melihat bibir Luhan yang sudah sedikit memucat.

Masih dengan napas yang memburu Luhan mengangguk. Pipinya pun memerah kentara dan entah kenapa Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Senyuman tipis Sehun hilang saat Seoin menghampirinya. "Tapi kalian harus berjanji akan mengizinkan kami bercerai jika kami memang merasa tidak nyaman satu sama lain." Mencoba memperingatkan Sehun menatap serius kepada Seoin.

"Baik, itu perjanjian yang kita buat. Tapi kau tidak boleh berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa menceraikan Luhan. Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Baiklah, kesepakatan yang baik."

Seoin tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun sementara Sehun sendiri menatap Luhan yang ikut tersenyum. Heran, kenapa Luhan tidak mengajukan protes sama sekali dengan kesepakatan bodoh ini? Ah, Sehun lupa kalau Luhan pun sama bodohnya dengan kesepakatan itu.

.

.

Adakah Weding Organizer tercepat? Tapi Sehun kira tidak ada yang bisa melebihi kinerja seorang Im Seoin yang secepat kilat. Bayangkan! Baru empat hari sejak malam itu tapi seluruh keperluan untuk perikahan sudah hampir selesai. Mulai dari gedung resepsi, gereja, baju pernikahan, ribuan undangan, makanan sampai tempat tinggal untuk dirinya dan Luhan nantipun sudah disediakan. Sehun curiga jika ibunya sudah menyiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ini bahkan seperti mimpi ketika Sehun tau kalau pernikahannya adalah lusa bukan dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Setidaknya Sehun ingin mengenal Luhan lebih dulu tapi apapun yang ibunya lakukan benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan seperti kereta yang tidak memiliki rem sebelum sampai ditujuan.

"Ibu menyuruh kita mencari cincin pernikahan." Luhan muncul di depan Sehun membuat coretan mahal Sehun bengkok, keluar dari garis lurus yang sudah dia perkirakan. Wanita ini memang sekarang tinggal di rumah utama keluarga Oh dan kadang memusingkan Sehun dengan segala kelakukannya dan menambah kadar kefrustasian Sehun karena kemunculannya yang selalu tiba-tiba, tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kau gunakan jarimu untuk apa, Luhan?"

"Jari?" Jarinya Luhan amati sebelum menatap kembali kepada Sehun. "Untuk makan." Tersenyum pasti karena meyakini jika jawabannya benar.

Mengusak belakang rambutnya demi melampiaskan rasa ingin menelan Luhan hidup-hidup, Sehun pun menarik napas, mencoba mengatur kesabarannya supaya meningkat. "Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk. Berapa kali aku sudah selalu mengingatkan itu!" Tapi tetap saja nada suaranya tidak terkendali.

"Tiga kali karena aku masuk ke kamarmu baru tiga kali." Tanpa rasa bersalah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidaklah dia jawab karena itu membuat kepala Sehun terasa akan pecah.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" Tidak mau dibuat semakin meledak Sehun pun bertanya agar wanita sinting ini cepat pergi.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ibu menyuruh kita mencari cincin pernikahan."

"Cari saja sendiri. Aku tidak peduli pada cincin apapun yang akan aku pilih."

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu bersiap keluar namun berhenti ketika ingat sesuatu. "Tapi aku tidak tau ukuran jarimu."

"Beli yang sekiranya muat di jariku."

"Baiklah." Paham pada ucapan Sehun, Luhan kembali mengangguk tapi dia terdiam sejenak karena pertanyaan lain muncul. "Tapi aku tidak paham. Bagaimana kalau tidak muat?"

Telingat Sehun memerah sekarang. "Perkirakan saja Luhan."

"Baiklah, tapi bentuk seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin ada permata di atasnya atau-"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA CINCIN APAPUN YANG KAU PILIH!" Kekesalan Sehun meluap bagai uap panas yang keluar dari cerobong perapian.

Luhan yang mendengar suara melengking Sehun menutup telinga lalu memberengut kepada Sehun. "Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau membentak?"

"Kau membuatku kesal karena kebodohanmu itu." Coat yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya Sehun ambil. "Cepat ikut denganku." Dan agar pekerjaannya tidak lagi terganggu pilihannya pun hanya satu, menyelesaikan urusan cincin sialan itu dengan segera.

.

.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan ini?" Satu pasang cincin putih Luhan tunjuk. Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka berada di salah satu toko perhiasan ternama di Korea dan dari semua pasang cincin yang ada Luhan baru terpikat oleh cincin yang kini dia amati.

Cincin itu polos –tanpa hiasan permata atau sebagainya, hanya ada ukiran-ukiran absurd yang tidak Sehun ketahui bermakna apa. "Terserah." Tanpa peduli Sehun menatap jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore dan nanti malam dia memiliki janji dengan kekasih prianya itu.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini." Luhan tersenyum puas dan membiarkan pegawai toko untuk membungkus cincin pilihannya itu. Sembari menunggu Luhan duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Sehun yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Apa pantatmu gatal?"

Sehun mendelik karena pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Luhan.

"Hanya bercanda." Tau jika Sehun sebentar lagi akan menyemburnya Luhan pun cepat-cepat meralat maksud pertanyaannya. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Aku memiliki janji."

"Oh."

"Oh! Hanya Oh?"

"Lalu aku harus bereaksi apa?"

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia sedikit bergeser untuk bisa menatap Luhan. "Kau tau kita ke sini untuk mencari cincin pernikahan. Pernikahan kita itu lusa."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kenapa kau terlihat begitu tenang?" Untuk ini Sehun tidak habis pikir. Luhan itu terkesan pasrah, menurut pada apapun yang kini sedang ibunya buat.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin karena aku tidak mencintaimu dan kau bukan pria yang aku inginkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus menikah denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tenang karena mencintaimu, begitu? Asal kau tau aku pun tidak mencintaimu dan lebih-lebih tidak mau menikah dengan wanita idiot sepertimu."

"Aku tidak idiot." Luhan mendecak tapi tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ejekan Sehun. "Apa kau akan tetap menikah denganku?"

"Undangan sudah tersebar, kau pikir apa lagi yang akan terjadi?"

"Dijodohkan itu menyebalkan, kan?"

"Kita ada diposisi itu, kenapa bertanya?" Letak duduknya Sehun ubah dia menjadi menatap lurus pada berbagai bingkai foto wanita yang mengenakan perhiasaan yang sengaja dipasang guna mencuri minat pembeli. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" Dan ucapan itu tercetus dengan sendirinya.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan kalau kita akan bercerai setelah kau melahirkan anakku." Sebenarnya untuk ini Sehun merasa ragu. Dia bahkan tidak ereksi pada wanita lalu bagaimana caranya agar bisa menghamili Luhan? Tapi keturunan adalah yang ingin kedua orang tuanya dapatkan dan Sehun sudah terlanjur terjerumus pada kubangan lumpur jadi tidak ada salahnya kan ia mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini? Mungkin setelah dia memiliki anak, kedua orang tuanya tidak akan lagi melarangnya untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Ini sungguh ide cemerlang.

Luhan terdiam, dia menimang tawaran Sehun. Bercerai setelah melahirkan anak mereka.. apa itu bisa menjadi tolak ukur jika Sehun telah berubah menjadi normal? Tentu saja, Luhan. Sehun tidak akan mungkin bisa menghamilimu jika dia sendiri tidak ereksi dan jika dia ereksi kepadamu itu tandanya dia sembuh! Luhan tersenyum saat otak kecilnya membuat segala kesimpulan itu. Tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya ia mengangguk setuju dan saling berjabat tangan dengan Sehun yang juga cukup merasa puas pada kesepakatan mereka.

Kita akan bercerai setelah aku memiliki anak darimu, Luhan. –Sehun.

Kita akan bercerai setelah kau menjadi pria sesungguhnya, Sehun. –Luhan.

Sebuah kesepakatan yang akan membawa keduanya pada kemelik hidup yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Akankah semuanya berjalan pada jalurnya? Atau berbelok arah, menuju jalan lain demi menodai kesepakatan yang meraka buat.

Segalanya akan terjawab jika kisah ini berlanjut dan apa yang kalian inginkan? Menyudahi atau meneruskan kisah ini sampai pada akhirnya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

OR

TO BE CONTINUE?

TAMAT

ATAU

LANJUT?

SEMUA TERGANTUNG REVIEW KALIAN^^

Muncul membawa FF baru demi bisa membakar jiwaku yang kemarin hangus sampai mengakibatkan WSL belum diupdate. Aku ga tau cerita FF ini di awal akan menarik kalian apa engga buat tau nextnya kaya apa mengingat dasar FF ini pasaran banget, perjodohan! Tapi semoga deh cukup memancing minat kalian^^ untuk pembukaan aku cuma berharap suapaya bisa dapet respon yang baik tanpa bash atau sebagainya karena di sini aku cuma meluapkan hayalanku sendiri dengan bantuan HunHan sebagai pemainnya.

FF ini ringan, aku ga taruh konflik yang menyayat kaya FF lainnya misalkan lanjut, jadi nikmati aja ceritanya karena kayanya juga ga bakal panjang chap. Tapi tetap ya buat yang udah baca tolong tinggalkan review kalian kalo memang ingin chap dua^^ entah lanjut atau engga tapi tetep coret-coretlah.

Udahlah segitu saja cuap-cuapku. Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa menghargai FF ku dengan coretan review kalian karena review kalian sangat berpengaruh sama moodku^^

Doain aku bisa beresin WSL ya hikz jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup itu selalu memiliki perbedaan. Jika kehidupan Sehun dapat dikategorikan sempurna maka kehidupan Luhan dikategorikan kekurangan. Jika tahta, martabat keluarga Sehun berada di peringkat satu maka keluarga Luhan entah berada di peringkat keberapa jauh di bawahnya. Wanita ini hanya sosok bidadari cantik nan malang yang harus terjerembab di dunia kejam, berbentuk bulat yang tidak memiliki akhir. Dia lahir dari kalangan keluarga biasa di Beijing, China. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan lainnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, mirisnya sang ibu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri yang kini sudah mendekam di penjara hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya karena terlibat kasus penipuan, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga juga penjualan narkoba.

Menyedihkan memang karena tak jauh setelah ibunya meninggal Luhan bersama sang adik harus menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ayahnya yang diringkus polisi di rumah kecil mereka. Namun sebagai seorang kakak, Luhan amat sadar bahwa dia harus melindungi adiknya yang berada di usia tiga tahun di bawahnya. Maka Luhan selalu berusaha menghibur sang adik dengan memasang senyuman palsu dan tawa ceria setiap harinya, berusaha menyembunyikan kesulitan, kesedihan juga rasa lelahnya dari segala pekerjaan paruh waktu yang dia ambil di beberapa tempat demi menghidupi perut mereka berdua.

Ketika usianya empat belas tahun mereka bertemu seorang bibi yang menawarkan untuk ikut tinggal di Panti asuhan –mungkin karena iba, dan tentu kesempatan itu tidak Luhan buang. Dia menerima dan mereka pun tinggal di Panti asuhan itu. Untuk tiga tahun kehidupan Luhan dan adiknya normal, meraka bisa kembali meneruskan sekolah tapi memang takdir tidak dapat diduga. Yayasan yang menyokong Panti asuhan itu mengalami kebangkrutan, mengakibatkan seluruh anak panti dipindahkan ketempat lain dan hal itulah yang membawa Luhan bersama adiknya sampai ke Korea.

Sejak saat itu mereka tinggal di Panti asuhan yang bernama Rumah Madu. Dengan suasana baru mereka kembali memulai hidup tapi karena latar belakang mereka yang buruk tidak ada satupun yang mau mengadopsi mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan bersyukur untuk ini karena dia dan adiknya tidak perlu dipisahkan jika mungkin ada yang hanya ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi memang sial! Usia tidak bisa dikurangi –Luhan benci pada kata usia, karena setiap angkanya dia memiliki kisah pahit tersendiri. Saat dia berusia dua puluh tahun Luhan diminta angkat kaki dengan cara baik-baik. Yah, Luhan pun sadar kalau dia tidak mungkin hidup selamanya di sana jadi dia pun membawa serta adiknya untuk pergi bersama.

Jadi bermodal dua ratus ribu won mereka mencari rumah sewa atau lebih tepatnya gudang. Karena demi Tuhan! Tidak ada tempat yang disebut rumah dengan harga sewa sekecil itu. Pelan-pelan kehidupan kembali mereka tata. Luhan bekerja paruh waktu di café juga toko roti demi menghidupi mereka juga membiayai sekolah adiknya yang sudah berada di kelas akhir Senior High School. Luhan bertekad kalau adiknya tidak boleh untuk tidak kuliah seperti dirinya, karena itulah Luhan rela meremukan tulang setiap harinya untuk bekerja.

Dan tepat tiga bulan lalu dia bertemu Im Seoin di salah satu tempat kerjanya. Tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan saat itu tapi mereka berdua menjadi akrab dan banyak mengobrol. Seoin juga sering datang ke tempat kerjanya, menambah intensitas mereka untuk bertemu. Dan mungkin keberuntungan datang padanya sekarang setelah segala kesialan yang menimpa. Seoin menawarkan untuk menikah dengan putranya. Bisa kah disebut seperti itu?

Tsk! Luhan hanya wanita yang lelah untuk terus meremukan tulang jadi apa salahnya mencoba? Ralat, ini bukan pernikahan yang disebut pernikahan. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Seoin memintanya untuk menikah dengan Sehun demi meluruskan pria itu. Seoin membelinya? Tapi tidak bisa juga disebut seperti itu karena pernikahannya asli, mereka akan sah di mata agama maupun hukum tapi tujuan pernikahan itu telah diautur Seoin.

Setiap bulannya Luhan akan mendapat uang saku LIMA PULUH JUTA WON! Hitung kelipatannya jika pernikahan mereka sampai di lima belas bulan –sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Luhan mau tidak mau harus menceraikan Sehun jika dalam waktu lima belas bulan, Sehun belum menjadi seorang pria sesungguhnya- pastikan dia akan menjadi wanita kaya secara mendadak. Dan jika sudah berhasil meluruskan Sehun, Luhan bebas untuk memutuskan bercerai dengan Sehun atau tidak! Ini itu seperti mendapat berkah suami tampan dan rezeki uang berlimpah. Bagaimana Luhan akan menolak? Walau kenyataannya tidak seindah yang ia kira, karena dia berpikir Sehun adalah sosok yang ramah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Asal bisa mencukupi kebutuhan adiknya Luhan rela. Persetan dengan cinta! Luhan pun selama ini tidak pernah pacaran jadi hal itu tidaklah penting walau memang rasa menyesal dan mengeluh itu kadang ada.

"Kau sangat cantik Luhan!"

Yang berseru itu adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki. Namanya Byun Baekhyun! Bermata bulan sabit, bibir tipis, wajah cantik, suara merdu, kulit putih dan kelebihan lainnya yang selalu Luhan acungi jempol.

"Jangan berlebihan Baek." Dengan malas Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang memandanginya penuh dengan bias kebahagiaan. Tolong ingatkan wanita ini kalau Luhan menikah karena sebuah desakan hidup bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Tapi kau memang cantik, Lu." Kerudung pengantin Luhan yang berwarna putih bersih Baekhyun sentuh dengan kagum. "Gaun ini pasti mahal, ya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sibuk mengurusi gaun ini?" Setengah frustasi juga kesal Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi rias. Hari ini hari pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Sehun dan Luhan merasa tidak karuan sekarang. Padahal kemarin baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi jengkel?

"Apa lagi si, Luhan?" Merasa tidak mengerti Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Sehun itu tampan. Ya ampun, aku bahkan rela jika harus menikah dengannya walau tanpa uang saku lima puluh juta won." Jangan heran. Tentu Baekhyun mengetahui ini. Tidak ada yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui tentang Luhan. "Biarpun dia Gay, tapi pasti dia Gay tertampan di dunia."

"Yang kau urus hanya soal tampan. Kau tidak tau kalau sikap Sehun itu sepuluh ribu kali lebih menyebalkan dibanding wajah tampannya. Aku bisa gila jika memikirkan dua puluh empat jam akan hidup dengannya."

"Nikmati, Lu. Itu pilihanmu." Baekhyun mendecak dengan miris. "Jika beruntung mungkin kalian bisa berjodoh."

"Sialan!" Luhan mendelik sangar kepada Baekhyun yang tertawa puas sebelum bahunya jatuh kembali dengan lemas. Wajahnya yang berkali-kali lipat menjadi semakin cantik berkat sentuhan make up ia pandangi melalui pantulan cermin dengan sendu. Yang Baekhyun katakan benar! Ini adalah pilihannya dan suka atau tidak dia harus menjalaninya, tapi.. "Baek."

"Hemmm."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sudahlah lupakan dia. Dia itu sudah tidak ada harapan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu adikku?"

"Biar aku yang mengurus adik bayimu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, ikut menatap Luhan pada cermin besar di depannya. "Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Cukup jalankan misimu dan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Aku rasa menikah dengan Sehun tidak akan seburuk seperti yang kau takutan, terlebih kau bisa menikmati tubuh sexy panasnya nanti. Astaga, bisakah aku ikut?"

"Baek!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas dan Luhan hanya bisa mendenguskan napas. Ya, semoga semuanya tidak seburuk seperti yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

Sehun itu hanya dengan mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek pun bisa menjadi sangat tampan, lalu bagaimana jika mengenakan jas silver yang dipadu kemeja putih, celana kain siver dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menyekik leher juga tatanan rambut ke atas? Adakah kata di atas 'sangat tampan' yang bisa disematkan untuk gambaran itu semua? Jika ada tolong beritahu aku. Sebagi pengantin pria bahkan Sehun sudah menyedot seluruh perhatian, ditambah saat Luhan muncul dengan diapit Kai –sahabat Sehun, semua tamu semakin dibuat terperangah oleh perpaduan kesempurnaan Tuhan yang tercipta. Tidak hanya iri tapi mereka pun merasa takjub dibuatnya. Memang sang Dewa hanya bisa bersanding dengan sang Dewi.

Mengucapkan iklar janji suci hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit bagi mereka, walau mengatakannya dengan hati terpaksa dan kata datar tanpa sirat kebahagiaan selayaknya pengantin pada umumnya. Pendeta berbadan sedikit subur didepan mereka mengucap rangkaian doa setelah mengesahkan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai pasang suami istri. Dan ketika meminta Sehun untuk mencium Luhan yang terjadi dua pengantin itu hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan mata yang saling berbicara.

Sial! Kenapa pendeta gendut ini memintanya mencium Luhan? Sehun merutuk di dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya Sehun bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau." Melakukan hal yang sama Luhan pun menjawab. Dia tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun, ikut merutuk sang pendeta.

"Sehun, jangan diam saja. Cium Luhan." Itu Seoin yang sudah merasa gemas di tempatnya berdiri. Apa boleh dia naik ke altar? Luhan menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan memelas, meminta untuk tidak usah mencium Sehun tapi dengan cepat Seoin memelototi Luhan dengan tatapan penuh paksaan.

"Cium, Cium, Cium, Cium!"

Ingin rasanya Sehun menutupi telinganya. Ini bukan tempat konser! Kenapa semua orang meneriaki mereka dengan serempak? Iissshhh! Jadi apa dia harus mencium Lu-

Segala ocehan hati Sehun hilang saat bibirnya merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut secepat angin yang berlalu di permukaan bibrinya. Apa itu tadi? Bagai orang bodoh Sehun terdiam. Matanya mengarah pada Luhan yang sedang menutupi kedua pipinya sendiri juga telinganya pun mendengar baik sorakan seluruh tamu yang ada.

Oh, jadi Luhan menciumnya?

What!

Mencium bibirnya?

Sadar akan hal itu ia mendelik dan Luhan yang tau akan kekesalan Sehun hanya bisa berkata 'Mau bagaimana lagi?' melalui tatapannya. Mencoba memaklumi situasi Sehun hanya menghela napas dan berbalik untuk menghadap para tamu. Hanya satu kali ini dia akan membiarkan Luhan mencium bibirnya tapi tidak untuk lain kali.

Apa kau yakin bisa Tuan Oh?

.

.

Mengganti gaun dan jas, merubah diri pada penampilan yang lebih elegan, Sehun bersama Luhan pun memulai akting untuk menjadi pasang pengantin yang bahagia di depan para tamu resepsi –yang diadakan setelah pemberkatan. Hampir sepuluh jam mereka selalu bergandengan tangan, menyapa paru tamu, tersenyum, saling merangkul dan bersikap manis selayaknya sepasang sejoli yang dimabuk asmara. Tidak ada yang tau, jika sudah masuk ke dalam ruang rias mereka akan banyak berdebat karena hal sepele seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sebenarnya kau mengundang berapa tamu?" Sembari memijat betisnya yang terasa pegal Luhan menatap sengit kepada Sehun.

"Tiga ribu."

Luhan tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, karena memang tamu sialan itu tidak kunjung habis walau sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam lebih.

"Keluargaku itu orang penting. Kami memiliki banyak kenalan." Dengan kalem Sehun menjelaskan. Tentu dia tidak akan selelah Luhan, mengingat dia tidak perlu menggunakan sepatu Heels seperti Luhan.

"Dari tiga ribu tamu, tamuku hanya satu Byun Baekhyun." Luhan mendecak miris pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan. Dari jumlah undanganpun kehidupan mereka bisa sangat terlihat berbeda.

"Dimana keluargamu?"

"Hah?" Kepala Luhan menoleh dengan cepat kepada Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Apa tadi Sehun menyebut keluarga?

"Orang tuamu. Kenapa mereka tidak datang ke pemberkatan juga resepsi?" Sehun itu tau jika ada yang aneh di sini, karena itulah dia mencoba bertanya. Awalnya ia kira orang tua Luhan akan muncul, tapi ternyata tidak. Sedikit tersenyum miring Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana Luhan akan mengelak.

"Ayahku itu sudah meninggal dan ibu ada di Roma. Dia tidak bisa datang." Dengan tenang Luhan menjawab. Dia sudah membahas soal ini bersama Seoin dan itulah yang Seoin ajarkan.

"Roma? Bukan China?"

"China itu kembarin, sekarang Roma. Ibuku lebih sibuk dari kau, asal kau tau."

"Ya, sibuk sampai tidak ada satupun tamu dari pihak keluargamu yang diundang."

Luhan hanya mendecak saat Sehun kembali melemparkan ucapannya. Tapi sepertinya dia berhasil, terlihat dari Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi menatapnya curiga. Pintar apanya? Dibodohi seperti itu bahkan sudah percaya. Luhan tertawa dalam diam sekarang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai beristirahat? Para tamu sudah kembali datang." Seoin membuka pintu tanpa masuk. "Cepat keluar, ya. Kita menunggu di bawah." Hanya mengatakan itu lalu kembali pergi.

Sehun segera berdiri berbeda dengan Luhan yang sudah terlihat lelah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun mengerti jika Luhan pegal tapi apa pedulinya?

.

.

Resepsi yang benar-benar Luhan anggap sialan itu berakhir pukul dua pagi. Astaga! Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk pernikahan yang dilandasi misi terkutuk. Kau sungguh beruntung Luhan!

Kedua pengantin itu berjalan di Koridor hotel untuk menuju kamar mereka. Pengantin pria berjalan dengan memegang ponsel –mengirim pesan untuk sang terkasih, sementara pengantin perempuan mengekor di belakang dengan susah payah, dia bahkan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karena rasa lelah yang tidak terkira.

"Sehun."

"Hemm.."

"Sehun."

"Apa?" Sedikit kesal Sehun menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati Luhan terduduk di lantai. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku lelah. Kakiku rasanya mengambang." Penuh iba Luhan menatap pada Sehun. "Bantu aku."

"Merepotkan. Berjalan saja sendiri." Dengan tega Sehun membalik badan. Tersenyum puas lalu berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Luhan dengan rasa menyiksa pada betisnya.

"Dasar pria tidak berguna! Harusnya sekarang kau menawarkanku bantuan!" Setelah meluapkan kekesalannya lewat jeritan Luhan pun kembali berusaha berdiri untuk berjalan menyusul Sehun. Pengorbanan untuk nominal lima puluh juta won memanglah tidak mudah!

.

.

Setelah berusaha, berjuang semampunya Luhan sampai di kamar pengantin miliknya dan Sehun. Tidak ada pria sialan itu di sini karena sepertinya Sehun sedang mandi, karena terdengar gemericik air. Masa bodolah. Luhan sudah terlalu lelah, jadi tanpa peduli gaun, sepatu atau make up-nya Luhan segera merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Selang sepuluh menit Sehun keluar, sudah menggunakan piyamanya dengan lengkap. "Jorok." Dia menatap jijik pada Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap. Wanita itu merebahkan diri di tenggah ranjang, hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat kosong di sisi kanan maupun kiri. Ah, lagipula dia tidak minat tidur bersama wanita ini yang pastilah penuh bakteri.

Bantal lain Sehun ambil, memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Namun saat melewati Luhan dia melihat kalau kaki wanita itu sedikit menjuntai di lantai. Tapi apa pedulinya? Mencoba acuh Sehun kembali melangkah, namun baru dua langkah dia berhenti, menghela napas lalu berbalik dan membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan. Tak terlewat sepatu heels yang dikenakan Luhan pun Sehun lepas dan selimut tebal ia pasangkan sampai menutupi dada Luhan.

Setelah melakukan itu wajah tertidur Luhan yang penuh gurat lelah Sehun amati. Dari mana wanita ini turun? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi istrinya? Seingatnya satu minggu lalu dia masih menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang lajang –di mata orang yang tidak mengetahui jadi dirinya, tapi sekarang yang semua orang ketahui Luhan adalah istrinya. Mengusak belakang rambutnya Sehun pun berjalan menuju sofa untuk ikut beristirahat.

.

.

Dua hari setelah resepsi sepasang pengantin itu segera Seoin usir dari rumah utama. Tidak banyak yang Sehun bawa, hanya keperluan untuk pekerjaannya karena semuanya sudah Seoin siapkan tanpa terkecuali. Sementara Luhan mengangkat kaki dari rumah utama hanya dengan membawa dengungan suara Seoin di telinganya yang semalaman berbicara tanpa berhenti tentang 'Kau harus berhasil meluruskan Sehun'. Ya ampun, memang Sehun itu apa sampai harus diluruskan? Tidak lihat kalau Sehun itu sudah lurus? Hanya otaknya yang perlu perbaikan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Debumam pintu mobil terdengar setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Sedikit mendecih Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah berada di luar lalu menyusul Sehun, keluar dari dalam mobil. "Waahhh." Seketika Luhan meluapkan rasa keterkagumannya saat ia melihat rumah besar yang berdiri di depannya. Ini adalah rumah yang akan dia tinggali! Adiknya pasti akan iri jika tau ini.

"Kau itu lahir di hutan, ya?"

"Apa?" Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun, masih dengan garis senyuman terpatri.

"Ini hanya rumah, bukan istana. Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu."

Luhan hanya mengkerutkan bibir karena ejekan Sehun lalu dia pun memutuskan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ini keren!" Keterkagumannya berlanjut saat dia berada di dalam. Bagaimana interior modern yang dipadukan dengan perabotan khas alam bisa begitu menyatu walau keduanya jelas berbeda dan semua itu memanjakan mata Luhan karena cat rumah ini pun didominan hijau toska dengan wallpaper yang terpasang pas di beberapa sisi.

Yea.. rumah seorang arsitek memang tidak perlu diragukan.

"Itu kamarmu."

Perhatian Luhan dari keindahan rumah baru mereka itu teralih kepada Sehun yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Ada satu pintu berwarna coklat kayu yang Sehun tunjuk, yang pria itu maksudkan sebagai kamarnya. Luhan sudah menduga kalau Sehun akan memisahkan kamar mereka berdua dan jelas Luhan menggeleng telak sebagai penolakan. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mau?"

Mengedikkan bahunya Luhan pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Kita ini sepasang suami istri, kenapa harus tidur terpisah?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejanak lalu menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Jadi kau ingin kita tidur satu kamar?" Tolong jawab, TIDAK!

"Tentu saja."

Sialan!

"Jika seperti itu sama saja kau menginginkan aku tidur di atas sofa untuk selamanya seperti saat di hotel dan rumah utama."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur di atas sofa Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri yang melakukan itu." Luhan tidak peduli pada Sehun yang ia yakini sepenuhnya tidak menerima keputusannya. Dengan santai Luhan membuka pintu kamar yang bercatkan putih, karena dia tau kalau ini adalah kamar pilihan Sehun. "Kau itu harus menghamiliku secepatnya Sehun jadi bagaimana bisa kau menghamiliku jika kamar kita saja terpisah?"

Sedikit malas Sehun mengekori Luhan, masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. "Aku bisa menghamilimu di mana saja. Melakukan itu tidak harus di atas ranjang." Suaranya sedikit melunak karena sebenarnya Sehun sudah mulai bingung untuk menghadapi persoalan ini.

Shit! Menghamili wanita bisa menjadi lebih runyam daripada memikirkan ide untuk desain baru padahal dia adalah seorang pria. Memalukan!

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbalik badan, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyudutkan. "Kau benar bisa menghamiliku di mana saja?" Menilik dalam pada bola mata Sehun yang diliputi keraguan. Ayo, katakan saja Oh Sehun. Hati Luhan menggumamkan itu dengan sudut bibir terangkat miring. Dia tau kalau Sehun mulai frustasi pada situasi ini dan mungkin jika mereka berdua bekerja sama semuanya bisa menjadi lebih mudah.

"Tentu saja. Apa sulitnya menghamilimu?"

"Kau yakin?" Masih dalam mode menyudutkan Sehun, Luhan mulai mendekati Sehun yang mengambil langkah mundur. "Bisa kau buktikan malam ini?"

Keparat! Sehun berbelok kearah kanan dan itu hampir membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merasa malu saat diminta menunjukan penisnya pada seorang dokter. Menggelikan!

Tubuhnya Luhan baringkan di atas ranjang lalu dua tangan dan kakinya bergerak berlawanan, mengusak seprei sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Sehun yang sedang menata semua barang bawaannya di atas meja.

" **Kau itu harus menghamiliku secepatnya Sehun jadi bagaimana bisa kau menghamiliku jika kamar kita saja terpisah?"**

Perkataan Luhan beberapa menit lalu terulang di telinga Sehun. Yang wanita itu katakan benar, kalau dia secepatnya harus membuat Luhan hamil agar mempercepat pula mereka bisa berpisah, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Rambut belakangnya Sehun usak dengan kesal. Dia meletakan buku terakhir di atas meja lalu sepenuhnya menatap Luhan. Wanita itu tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang sering dia lihat. Luhan itu cendrung bodoh, idiot dengan senyuman lebarnya, menyebalkan juga kadang bertindak seperti orang aneh jadi apa dia bisa jika diajak bekerja sama?

Otak pintarnya mulai bekerja karena Sehun mengakui kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa membuat Luhan hamil dengan mudah jadi dia membutuhkan bantuan wanita itu. Anggap ini solusi terbaik agar mereka sama-sama bisa segera terbebas. "Luhan, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Walau aga memalukan tapi Sehun mencoba menyampingkan itu.

"Katakan saja." Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Luhan, dia masih sama, menikmati ranjang empuk di bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah Gay."

Telinga Luhan menangkap kalimat itu dengan jelas, mengirimnya pada otak yang segera memperoses lalu menimbulkan gerak motorik Luhan yang reflek beranjak dari atas ranjang. Akhirnya Sehun mengakui! Hati Luhan bersorak sekarang.

Sehun menunggu bagaimana Luhan akan merespon pengakuan memalukannya. Sedikit menunduk Sehun mencoba menghindari tatapan Luhan. Wanita ini mungkin akan memandangnya dengan jijik atau menganggapnya sesuatu yang aneh yang mungkin datang dari planet lain. Hal wajar jika Luhan bertindak seperti itu.

"Wow! Kau Gay?"

Tapi Sehun melupakan kalau Luhan itu bukan golongan yang bisa disebut wajar!

"Aku suka pasangan Gay."

Kepala Sehun terangkat dengan pandangan heran pada sikap Luhan yang justru terlihat senang dengan bola mata yang berbinar, layaknya menemukan sesuatu yang disukai. Tidak salah memang jika Sehun menyematkan kata idiot di belakang nama Luhan, karena wanita ini benar-benar idiot, aneh, ajaib dan kata 'mutiara' lainnya. "Kau tidak merasa jijik? Kau tidak terkejut?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku salah satu peminat kaum Gay. Aku suka pasangan Doughnut dan Zaspac." Ini adalah fakta! Mungkin ini pula salah satu alasan yang membuat Seoin percaya padanya, karena Seoin tau kalau dia tidak akan merasa jijik kepada Sehun walau tau jika Sehun adalah seorang Gay. "Aku mengkoleksi beberapa komik juga menonton film-film Gay dan yang sedang terkenal sekarang adalah A Round Trip To Love atau Make It Right. Apa kau tau itu?"

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa lega jika memang Luhan tidak jijik padanya tapi sekarang justru dia yang merasa geli kepada Luhan. Demi Tuhan! Walau dia Gay tapi Sehun tidak pernah membaca komik apa lagi sampai menonton film Gay. Tau ada hal semacam itu pun tidak dan sekarang ke-anehan Luhan kian bertambah di mata Sehun. "Tidak." Sedikit malas tapi Sehun tetap menjawab.

"Kenapa? Lain kali kita harus menonton bersama, ya?" Penuh ke-antusiasan Luhan menatap Sehun. Dia merasa seperti menemukan teman FanGril satu jiwa dan mungkin nanti mereka bisa berteriak bersama-sama. Sangat menyenangkan! Luhan tidak sabar. "Sehun."

"Hemm."

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih pria?" Seoin sudah memberitahunya kalau Sehun itu Gay tapi tidak memberitahukan jika Sehun memiliki kekasih atau tidak.

"Kenapa?" Dengan waspada Sehun mengamati Luhan yang masih diliputi jiwa fujo-nya itu, karena dia mencium permintaan aneh Luhan.

"Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana pasangan Gay sesungguhnya."

Sesuai dugaan!

"Ahh, apa kau itu pendominasi atau-"

"Hentikan, Luhan!" Mulai merasa risi Sehun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu dia adalah pendominasi. Tidak perlu diragukan!

Belum merasa puas karena jiwa Fujo-nya belum tersalurkan sepenuhnya Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun. "Kau pendominasi, ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kalian berhubungan seks?"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?" Sehun berbalik dengan delikan mata kepada Luhan yang juga berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa? Kau itu sumber akurat. Selama ini aku tidak merasa puas ka-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali mengekori Sehun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hentikan Luhan!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Sehun terus menghindar dari Luhan yang tidak berhenti mengikuti bahkan mengejarnya bagai seorang wanita gila. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok yang jelas Sehun tau kalau kehidupannya tidak akan lagi baik-baik saja! Terima kasih untuk ibunya karena sudah mengirimkan wanita seperti Luhan!

Sialan! Bisakah wanita ini dia buang?

.

.

Apa lagi sesuatu yang bisa disebut baik sekarang? Sehun merasa semua hal baik menjauh darinya karena keberadaan Luhan. Lihat, wanita tanpa dosa itu yang sudah memaksa, merengek semalaman –demi menuntaskan jiwa fujonya, sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar menatap pada kekasihnya. Andai Sehun bisa, Sehun ingin mencekik leher Luhan tapi Sehun masih tau betapa tidak enaknya berada di dalam penjara.

"Hai.. kau kekasih Sehun, ya? Aku Luhan, istri Sehun." Hanya Luhan yang bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mudah.

Sehun yang mendengarnya bahkan merasa segan dan tidak enak hati pada kekasihnya. Oh, ayolah.. siapa pria gila yang akan mengenalkan kekasihnya pada istrinya? Di dunia ini mungkin hanya diirnya.

Sosok lelaki cantik, bahkan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria menatap ragu pada uluran tangan Luhan walau Sehun sudah memberitahukan semuanya termasuk Luhan yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia melirik Sehun sejenak, meminta kepastian lalu mendapati kekasihnya itu mengangguk membuat dia mengukir senyuman tipis. "Aku Ren."

"Nama yang indah." Luhan serasa terbang sekarang. Suara Ren sangat lembut, cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Rambut sebahu yang diwarnai blonde itu bahkan menambah poin kelebihan Ren membuat Luhan kian terkesima dan paham kenapa Sehun mencintai pria ini. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Ren mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi kayu berbentuk bulat disusul Sehun juga Luhan. Kini mereka berada di luar café, di bawah payung besar yang menaungi mereka dari sinar terik matahari. Ren masih merasa canggung dengan situasi ini begitupula dengan Sehun. Tidak tau apa lagi yang harus mereka katakan tapi berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak kunjung memutus senyumannya, bertopang dagu di atas meja sembari mengamati Ren. "Kalian sudah lama berpacaran, ya?"

Oh, jiwa wartawan Luhan kembali. Sehun memijat pelipisnya sebentar.

"Baru dua tahun." Ren menjawab dengan senang hati.

"Dua tahun itu lama. Kalian sangat serasi, aku seperti melihat Doughnut dan Zaspac."

Dengan bingung Ren terkekeh. Siapa itu Doughnut dan Zaspac?

"Oh, ya.. bisa aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat kepada Luhan. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sementara Ren hanya diam menunggu pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa kalian pernah berhubungan seks? Apa Sehun memasukimu melalui lubang anus?"

"Hah?" Ren ternganga karena pertanyaan sensitive Luhan.

Dan Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga karena sudah menuruti keinginan Luhan untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Seharusnya dia mengurung Luhan saja di dalam gudang bukannya menuruti keinginan wanita aneh ini. Mengesalkan!

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan membawa satu es crim di tangannya. Ada Sehun di sampingnya yang hanya diam dengan seribu pesona yang ia tebarkan di setiap langkah. Udara taman yang mereka lalui begitu sejuk, pepohonanpun sangat rindang membuat nuansa sore hari semakin terasa teduh. Setelah memuaskan jiwa fangril-nya Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karena kebetulan Ren pun memiliki pekerjaan dan menolak tawaran Sehun yang ingin mengantar sehingga kini Sehun pun memutuskan untuk ikut pulang saja ke rumah.

"Lain kali jangan tanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi." Sehun menoleh sebentar kepada Luhan lalu kembali menatap jalan di depan. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih merasa merinding jika mengingat semua pertanyaan Luhan yang diajukan kepada Ren, untung Ren memiliki otak cerdas sehingga beberapa pertanyaan sensitive seperti seks bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Itu hanya karena rasa penasaran, Sehun. Maaf."

Sehun hanya menghela napas sebagai respon permintaan maaf Luhan yang diucapkan dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah, tapi apa lagi yang bisa Sehun katakan. Ia malas untuk memperpanjang semuanya.

"Tapi Ren sangat cantik. Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya? Kenapa tidak mem-publikasikan hubungan kalian?"

"Menurutmu? Tentu aku mencintainya tapi pasangan seperti kami memang sedikit sulit untuk diterima."

"Kau benar. Aku heran pada hal seperti itu. Bukankah setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk hidup mereka? Jadi kenapa orang lain ikut campur." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Itu karena kita hidup tidak sendiri, Luhan. Orang sepertiku hidup bukan untuk diriku sendiri tapi juga untuk keluargaku dan banyak orang lainnya yang menggantungkan nasip di tanganku."

Ucapan Sehun, Luhan cermati dengan baik. Benar! Seperti dia yang hidup untuk adiknya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin wanita itu sedang membenarkan ucapannya.

"Luhan!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkah keduanya, membuat Sehun maupun Luhan menatap pada sosok pria tinggi yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Kening Sehun berkerut tipis mencoba mengamati pria itu sementara Luhan sudah menjatuhkan es crim miliknya dengan bibir menganga lebar.

"Cha-"

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan. Cha? Cha siapa? "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak menjawab Luhan justru merutuk di dalam hati. Kenapa bisa pria itu ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol ada di Singapore. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus berlari untuk kabur? Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu kentara jika dia menghindarinya? Tapi jika terus diam, dia harus menjawab apa? Keringat dingin serasa mengalir di kulit Luhan saat melihat langkah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Dan kerja lamban otak Luhan membuat Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu ada di depannya. Dengan senyuman kaku Luhan menatap Chanyeol. "Ba-baik." Sial, dia pun sampai masih tergagap.

"Kenapa tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu? Apa dia suamimu?" Chanyeol menatap kepada Sehun dan seingatnya memang pria ini yang ia lihat di Televise bersama Luhan. "Aku Chanyeol."

"Sehun."

Hanya satu detik Sehun membalas jabatan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol maklum dengan itu, karena yah.. tidak ada yang tidak tau Oh Sehun di kalangan pebisnis. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Luhan mendelik kepada Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan ramah Chanyeol dengan ketus. Pria ini memang tidak bisa memahami situasi.

"Yeol." Sedikit tidak enak Luhan tersenyum. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku pun hanya sedang lewat dan tidak sengaja melihatmu. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu kalian."

Luhan menatap sedih kepada Chanyeol yang pergi. Pria itu adalah pria yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi suaminya kelak tapi sayang, justru pria seperti Sehun yang dia dapatkan. Walau memang Sehun sedikit lebih tampan tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak sebaik Chanyeol.

"Siapa pria itu?" Sehun hanya sedikit merasa penasaran sehingga dia pun bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Dia Chanyeol. Pria yang aku sukai."

"Kau juga memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Aku bilang pria yang aku sukai."

"Ah, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Sehun tertawa dengan geli karena mengetahui kenyataan miris dari seorang Luhan. "Jelas dia tidak akan mencintai wanita sepertimu, Luhan. Hanya pria terbodoh di dunia yang akan mencintaimu."

Luhan mendecak kesal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, bodoh. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau kalau aku menyukainya. Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan perasaanku kepada Chanyeol." Dengan senyuman kecil Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya –berjalan mundur.

Dan Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan dengan sesekali terkekeh karena wanita itu yang terus berbicara, mengutarakan seberapa sempurnanya seorang Chanyeol untuknya. Sebisa mungkin Sehun mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik –tidak menyela. Sepertinya dia memang harus mulai menerima keberadaan Luhan jika memang tidak ingin hidup gila sendirian karena tingkah wanita itu. Menjadikan Luhan sebagai teman sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Chanyeol itu sempat memberiku bu- Akh!" Kalimat Luhan berubah menjadi pekikkan karena sesuatu seperti membuatnya akan terjatuh, dia tersandung karena sejak tadi berjalan mundur. Namun ketika tubuhnya sudah sedikit terjelengkang ke belekang sebuah tangan menariknya dengan cepat membuat pantat Luhan selamat dari kerasnya trotoar taman yang ia pijak.

Tidak tau bagaimana bisa tapi Luhan menyadari jika kini dia ada di dalam rengkuhan Sehun, dengan satu tangan Sehun melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan satu tangan lainnya masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Luhan masih pada titik terkejut, bukan karena jarak wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun ataupun karena mata mereka yang saling bertatapan, tapi dia terkejut karena hampir saja terjatuh!

Tapi syukurlah.. dia selamat.

Luhan tersenyum sembari menghela napas lega. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terdiam, tidak bisa berkedip dan terus terfokus pada wajah Luhan yang berjarak mungkin hanya empat senti darinya. Entah kenapa tapi wajah Luhan terlihat begitu sangat cantik sekarang dan senyuman kecil itu seakan memancarkan kilauan yang membutakan Sehun, terlebih mata Luhan pun seperti menjerat erat dirinya.

Sehun tidak mampu memahami ini karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bereaksi pada wanita. Biasanya jantungnya hanya bekerja cepat untuk Ren tapi kenapa sekarang dia pun berdetak cepat? Ada apa dengan dirimu, Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Preview next chap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?"

"Menggodamu."

.

.

Seperti yang diharapkan aku update kilat hahaha aku itu author rajin kalo ada mood nulis jadi ga usah khawatir. Misal ga update2 ya tandanya itu lagi ga mood jadi kadang tolong maklumi seperti saat ini WSL belum up. Ternyata jiwa gloomy-ku belum balik masih terjerembab ma jiwa edan Luhan di sini lol

Wow! Aku mau tepuk tangan! Review FF ini chap awal udah tembus 160 lebih. Aku terhura ternyata banyak yang mau FF ini lanjut dan sebagai tanda terima kasih aku panjangin wordnya di sini^^ Cuma usahanya HunHan buat bisa hamil baru dimulai chap depan, jadi siapa minta chap tiga ayo review.

Yang pada nebak kalau pacar Sehun itu Baekhyun salah lah. Aku pake Ren karena aku benci Ren yang cantiknya ngalahin aku jadi di sini aku mau nistain dia hohoho Baekhyun tetap jadi sahabat sejati Luhan dan yang belum muncul adik Luhan. Tunggu ya^^

Untuk cerita kehidupan Luhan dan kerja sama Luhan ama Seoin udah aku jabarain detailnya, jadi Luhan harus cerai ama Sehun misal gagal lurusin Sehun dalam waktu lima belas bulan tapi kalo berhasil terserah mau lanjutin pernikahan apa engga. Yang udah pada nebak di review kalian jago, aku salut. Dan seperti FF lainnya aku akan balas beberapa review2 kalian sebagai bukti kalau aku baca review kalian walau ga mungkin balas semua review kalian lol cekidot!

Luhan Jongkok : Ih sama, aku juga lagi kaya gitu mangkannya WSL belum up lol

Liex : Apa itu? hahaha tepat

Selenia Oh : Aw saranghae to

Luhannyasehun1204 : Berkat dukunganmu sayang. Lop yu

Ray Han : Ya ampun pake segala pasti keren kan jadi malu hahaha tenang, tidak ada airmata ko

Sanmayy88 : nyebelin, kamu tu kalo nebak2 FF ku selalu tepat hahaha

Seijuurou eisha : Mendongak aslinya, biasalah typo belian keluar. FFku tanpa typo itu bagai gentong tanpa sampah hikz aku terhura. Maapin ya, males edit ulang /ditabok/

chagiLu : Ga penting karakter itu. jadi ga usah kamu rempongin hahaha

raiscrea : Ada, tapi belum dapet ide. Tar ya.. lagian kalo udah end, sequel mah bisa nyusul kapan aja lol

yellowfishh14 : Ih, lama ga baca reviewmu. Maksudku tergantung review kalo banyak yang minta lanjut aku terusin, gitu.

Keys : Hahaha makasih^^ wait ya

Monsluck : Baca dong. Dia hanya pemeran pembantu yang akan muncul untuk kebutuhan cerita. Ga usah khawatir^^

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Selalu bertemu dirimu dimanapun aku update FF hahaha Semoga deh tapi aku belum bisa up WSL, jiwa galau ku lagi ilang ih nyebelin.

Memei122004 : Emang model FFnya bakal gitu hahaha

Ludeer : Pinter ih! Kodenya kena berarti hahaha

Pecinta vkook : iya, FFn sempet error tapi sekarang udah balik ko. Hahaha iya, semoga image-ku ga Cuma author gloomy ya lol aku emang pengen jadi author yang bisa nulis beberapa FF yang beda next mungkin Fantasy.

Yeolfik : Ih, fika tau aja kalo ada Cy hahaha

Baekbeelu : Hahaha typo belian untuk mengasah otak itu. doain aja WSL bisa cepet up aku juga pengen tamatin FF itu segera sebenrnya.

Kwon : Ya, ampun. Move on dong.. itu kan udah tamat. Aku aja udah move on /ditendang/

Elisye het : Nanti ya^^

Anggrek hitam : Hahaha tulisanku ga pasaran. Apa dah kamu tu.

Dhania di9094 : Nyeeesss ya reviewmu heeemmm ga dilupain ko tapi nunggu giliran mood hahaha

Babybyune : Emang karakter Luhan aga aku buat gelo di sini lol serem kenapa? Why gitu

Nightiep : Ah kamu mah modus ni hahaha wait aja lah

Oh Hannie : Pake Ren ko.

Faizi : Aku, aku pacar Sehun wkwkwk

Chanbaeqiss : Bener ko hohoho

Cherry EXOL : Hahaha type2 pantang menyerah ya

Aku balas lumanyan banyak ya lol buat yang belum kebalas ga usah worry, aku baca ko review kalian^^ yang minta WSL up diharapkan memaklumi daku ya.. jiwa galau ku lagi berterbangan dan belum kembali. Tar aku pancing2 pake bawang merah biar balik lmao

Ok, sampai di sini. Terima kasih buat review / follow / favorit dari kalian^^ review lagi ya untuk chap ini^^ kita ketemu di next chap. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS. See yoouuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan embun dari permukaan gelas jatuh, membasahi meja kayu dimana kini Luhan sedang menopang dagunya dengan lesu. Ice Lemon Tea yang sudah dia pesan hampir tiga puluh menit lalupun belum tersentuh dan hanya ia mainkan demi mengurangi rasa bosannya. Tapi sedotan yang sejak tadi dia putar-putar tidak menentu di dalam gelas itu tidak seampuh permainan game online! Waktu yang bergulir justru semakin terasa membosankan.

"Hai. Lima puluh juta won-mu belum turun, ya?"

Dan biang dari kebosanan Luhan adalah dia, seorang Byun Baekhyun! "Kau berjalan dengan menaiki siput, ya? Ini sudah hampir empat puluh menit Baek."

"Maaf." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Luhan memang mengajaknya untuk bertemu dua jam lalu karena merasa suntuk di rumah sendirian, jadi mereka membuat janji pertemuan di sini, di salah satu restoran di Mall yang ada di kawasan Gangnam. "Tapi aku menaiki Bus, Lu. Bukan menaiki mobil pribadi sepertimu yang sudah siap antar jemput." Ini hanya alibi agar dia tidak terlihat terlalu bersalah.

Luhan mendengus malas lalu barulah Lemon tea pesanannya ia minum dalam sekali teguk. "Kau justru semakin membuatku suntuk, Baek." Meletakan gelas kosongnya di atas meja dan kembali bertopang dagu.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak sepantasnya pengantin baru memasang wajah masam. Apa kau belum mendapatkan jatahmu?" Urusan menggoda Luhan, Baekhyun memang ahlinya. Lihat! Luhan bahkan sudah memasang wajah jengkelnya, tapi Baekhyun justru tertawa karena itu. "Ada masalah?"

Napasnya Luhan hela dengan berat. "Tentu saja masalah."

"Apa?" Tapi Baekhyun selalu bisa memposisikan dirinya pula untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Sehun itu mengakui padaku kalau dia adalah Gay."

"Benarkah? Waaahh aku tidak menduga kalau dia seberani itu. Lalu masalahnya apa, Lu? Bukankah kalian bisa menjadi lebih terbuka."

Luhan menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyeringit miris karena melihat wajah kusut Luhan yang sangat terlihat buruk. "Seharusnya memang seperti itu tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada perkembangan. Sehun terlalu cuek, dia juga sangat sibuk untuk menggambar dan sulit untuk didekati, terlebih dia juga memiliki kekasih. Jika seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa membuat Sehun normal?"

Setelah mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di dada sembari menggeleng dengan decakan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Sedangkan usia pernikahan mereka sudah hampir satu bulan. Setidaknya harus ada satu langkah kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Luhan pasti terlalu lamban dalam bergerak! "Jadi apa kau belum pernah disentuh Sehun?"

"Jangankan disentuh, menyentuhpun aku belum pernah. Sehun bahkan masih tidur di sofa, kadang dia juga tidur di kamar lain."

"Ya, ampun! Perkosa saja."

"Kau gila!"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan geli. Bayang-bayang wajah ketakutan Sehun ketika Luhan akan memperkosanya entah kenapa terangkai sendiri di benaknya. Itu akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat lucu.

"Aku serius, Baek!" Luhan berseru kesal karena Baekhyun yang terus tertawa.

Dengan sedikit usaha Baekhyun meredam tawanya lalu kembali terfokus kepada Luhan. "Baiklah, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Wanita yang bisa kau andalkan, sayang. Jangan khawatir aku memiliki ide." Penuh kemisteriusan Baekhyun tersenyum dan Luhan tau jika Baekhyun memiliki ide yang mengerikan.

.

.

Lebih dari lima paper bag dari berbagai brand produk yang terjejer di atas ranjang Luhan amati secara cermat. Isi paper bag itu adalah barang-barang yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai senjata. Mereka membeli itu tadi siang, selepas Baekhyun mengutarakan idenya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah nasehat.

" **Kau itu harus bertindak sangat agresif, Luhan! Bersikaplah seperti seorang slut untuk merangsangnya dan menunjukan seberapa menggodanya dirimu. Jika berada di dalam rumah jangan pernah menggunakan pakaian panjang, itu dilarang keras! Buat penampilanmu selalu sexy dengan menggunakan pakaian milik Sehun dan Hot pants atau jika perlu hanya dengan celana dalammu saja untuk memancing hasrat kelelakian Sehun yang terpendam.** **Berikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil kepada Sehun, biasakan Sehun dengan tubuhmu, maka dari kebiasaan itu semuanya akan berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan."**

Ucapan Baekhyun kembali Luhan ingat. Dari semua perkataan Baekhyun menurutnya tidak ada yang salah tapi apa iya dia harus melakukan itu? Sebenarnya jika misi ini gagal sekalipun dia tidak akan kerugian apapun tapi Luhan hanya merasa seperti akan memakan gaji buta dan dia tidak enak kepada Seoin yang sudah baik kepadanya. Jadi sepertinya dia memang harus mencoba melakukan itu karena di sini tugasnya adalah untuk meluruskan Sehun bagaimanapun caranya.

Bahunya turun diiringi helaan napas pelan. Tidak menemukan pilihan lain, satu paper bag pun Luhan ambil demi memulai nasehat dari Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Di jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ini Sehun tengah menikmati waktu santainya setelah menyelesaikan desain apartemen yang menjadi proyek terbarunya. Dengan mata terfokus pada layar televise Sehun mencoba menikmati acara yang disuguhkan karena sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki tontonan kesukaan yang selalu dinantikan.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana suara panggilan itu berasal. Kemudian alisnya bertaut menimbulkan kerutan tipis pada keningnya karena dia menemukan Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan penampilan sedikit terbuka -gaun malam berwarna hitam sepanjang pangkal paha, memamerkan celana dalam berwarna putih yang membalut ketat kewanitaan Luhan. Mata tajamnya terus mengikuti pergerakan Luhan yang berjalan mendekat diiringi senyuman tipis dan tanpa diduga Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan posisi mengangkang, menghadap Sehun yang menatap bingung pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?"

"Menggodamu." Seringaian Luhan yang terlihat seperti seringaian seekor serigala betina terukir. Dia pun merapatkan diri, menempelkan belahan payudaranya dengan sengaja pada dada bidang Sehun. "Kita sudah hampir satu bulan menikah tapi kau belum pernah menyentuhku."

"Kau tau kalau aku ini Gay."

"Tapi kau harus menghamiliku. Cobalah untuk menyentuhku." Jarinya bermain di bahu Sehun dengan gerakan sesensual mungkin. "Kau hanya belum tau bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan seorang wanita."

"Menjauhlah. Aku tidak berminat padamu."

Sebisa mungkin Luhan tetap mempertahankan tatapan menggodanya walau dia sudah amat ingin mencakar wajah datar Sehun yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Demi Baekhyun! Dia sudah semenjijikan ini. "Ini semua hangat, Sehun. Kau akan menyukainya."

"Sudah aku katakan. Aku tidak berminat padamu."

Luhan mendengus kesal. Tatapannya yang semula begitu tersirat penuh godaan berubah menjadi penuh kemarahan. "Siapa juga yang berminat padamu, bodoh!" Jaraknya dia jauhkan tapi dia tidak beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. "Aku melakukan ini agar kau bisa lebih cepat menghamliku. Kita ini harus bekerja sama tapi jika hanya aku yang berusaha bagaimana aku bisa hamil! Kau pun harus mulai membuka diri padaku."

Napasnya Sehun hela lalu dia balik menatap Luhan. "Aku tau itu tapi aku pun butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Tubuh Luhan, Sehun singkirkan dari pangkuannya, menjatuhkan Luhan pada sisi sofa yang ia duduki lalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan yang masih terlihat jengkel.

Air mineral di dalam botol kecil Sehun teguk demi menetralkan dirinya. Apa yang perlu dinetralkan memang? Entahlah, hanya saja paha putih mulus milik Luhan juga bagian yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam ketat itu seperti menempel di mata Sehun. Terlebih saat payudara Luhan menekan dadanya Sehun merasa kehilangan napas untuk beberapa detik sehingga ia membutuhkan air ini untuk melonggarkan paru-parunya yang sesak. Untungnya dia bisa mengkontrol semua itu dengan baik sehingga Luhan tidak mencurigai apapun.

Botol kecil yang masih berisikan setengah itu ingin kembali Sehun letakan di dalam kulkas tapi sebuah tangan merebutnya dan meminum sisa air di dalam sana. Luhan lah pelakunya dan Sehun hanya diam, menatap bagaimana Luhan menghabiskan air itu seperti manusia yang sudah tidak minum dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Setelah habis, botolnya Luhan buang lalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tajam kepada Sehun sebelum dia lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Dan lagi-lagi mata Sehun tanpa terkendali mengarah pada pantat sintal Luhan yang terpampang bebas, bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki mulus Luhan.

Sial! Ada apa dengan otaknya?

Menyadari jika hal tidak biasa menghinggapi dirinya Sehun pun menepuk pipinya sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan diri dari semua yang sedang dia alami. Paha mulus, payudara besar atau bagian tubuh molek milik wanita tidaklah asing bagi Sehun karena Sehun ada dilingkungan dimana para wanita selalu berpenampilan terbuka. Tapi ada apa dengan paha juga payudara milik Luhan? Kenapa membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini?

Ah, sepertinya dia harus menemui Ren nanti untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah mulai terpengaruh akan keberadaan Luhan.

.

.

Menyembunyikan tubuh miliknya yang masih berbalut gaun malam super pendek pilihan Baekhyun di bawah selimut adalah apa yang sekarang Luhan lakukan. Hatinya masih menggerutu, mengumpati Sehun yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan secara terang-terangan. Selimut putih itu bahkan tidak luput menjadi korban jari lentik Luhan yang terus meremasnya dengan gemas, membayangkan jika dia kini sedang meremas telinga Sehun sampai terputus.

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup terdengar. Itu Sehun, tapi Luhan mencoba tidak peduli. Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya karena dia tidak mau bertatapan dengan wajah menyebalkan Sehun.

"Ini sama-sama sulit untuk kita. Aku tau kau pun ingin cepat berpisah dariku. Tapi aku bukan pria normal yang bisa menghamilimu dengan mudah. Aku butuh waktu juga proses dan aku harap kau bisa sedikit bersabar. Untuk sekarang aku akan mulai mencobanya pelan-pelan, membuka diri seperti yang kau sebutkan."

Kalimat itu terlantun bagai desiran ombak yang menyapu pasir pantai. Ukiran senyuman tipis tanpa tertahankan tersemat di bibir Luhan dan segala kekesalan yang timbul bagai api yang sudah terpadamkan. Selimut yang menutupi dirinya Luhan sibak dengan perasaan gembira. Perkataan Sehun cukup membuatnya senang, setidaknya mereka tidak harus hidup seperti seorang musuh yang ada di medan perang. Luhan bosan jika harus hidup penuh ke-kakuan.

"Sehun."

"Hemm.."

Luhan yang sudah turun dari ranjang mendekati Sehun yang sudah membaringkan tubuh di sofa seperti biasanya. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Apa?" Dengan bingung Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri tetap di depannya.

"Membantumu melewati prosesnya." Tersenyum lebar Luhan menjawab dengan pasti. "Mulai sekarang jangan tidur di sofa, ya. Tidur bersamaku."

"Sudahlah. Naik ke ranjangmu dan tidur."

"Tidak mau." Luhan menggeleng. "Tidur bersamaku. Ini adalah salah satu proses yang harus dijalani."

Sehun mendecih geli. "Besok aku harus pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi. Jangan membuang waktu istirahatku hanya untuk berdebat."

"Jika kau tidak mau aku juga tidak akan tidur di ranjang." Masih kekauh pada keinginannya Luhan pun mendudukkan diri di lantai –tepat menghadap pada sofa yang Sehun tiduri. "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau mau tidur di ranjang bersamaku." Menyilangkan kaki kemudian ia peluk erat, mencoba melindungi diri dari udara dingin.

Menganggap jika Luhan hanya bermain-main dan meyakini jika nanti akan kembali ke ranjang, Sehun pun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata guna melepas penat yang dia rasakan seharian ini. Namun dia terusik. Matanya terasa mengantuk tapi dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak seperti biasanya. Berkali-kali posisinya ia ubah tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan kenyamanan sampai terasa sebuah pergerakan kecil yang mengganggu, membuat mata Sehun terbuka hanya untuk menemukan kepala Luhan ada di sampingnya.

Ternyata dugaan Sehun salah. Luhan tetap bertahan, memegang omongannya bahkan sampai tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Dasar wanita keras kepala! Terdiam sejenak Sehun menatap bagaimana kening Luhan yang menempel pada sisi sofa dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Itu pasti tidak nyaman untuk tidur.

Tidak tau rasa iba datang dari mana Sehun pun dengan hati-hati beranjak lalu membopong Luhan yang terlihat sudah sangat lelap. Sedikit terkekeh Sehun mendecih. Bagaimana bisa seseorang nyenyak tidur dalam posisi itu? Luhan memang wanita aneh.

Pelan-pelan Luhan, Sehun letakan di atas ranjang. Menyelimutinya lalu berniat untuk kembali ke sofa tapi perkataan Luhan yang memintanya untuk tidur bersama sebagai bentuk proses menghentikan langkah Sehun. Dia sudah bicara akan mulai membuka diri. Tidak tau membuka diri seperti apa tapi yang jelas membuka diri demi tujuannya untuk memiliki anak agar bisa hidup bahagia bersama Ren. Dan sepertinya perkataan Luhan benar. Dia harus bisa membiasakan untuk berdekatan dengan Luhan. Tapi apa itu tidak berbahaya? Otaknya sudah mulai sedikit melenceng. Bagaimana jika dia justru berubah menjadi pria normal? Sehun merasa serba salah sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia mencintai Ren. Sangat mencintai Ren kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia menjadi pria normal hanya karena wanita aneh seperti Luhan.

Menepis telak kegundahan hatinya dengan segala logika yang dia miliki Sehun pun membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, tepat di sisi Luhan, namun dalam jarak berjauhan. Rasa nyaman segera menyapa punggungnya dan mengundang kantuk Sehun kembali datang. Persetanlah dengan bagaimana nanti. Yang penting dia bisa tidur nyenyak, nyaman dan itu di ranjangnya sendiri bukan di sofa.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Sehun terhanyut dalam tidurnya hingga dia tidak tau jika kini Luhan membuka mata dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan benar-benar tertidur tapi itu tadi sebelum Sehun mengangkatnya. Ketika Sehun meletakan dirinya di atas ranjang barulah Luhan berpura-pura memejamkan mata. "Kau akan berubah menjadi pria normal, Sehun." Bagai mengucapkan mantra Luhan menuding pada Sehun lalu tanpa canggung dia mendekat pada pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Setelah meyakinkan diri terlebih dulu jika Sehun sudah benar-benar nyenyak dengan cara menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, Luhan pun segera memeluk Sehun dengan posisi menyamping. Tangannya melingkari perut Sehun dan kepalanya tepat menghadap sisi kiri wajah tampan Sehun. "Selamat malam Tuan Oh." Berbisik pelan lalu Luhan pun kembali memejamkan mata, mengikuti Sehun untuk tidur dengan seribu kenyamanan yang terasa.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang Oh Sehun. Tirai berwarna cream yang menutupi jendela besar –berfungsi pula sebagai pintu menuju halaman kecil, sama sekali tidak terbuka dan suasana masihlah amat sunyi tenang karena sekarang baru menunjukan pukul enam pagi di mana matahari pun belum bersinar terik di atas sana. Tapi hanya saja dengkuran harus yang terdengar di telinganya itu bagai alarm yang mampu membangunkan Sehun, membuat nyawanya kembali dari peraduan mimpi.

Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam Sehun menoleh ke arah kiri dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika menemukan wajah Luhan yang begitu dengan dirinya. Wanita ini masih tertidur lelap dengan tangan melingkar di perutnya juga kaki yang menindihi pahanya. Astaga, apa Luhan mengira jika dia adalah guling? Sedikit kesal Luhan ia dorong, membuat tubuh wanita itu berguling terlentang di sampingnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun tidak mungkin bisa tidur lagi jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi agar dia pun tidak terlambat untuk datang ke kantor nanti.

.

.

Tubuh itu menggeliat dalam kondisi gaun tidurnya yang tersingkab ke atas, menampilkan bagian perut miliknya yang sangatlah putih juga sexy. Mata rusa itu mengerjab dibarengi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Setelah menarik napas barulah Luhan mendudukkan diri dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Sehun, sedang memunggungi dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hemmm." Tanpa berbalik ke belakang Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gumaman.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kantor."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan kesekian Luhan membuat Sehun berbalik badan dengan rasa kesal yang akan dia luapkan, tapi saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang sedikit berantakan membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat. Itulah pikir Sehun. "Mencari dasi." Sehingga dia pun mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Dasi?" Luhan mengulang dengan senyuman lebar. Hasratnya merasa tergugah untuk melakukan hal romantis seperti yang ada di drama-drama. "Kau tau? Harapanku adalah memakaikan dasi milik suamiku." Dengan riang ia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sehun memincing ketika dasi yang sudah ia ambil Luhan rebut dari tangannya.

"Memakaikan dasimu, tentu saja. Kau kan suamiku."

"Dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Mata rusanya yang masih sedikit sayu mengamati bagian tubuhnya sendiri yang ditunjuk Sehun dan Luhan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. "Kenapa?" Sehingga dia menatap kembali pada Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kau itu belum mandi. Bahkan kau belum mencuci muka ataupun sikat gigi."

"Oh." Respon alami dari Luhan adalah senyuman lebarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bau."

Dan jika sudah seperti ini Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

Luhan semakin menipiskan jaraknya pada Sehun lalu menyampirkan dasi itu ke belakang leher Sehun. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghindar Sehun pun hanya diam sembari memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat serius dengan hiasaan kerutan tipis di keningnya. Bagaimana lekukkan wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu pas tanpa ada kekurangan di bagian manapun mampu membuat Sehun mematung untuk mengakui jika Luhan adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

"Sehun."

"Hemmm.."

"Bisakah kau menunduk? Kau terlalu tinggi."

Tapi Luhan memang Luhan yang selalu berakhir membuatnya kesal. Sembari mendengus kakinya ia tekuk sedikit hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Luhan dan Luhan mulai kembali membuat sampul dasi merah yang menjadi pasangan kemeja hitam Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun masih bisa menahan rasa pegal pada kakinya, tapi setelah berkali-kali melihat Luhan kembali melepaskan sampul dasinya membuat Sehun menjadi merengut heran. Ini bahkan sudah kelima kalinya Luhan memasang lalu melepaskan dasi itu kembali dan mengulanginya lagi dari awal. "Kau tidak bisa memasang dasi, ya?" Dan dengan curiga Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku bisa hanya saja aku lupa."

Sial! Tubuhnya kembali Sehun tegakkan dengan sebal. "Bodoh, kau membuang-buang waktuku."

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah memakai dasi saja." Dasi tidak bersalah itu Luhan lempar ke sembarang arah. "Kau itu lebih tampan jika seperti ini." Membuka dua kancing kemeja Sehun, setelahnya Luhan amati bagian dada Sehun yang sedikit terlihat penuh kekaguman. "Aku suka." Tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan dua jempol.

"Terserahmu." Sehun berbalik badan tanpa mengubah apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan pada penampilannya.

"Sehun."

Namun panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun batal untuk membuka pintu kamar. "Apa?" Dengan malas Sehun berbalik ke belakang dan dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah ciuman kilat di bibir tipisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu." Tanpa ketakutan jika mungkin Sehun akan marah Luhan menjawab. "Itu adalah salah satu bagian dari proses. Morning kiss."

Ini kedua kalinya Luhan mencium bibirnya dan merasa terlalu malas untuk berdebat karena diapun dihimpit waktu Sehun keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum senang. "Aku menjadi suka mencium Sehun." Pipinya yang menjadi hangat ia tangkup lalu Luhan pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Hai! Pengantin baru kita datang!" Itu adalah seruan si berengsek Kim Jongin atau Kai yang tanpa malu berteriak ketika melihat Sehun muncul memasuki ruang rapat, membuat sepuluh orang lebih yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan dengan tawa menggelegar. "Bagaimana cuti pengantinmu tuan Oh? Apa menyenangkan?" Pantatnya ia dudukkan di atas meja, menghadap Sehun yang sudah menduduki tempatnya.

"Diamlah keparat." Tidak memperdulikan sopan santun Sehun menatap sengit kepada wajah jahil Jongin yang sangat ingin ia cakar.

"Waw. Kau terlihat sangat masam. Apa kau tidak mendapatkan jatahmu semalam?" Pertanyaan frontal Jongin yang sarat akan godaan sontak membuat semua orang tertawa dan Sehun hanya bisa menyabarkan diri atas kelakukan sahabatnya ini.

Dari semua orang yang mengenalnya memang tidak ada satupun yang tau jika Sehun adalah seorang Gay dan memiliki kekasih pria, termasuk Jongin karena itu adalah RAHASIA KELUARGA yang sangat orang tua Sehun jaga demi melindungi nama baik mereka semua. Jadi yah, diolok-olok saat si lajang berubah setatus menjadi berkeluarga itu sangat wajar untuk terjadi.

"Sehun. Kapan kau akan mengundang kami untuk datang ke rumah barumu itu?" Sosok pria melempar pertanyaan yang langsung disetujui teman-teman Sehun lainnya.

"Tenang, kami akan membawa tissue toilet yang banyak untukmu sebagai hadiah." Dan celetukan dari salah seorang lainnya itu berhasil memancing tawa untuk kembali pecah dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Sehun tidak berminat untuk menanggapi bullyan tidak penting mereka.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir." Jongin turun dari meja lalu berdiri di belakang Sehun dan percaya atau tidak sekarang Sehun dapat merasakan aura buruk. "Akhir minggu depan Sehun mengundang kita untuk berpesta di rumah barunya. Iyakan tuan Oh?"

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Di rumah ada Luhan dan di kantor ada Jongin. Sehun mungkin akan beruban lebih cepat jika dua puluh empat jam hidup bersama dua manusia ini.

"Hai, apa yang kalian ributkan?" Sosok pria lain masuk, menyelamatkan Sehun dari pembullyan yang dia alami. Itu Suho si ketua tim di proyek ini.

"Oh Sehun sudah selesai dari cutinya ketua."

"Ah, si pengantin baru?"

Tapi sialnya Suho pun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk ikut menggoda Sehun. Sungguh pagi yang buruk.

"Ketua, kau tidak boleh mengirim Sehun ke Italy untuk cek lokasi. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman karena yang dipeluk sudah bukan lagi sebuah guling." Itu Jongin dan lagi-lagi semua orang tertawa termasuk Suho.

Keparat! "Bisa kita mulai rapatnya? Atau aku akan membakar desain apartemen ini."

Semua orang seketika terdiam. Suho berdehem lalu membuka leptop miliknya dan tidak ada lagi yang bersuara sekarang, termasuk Jongin yang baru beberapa detik lalu tertawaa paling keras. Di sini tidak ka nada yang mau untuk bermain-main dengan wajah kesal Sehun karena itu akan berdampak besar pada hidupmu.

Percayalah!

.

.

Kembali ke rumah setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kantor, Sehun disambut oleh sosok Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memasang senyuman lebar dan mengenakan kemeja yang demi Tuhan, sangat Sehun tau kalau kemeja itu adalah miliknya. "Kenapa kau memakai pakaianku?" Sedikit tidak paham Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku terbiasa memakai kemeja dan hot pants jika di rumah." Itu hanya alasan. "Karena aku datang tidak membawa apa-apa jadi aku memakai milikmu saja. Tidak apa-apakan?"

Malas menjawab karena Sehun yakin akan percuma jika dia melarang Luhan sekalipun, jadi Sehun hanya menghela napas dan Luhan tau kalau Sehun tidak akan memarahinya.

"Sehun."

"Hemmm.."

"Aku boleh memelukmu, ya?"

"Hah?"

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Sehun, Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun membuat telinganya dapat merekam aktivitas jantung Sehun di dalam sana. Rasanya nyaman, Luhan bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu terapi kecil. Pelukan, ciuman dan sentuhan. Kau harus membiasakan sentuhanku dan tidak boleh menolak karena bagaimanapun aku adalah istrimu."

Telinga Sehun menangkap jelas ucapan yang Luhan katakan dan tidak tau kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan bantahan ataupun bergerak untuk melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya, karena tanpa Sehun sadari dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan yang Luhan berikan, bahkan rasa lelah seketika hilang karena tepukan tangan Luhan di punggungnya yang menenangkan.

Ini gawat! Sehun mulai menikmati keberadaan Luhan.

"Apa kau lelah?" Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun. "Biar aku siapkan air panas untukmu mandi." Berjinjit lalu memberikan ciuman di bibir Sehun sebelum dia pergi menuju kamar.

Ciuman ketiga. Astaga.. langkahnya membawa Sehun untuk duduk di sofa. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum dengan harapan jejak ciuman Luhan menghilang dari sana tapi itu tidak berguna karena sentuhan lembut bibir Luhan bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan, seperti menempel bagai permen karet menjijikan.

Ah, tidak.. ini tidak semenjijikan itu. yea.. Sehun mengakuinya.

.

.

Sehun baru merasakan sekikuk ini ketika sedang bersama Luhan. Wanita itu sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengamatinya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Niatnya dia ingin tidur cepat, karena itulah selesai mandi Sehun segera membaringkan diri di ranjang, tapi jangankan memejamkan mata, menghela napaspun terasa susah. Tatapan Luhan terlalu kentara sedang memperhatikannya dan itu sangat mengganggu! Dengan jengah Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang berada pada posisi menyamping, menghadap dirinya. "Kau kenapa Luhan?"

Masih tersenyum Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kalau begitu jangan terus memandangiku."

Tidak merasa kesal karena tatapan tidak suka Sehun, Luhan justru kian melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku hanya senang karena sekarang kau mau tidur bersamaku tanpa aku paksa." Dan hal yang membuat Luhan sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun tercetus dengan ringan, memasuki telinga Sehun yang langsung berdehem pelan.

"Kau biasa mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, ya? Maksudku perkataanmu tadi seperti sebuah pengakuan."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol, kan? Aku mengatakannya padamu karena kau adalah suamiku."

Suamiku? Kata itu menghinggapi benak Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menganggapnya seperti seorang suami sungguhan sementara mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan dengan sebuah tujuan. Sehun pun merasa sulit untuk menganggap Luhan sebagai istrinya, dan dia yakin jika semua orang akan seperti ini, tapi Luhan justru bersikap selayaknya mereka benar-benar seorang pasangan. Atau.. apa jangan-jangan Luhan benar menyukainya?

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menepis pemikiran itu dan Sehun pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan ke langit-langit kamar yang temaram karena lampu utama sudah dimatikan, menyisakan dua lampu tidur di atas nakas.

"Sehun."

"Hemmm.."

"Aku ingin tidur memelukmu seperti kemarin."

Namun ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menatap dirinya tapi kali ini dengan bola mata yang sedikit melebar. Apa maksud dari kata kemarin? "Kemarin kau sengaja memelukku? Bukan karena menganggapku sebagai guling?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada guling sekerasmu." Dengan polos Luhan mengutarakan apa yang tersirat di benaknya dan seperti tadi, tanpa izin Luhan mendekat lalu memeluk perut Sehun. "Hangat. Ini sangat nyaman.."

Napas Sehun tercekat saat halusnya rambut Luhan menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Wangi shampoo yang dikenakanpun tak elak mencemari udara yang Sehun hirup, membuat Sehun merasa semakin menyerah untuk menghindar. Terlebih Luhan menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal, membuat Sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memeluk seseorang sedekat ini." Luhan berkata dengan memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja datang ketika kepalanya begitu terasa pas untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun. "Sebagai seorang suami kau harus berguna untukku, Sehun. Benarkan? Dan memelukku ketika tidur itu bisa menjadi salah satunya."

Bagi seorang bisu Sehun hanya diam. Dia tidak menjawab apapun karena perkataan Luhan bagai mengirimkan getaran kecil pada hatinya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan yang memiliki arti, bukan sekedar permintaan yang diucapkan tanpa alasan.

Seharusnya sekarang Luhan dia singkirkan dari tubuhnya tapi entah apa yang membuat Sehun tetap bertahan pada posisinya bahkan sampai dengkuran halus itu terdengar, menandakan jika Luhan sudah tertidur lelap Sehun masih pada posisinya, tanpa memiliki niatan memindahkan Luhan.

Sebagai seorang suami dirinya harus berguna dan ya.. anggap Sehun sedang melakukan itu malam ini. Mengabulkan keinginan Luhan karena mungkin besok dia tidak akan lagi membiarkan Luhan memeluk dirinya.

Ya, semoga terjadi sesuai dengan harapannya karena Sehun tau, semakin dekat Luhan dengannya dia akan menjadi semakin menerima keberadaan Luhan sebagai istrinya. Dan itu benar-benar Sehun hindari karena dia masih ingat jika ada Ren yang menantikannya..

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Ketemu di chap 3^^ ciee yang pada mesyum. Dikasih preview gituan doang langsung mikirnya bakal ada NC lol susah emang kalo otak-otak kolor Sehun wkwkwkwk

aku seneng respon baik masih didapet ma FF ini^^ soal Luhan yang Fujo itu emang udah aku rencanain dari awal dan Alhamdulillah kalo itu bisa dikit hibur kalian. Aku happy loh baca review kalian walaupun sekarang dede lagi sakit hikz doain cepet sembuh ya^^

soal Ren kenapa aku pake Ren karena Baek atau Soo itu udah terlalu sering dijadiin orang ketiga HunHan jadi aku pake Ren. Yang ga tau Ren biar aku kasih tau, dia member Boyband Nuest.. coba cari video clipnya, Ren cantik ko^^ untuk yang menanti adik Luhan, belum bisa aku munculin. Ditunggu ya

tapi ini ga tau kenapa ya, sejak up chap kemarin di sekitarku jadi kaya banyak yang ngomongin soal A Round Trip To Love lol sumpuh. Sehari aku bisa liat lima status soal ni film lmao tapi emang lagi bumingkan ya ni film? sayang aja dede belum liat.

Dan inilah kerja keras Luhan untuk menaklukkan Sehun di chap tiga. Mau chap empat? Ayo review! Yang tetap menanti WSL, coba abis ini aku garap. Siapa tau jiwa glommyku datang disaat aku lagi sakit lmao dan aku mau minta maaf karena ga bisa balas review kalian /sedih/ padahal banyak yang pengen aku jawab, tapi mungkin di next chap ya aku bisa balas review kalian lagi seperti sebelumnya.. jadi, ditunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini^^

Terima kasih seperti biasa buat review / follow / favorit dari kalian untuk FF ini. Terima kasih buat dukungan semangatnya^^ kita ketemu di next chap. Ok?

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS! Love you all. See you^^

Ah, ya.. dukung solo debut suaminya dede ya.. namanya Zhang Yixing atau Lay EXO^^ yang nonton MVnya langsung di Youtube tar dede kasih ciuaman basah, sebasah semvak Sehun kalo lagi tegang. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaannya begitu banyak. Lembaran-lembaran kertas putih menantinya untuk disapu menggunakan pensil dan menghasilkan sebuah gambar bangunan-bangunan yang menghasilkan jutaan won. Proyek untuk Hotel di Italy bahkan belum kelar sepenuhnya tapi sampai sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, tidak ada satupun yang bisa Sehun selesaikan. Layaknya penulis yang tengah mengalami _Write Block,_ Sehun kehilangan inspirasi dan merasa malas untuk menggenggam pensil.

Dering ponsel miliknya kembali berbunyi, mengisi kehampaan kantor yang telah sepi. Itu Luhan, dan sudah tiga belas kali ini Sehun mengacuhkan panggilan telpon perempuan itu. Dan tak berjarak jauh dari panggilan terakhir, satu pesan singkat masuk yang segera Sehun baca.

' _ **Sehun, kapan kau pulang? Aku menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama.'**_

Berpikir sejenak, Sehun mengetikan sesuatu dengan cepat sebagai balasan sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

' _ **Aku tidak pulang malam ini.'**_

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi dengan berisik karena sang pelaku mungkin sudah tidak memiliki rasa sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir cerah di bibir seseorang yang bahagia. _Akhirnya_ _yang_ _dinantikannya_ _datang_! "Sehun." Ren menyambut kedatangan prianya dengan pelukan erat. Tanpa ragu Sehun pun membalas pelukan Ren. "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Dia mencium bibir Ren sekilas lalu merengkuh pinggang Ren dan berjalan bersama menuju kamar.

"Mau aku siapkan air untuk mandi?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak merasa lelah."

Ren tersenyum kian lebar saat Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya dengan leluasa Ren lingkarkan di leher Sehun dan menerima ciuman panas yang Sehun berikan tanpa basa-basi. Mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dan rasa rindu yang bercampur gairah bagai bola salju yang digelindingkan dari atas tebing. Mereka telah siap untuk meledak bersama.

.

.

Hanya berbalut satu selimut yang sama Ren tidak hentinya melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Dia terus memeluk perut Sehun walau sudah tau jika pria itu tidak akan pergi dari apartemennya malam ini. Sehun mengatakan akan menginap, dan Ren menganggukinya dengan senang, walau dirinya tau jika kini tidak hanya dia yang menunggu kepulangan Sehun. Toh untuk apa peduli? Di sini posisinyalah yang utama bagi Sehun. Luhan hanya sekedar komplotan untuk menjalankan ide konyol.

"Siapa?" Ren melirik pada pesan yang sedang Sehun baca, dan sepertinya Luhan memiliki kepekaan jarak jauh karena perempuan itulah yang baru saja mengirimi Sehun pesan. "Apa dia tau kau berada bersamaku?"

Sehun menggeleng. Tanpa membalas dia meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas. "Tidurlah. Sekarang sudah tengah malam."

"Baiklah." Ren menyamankan kepalanya di lengan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya. Matanya sudah dia pejamkan namun Sehun masih terjaga karena pikirannya terpecah menjadi dua berkat pesan yang Luhan kirimkan.

' _ **Apa kau tidak bisa pulang saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian.'**_

.

Pagi ini Sehun merasa bingung akan tujuannya. Ke kantor atau pulang ke rumah? Ke kantor, tentu untuk bekerja lalu ke rumah untuk apa? Untuk mencek Luhan? Untuk memastikan wanita itu tidur dengan nyenyak samalam atau untuk berganti pakaian? _Ah_.. _tentu_ _untuk_ _berganti_ _pakaian!_

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Ren bertanya saat Sehun sudah rapi di pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dia sudah hapal pada jam kerja Sehun dan Sehun tidak mungkin akan ke kantor saat jam saja belum menunjukan pukul tujuh. "Kau mau pulang ke rumah?"

Sehun menengok kepada Ren. "Ya, aku harus berganti pakaian."

"Di sini ada pakaian milikmu, Sehun. Mau aku ambilkan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Pergerakan Ren yang akan membuka lemari terhenti karena penolakan Sehun yang tidak dia duga. Dia terdiam di tempat dan hanya terus menatap kepada pria-nya. _Dia_ _pulang_ _bukan_ _untuk_ _Luhan_ , _kan?_ Memikirkan itu membuat mood Ren menjadi buruk.

"Aku pergi." Ciuman di kening Sehun berikan tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Ren sekarang. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Seperti terburu-buru dia bergegas, bahkan langkahnya terhitung lebar dan dalam sekejap menghilang dari penglihatan Ren yang mendengus dengan sebal.

.

.

Pintu terbuka menandakan seseorang datang memasuki rumah. Luhan sempat mendengar suara mobil di pelataran. Sepertinya itu Sehun, tapi Luhan malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang untuk memastikannya sendiri. Sedangkan di luar kamar Sehun tengah berada di ruang makan. Bukan untuk memulai sarapan, tapi mencek apa perempuan bodoh itu mengisi perutnya semalam atau tidak, dan syukurlah karena tidak ada makanan yang tersaji dingin di sana, karena dia akan merasa bersalah jika menemukan itu. _Sekarang_ _di_ _mana_ _Luhan berada?_

"Kau pulang?"

Sehun menemukannya saat memasuki kamar. "Ya."

Luhan mendudukan diri dan tersenyum tipis kepada Sehun dengan wajahnya yang kusut juga matanya yang dilingkari lubang hitam. Sangat terlihat jika perempuan itu menghabiskan malamnya tanpa tidur. "Mau aku buatkan sarapan?"

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian.. lain kali kalau kau menginap di tempat Ren beri tahu aku sebelumnya, jadi aku bisa mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaniku."

Sehun terkejut akan perkataan Luhan. Semalam tidak ada pesan dari Luhan yang bertanya dia berada di mana atau pesannya yang memberitahu Luhan jika dia berada di tempat Ren. _Jadi_ _darimana_ _wanita_ _ini_ _bisa_ _tahu?_

"Feeling seorang wanita itu lebih tajam dari pisau, Oh Sehun.. Saat seorang pria memiliki kekasih dan tidak mencintai istrinya, memang kemana lagi dia akan menginap?" Luhan tidak bermaksud menyindir, tapi raut wajah Sehun amat mudah dia baca. Semalam Luhan hanya berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak di tempat Ren. Aku mengerjakan sesuatu di kantor."

"Sembilan puluh persen saat pria menyangkal itu berarti benar." Dengan malas Luhan bangun dari ranjang. "Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Lalu melewati Sehun yang tengah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 _Lagipula_ _untuk_ _apa_ _kau_ _menyangkalnya_ , _Oh_ _Sehun?_ _apa_ _yang_ _kau_ _pikirkan?_

"Iissshh.." Rasanya Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya agar kembali waras.

.

.

Selesai mandi juga sarapan Sehun menaruh piringnya sendiri di bak cuci. Di sampingnya ada tempat sampah yang tidak sengaja kaki Sehun senggol, dan dia melihat banyak makanan-makanan dibuang di sana. Keningnya menyeringit. _Sepertinya_ _mekanan_ _itu_ _belum_ _terlalu_ _basi,_ _jadi_ _apa_ _mungkin_ _itu_ _makanan_ _sisa_ _semalam?_ _Atau_ _malah_ _makanan_ _yang_ _belum_ _tersentuh?_ _Apa_ _Luhan_ _semalam_ _benar-benar_ _tidak_ _makan?_ _Oh_.. _ya,_ _Tuhan!_

Sehun menghela napas dengan tatapan bersalah. Wanita itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang suami jahat yang menikmati malam panasnya bersama orang lain di atas penantian setia istrinya. _Shit!_ _Drama_ _macam_ _apa_ _ini?_ Melempar sarung tangan karet yang semula akan dia pakai, Sehun pun berlalu dari sana. Mengacuhkan piring kotor sisa makanannya.

.

.

"Konsentrasilah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan hanya mengetuk-mengetuk pensil di pinggiran meja. "Apa istrimu sakit?"

"Apa di keningku tertulis kalau aku sedang memikirkannya?" Sehun menjawab dengan jengah. Bermaksud mengelak pada terkaan Jongin yang mengira dia tengah memikirkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa lagi yang membuat seorang pengantin baru melamun selain karena istrinya sakit atau karena istrinya datang bulan."

Telan saja si Kim Jongin keparat ini! Hampir-hampir Sehun akan melayangkan pensilnya ke kening Jongin tapi pria itu segera berlari dengan tawa kepuasan. Dia itu sedang memikirkan desain bangunan bukan Luhan! _Iya.. bukan Luhan. Sungguh!_

"Tolong perhatiannya. Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengirim siapa ke Italy untuk proyek kita nanti." Suho muncul menyita perhatian seluruh orang. "Sehun tentu akan berangkat untuk cek lokasi langsung, dan kau Kim Jongin yang akan menemaninya."

 _Berita_ _buruk!_ _Apa_ _tidak_ _ada_ _petir_ _yang_ _mau_ _menyambar_ _dirinya_ _sekarang?_ _ck.._ _Kim_ _Jongin!_ _Si_ _pendek_ _Suho_ _kenapa_ _harus_ _memilih_ _si_ _hitam_ _Jongin?_

"Ooo.. sepertinya ada yang kecewa." Jongin memulai aksinya saat melihat reaksi tidak suka Sehun. "Tenang, Sehun.. kalau kau kecewa, aku akan mengizinkanmu membawa Luhan, walau itu artinya aku akan menjadi orang ketiga yang tidak diharapkan."

"Diam kau hitam!" Habis kesabaran Sehun melempar gulungan buku yang ditangkap Jongin dengan baik hingga tidak sempat mengenai kepalanya. Jongin kembali tertawa, diikuti lainnya, sementara Sehun pergi keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Suho hanya mampu menggeleng dan dia berlalu bersama rekan-rekannya untuk kembali memulai pekerjaan.

.

.

"Apa! Pesta?" Luhan mengulang dengan antusias saat Sehun memberitahunya kalau teman-teman kantornya akan datang untuk berkunjung. Sebenarnya Sehun amat ingin menolak bahkan sudah berusaha menolak ide sialan Kim Jongin itu, tapi dia tidak memiliki dukungan. Hampir seluruh rekan kerjanya mendesaknya untuk menyetujui. Dan minoritas memang selalu kalah dengan mayoritas!

"Ya."

"Kapan?" Respon Luhan berbeda dengan Sehun. Di matanya terlihat ketidak sabaran yang besar.

"Akhir pekan nanti."

"Itu tiga hari lagi. Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Luhan mendudukan diri di samping Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan serius seperti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah hal penting layaknya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang jutaan won. "Di kulkas tidak ada banyak bahan makanan. Kita harus berbelanja, dan ah.. menyiapkan menu yang teman-temanmu suka. Apa kau tau mereka suka makanan apa? Asia? Eropa? Makanan jepang?"

Keningnya Sehun urut. Sekarang dia menyesal memberitahu Luhan. Jika tau perempuan ini akan seribut ini Sehun akan lebih memilih tidak memberitahu sampai teman-temannya datang nanti.

.

.

Sehari sebelum pesta, Luhan telah menyiapkan dirinya di penghujung petang. Di kepalanya terpasang topi rajut yang menutupi samapi telinga. Mantel tebal sepanjang lutut juga syal merah yang melilit di leher. Dia duduk manis di sofa, menanti kepulangan Sehun, padahal mereka tidak memiliki janji untuk pergi bersama tapi Luhan memutuskan akan pergi bersama Sehun, walau tidak tau pria itu akan pulang pukul berapa.

Jam terus berputar dan tidak berhenti. Detik menjadi menit lalu berubah menjadi jam. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu kepulangan Sehun dan syukurlah karena tidak sampai menjadi tiga jam, pria itu sudah muncul di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan bingung pada Luhan yang tersenyum lebar.

"Pergi berbelanja untuk pesta besok malam."

"Kau gila? Sekarang sudah setengah sembilan."

"Ini karena kau terlambat datang."

"Aku" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan heran. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku menunggumu pulang untuk pergi bersama."

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku lelah, pergilah sendiri."

Luhan menekuk bibirnya ke bawah karena penolakan Sehun. "Kau tega membiarkanku keluar malam-malam seorang diri?"

"Pergilah.. tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu." Mata rusanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena sikap acuh Sehun _._ Napasnya dia tarik dengan keras, layaknya seseorang yang sedang menangis. Sehun mengusak puncak kepalanya secara kasar. Dia kesal kepada dirinya sendiri yang merasa terusik. "Baiklah! Kita pergi." Dan berujung pada dirinya yang menyerah.

"Yey!" Luhan bersorak sembari mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas. Matanya kembali berbinar dan senyumnya kembali merekah seperti bunga matahari. "Kau memang suami terbaikku." Ciuman kilat di bibir Luhan hadiahkan, membuat Sehun berdehem pelan. "Sekarang pakai syalmu." Sedikit berjinjit Luhan melilitkan syal serupa dengan yang dia pakai di leher Sehun.

Syal couple! _Dari mana Luhan menemukan benda seperti ini?_ Tangannya terasa gatal ingin melepaskan syal itu tapi tidak bisa Sehun lakukan dan dengan terpaksa dia memakainya.

.

.

Di swalayan Sehun hanya bertugas mendorong troli layaknya pria-pria pada umumnya, dan Luhan yang sibuk memasukan hampir semua barang yang ada di setiap rak. Tidak tahu apa yang akan perempuan itu ciptakan nanti. Berdoa saja semoga makanan itu tidak akan berubah menjadi racun.

"Kau berniat memenuhi dapur ya?" Sehun menegur saat isi troli yang dia bawa sudah seperti gunung yang hampir meletus. Tapi saat Luhan menatapnya dengan sedih Sehun kembali menghela napas. "Beli saja apapun yang kau mau. Uangku tidak akan habis walau kau memborong **semuanya**."

Seharusnya Luhan peka pada nada menyindir Sehun yang menekankan kalimat terakhir, tapi perempuan itu justru melenggang dengan bebas, seperti dia nyonya kaya pemilik Black Card yang siap menghamburkan triliunan uangnya di dalam bank. Sehun memiliki Black Card omong-omong.

.

.

Setelah mendapat delapan kantung pelastik penuh belanjaan, Luhan baru menghentikan aksinya menghamburkan uang Sehun. Perempuan itu dengan girang duduk di kursi samping kemudi, membiarkan Sehun terfokus pada jalan di depan.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit mereka sampai di rumah. Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya, bersiap untuk keluar tapi dia jutru melihat Luhan yang telah tertidur. "Hey.. bangun." Dia menggoyangkan bahunya yang tetap terlelap. "Kita sudah sampai, Luhan!" Menyentak kecil berharap perempuan itu akan tersentak kaget, namun ingatkan Sehun jika Luhan tipe manusia yang tidak akan terbangung dari tidur walau dunia diterpa gempa.

 _Cobaan apa lagi ini, Tuhan?_

Jika menangis itu tidak memalukan baginya mungkin Sehun sekarang sudah menangis di pelataran. Tubuhnya sudah remuk dan haruskan mengangkat Luhan beserta belanja-belanjaannya? Mungkin dia harus mempekerjakan satu orang untuk menjadi pengasuh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau makan? Kenapa berat sekali?" Di tengah napasnya yang mulai menipis Sehun bergumam. Luhan terkulai bagai mayat di gendongannya, membuat beban tubuhnya bertambah berat. Tanpa peduli jika tidur Luhan mungkin akan terusik Sehun membanting Luhan begitu saja di ranjang, tapi lihat.. wanita itu justru berguling tengkurab lalu melanjutkan mimpinya. Sehun mendecih melihat itu, dan dirinya teringat pada belanjaan Luhan yang masih belum dia bawa masuk. "Double shit!"

.

.

Seperti sehabis mendaki bukit, Sehun amat bisa merasakan kenikmatan berbaring di ranjang. Tubuhnya dia buat sesantai mungkin agar rasa pegalnya terurai namun belum ada dua menit memejamkan mata dia dikagetkan oleh sesuatu diperutnya. Matanya terbuka dan melihat Luhan lah yang mengagetkannya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya juga membaringkan kepalanya di dadanya seperti biasa. Hal yang sama yang sering Ren lakukan namun memiliki perbedaan.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun pikir Luhan masih terlelap, tapi ternyata dia telah terjaga. Perempuan itu bahkan tengah menatapnya dengan lembut juga senyumannya yang tidak pernah redup. "Untuk membiarkanmu menghabiskan uangku?"

Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun. "Bukan, tapi karena sudah mau menemaniku. Maaf aku tertidur. Kau pasti sudah kesulitan karena berat badanku. Mulai besok aku berjanji akan diet."

"Aku akan lebih berterima kasih kalau kau tidak kembali merepotkanku."

"Jadi aku ini merepotkan untukmu?" Luhan memincing kepada Sehun yang mengangguk. "Jadi kau menganggapku beban?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baik! jangan pedulikan aku."

Sehun menyeringit saat Luhan tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan justru mengeratkannya. _Sesuai nada kesal suaranya seharusnya dia tidur membelakanginya kan_? _Wanita biasa bertingkah seperti itu jika marah. Bahkan Ren pun pernah melakukannya._

"Walau aku beban dan merepotkanmu, tapi jangan berhenti memperdulikanku walau aku memintanya. Karena aku suka menjadi beban yang merepotkanmu."

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih. Luhan memang tidak selalu sesuai dugaan, tapi kenapa setiap kalimat yang Luhan katakan selalu memiliki efek tersendiri bagi Sehun? Seperti sekarang. Bibirnya tanpa bisa ditahan tersungging miring karena sebuah senyuman kecil.

.

.

Akhir pekan, hari minggu. Sehun biasa menghabiskannya di ranjang untuk istirahat, apa lagi kejadian semalam membuat punggungnya terasa remuk sehingga tidurnya amat terasa nyaman juga nyenyak. Dia bermimpi tengah berjemur di pantai yang terik. Meminum jus dingin yang segar juga disuapi Ren buah-buahan. Mimpi itu seperti semakin melarutkannya dalam kantuk, namun saat Ren menjelma menjadi Luhan yang berteriak-teriak Sehun mengkerutkan kening. Perempuan itu memukuli lengannya di dalam mimpi tapi entah kenapa tubuh Sehun seperti benar-benar dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Oh Sehun, bangun!" Itu teriakan Luhan, tapi bukan Luhan di alam mimpi Sehun. Itu Luhan sesungguhnya yang sedang menindas Sehun dengan pukulan. "Pukulan tidak akan bisa membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Aku harus memiliki cara lain." Luhan tersenyum licik. Dia merunduk lalu tanpa ragu menggigit daun telinga Sehun dengan sangat kuat hingga pria itu langsung menjerit dan tersentak dari tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sehun tidak mampu mengkontrol teriakannya karena kesal juga rasa sakit teramat di telinganya. Tangannya tanpa henti mengusap bekas gigitan Luhan yang menyebabkan daun telinganya memerah.

"Itu salahmu karena kau tidak juga bangun." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tau perbuatannya keterlaluan tapi dia tidak mau jika disalahkan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang langsung menunduk. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merasa takut akan terkena hukuman, dia hanya berani melirik ketika Sehun beranjak dari ranjang. "Bantu aku di da-"

"Diam!"

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Sehun bangun, tapi pria itu tidak juga muncul di dapur untuk membantunya. Padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore tapi menu-menu pilihannya belum selesai dimasak. Tangannya sudah terasa pegal karena harus melakukan semuanya seorang diri. _Apa_ _Sehun_ _masih_ _marah_ _kepadanya?_

"Aku tidak mau memotong, karena jariku bisa teriris. Aku tidak mau mengaduk karena itu akan membuat tanganku pegal."

Suara itu membuat Luhan mendongak cepat. Raut kelelahannya seketika buyar karena senyuman cerah yang dia tampilkan. "Sehun." Dia senang menemukan Sehun berada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya percuma kau memintaku membantu di dapur, karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Sehun yang semula hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur -menyaksikan kerepotan Luhan bersama tepung, yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya mendekat. Dia berdiri di samping Luhan lalu mengamati meja Pantry yang berantakan. "Sudah berapa lama kau menghancurkan dapur?"

"Maaf."

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau kembali membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk tiga kali dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar karena Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak marah kepadanya. Dia pikir akibat kejadian tadi akan membuat mereka kembali serasa hidup di medan perang. "Jadi harus bagaimana jika aku ingin membangunkanmu? Haruskah aku menciummu seperti yang ada di drama-drama."

"Jangan pernah berani melakukan itu." Sehun memperingatkan. Memberi tatapan yang memberitahu Luhan jika perempuan itu akan mati kalau melakukan apa yang ada di isi kepalanya.

"Potong bawang." Satu mangkuk berisikan bawang Bombay Luhan taruh di hadapan Sehun dengan cemberut.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau memotong."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sekarang." Tubuhnya Luhan majukan kepada Sehun yang dengan otomatis menghindar.

"Baiklah, aku memotong bawang." Sedikit gugup Sehun mengalah dan kembali membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Pria macam apa yang takut pada ciuman perempuan." Luhan bergumam mengejek dan dia mulai kembali pada tanggung jawab dapurnya.

Walau sedikit merasa tidak terima tapi pada akhirnya kini di tangan Sehun sudah ada satu pisau yang dia gunakan untuk memotong bawang dengan lamban. "Luhan."

"Hemmm.." Luhan masih terfokus pada adonan kue-nya. Sehingga dia tidak menoleh kepada Sehun yang kini tengah dilanda keraguan.

Dia hanya bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Sehun merasa tidak enak, takut menyinggung perasaan Luhan juga, tapi dia harus mengatakannya! "Aku mengundang Ren untuk datang." Dan dengan alot kalimat itu akhirnya keluar.

"Benarkah?"

 _Nada_ _suara_ _macam_ _apa_ _itu?_ Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang menatapnya berseri-seri. Oh, ingatkan Sehun kalau perempuan ini aneh! Alih-alih merasa tersinggung seperti yang dia khawatirkan Luhan justru lebih terlihat antusias. Percuma dirinya sempat merasa ragu karena ingin menjaga perasaan Luhan kalau Luhan-nya sendiri merasa senang akan kehadiran Ren. Menghela napas Sehun kembali memotong bawang Bombay tanpa ingin membahas lebih lanjut, karena perempuan ini pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan tentang jiwa fujo-nya itu.

"Aku senang kalau Ren datang. Ajak saja dia menginap. Ah.. apa boleh aku mengundang seseorang juga?"

"Siapa?" Dengan malas Sehun menjawab.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa datang, jadi aku ingin mengundang Chanyeol."

"Tidak boleh!"

Luhan merengut saat Sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat juga tegas, seperti dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Matanya bahkan mendelik, seolah tidak ingin dibantah. "Kenapa? Kau boleh mengundang Ren kenapa aku tidak boleh mengundang Chanyeol?" Tapi Luhan bukan perempuan yang akan mundur hanya karena itu.

"Di sini tidak ada yang dia kenal. Itu akan menyulitkannya." _Jawaban_ _bodoh!_

"Aku mengenalnya. Chanyeol bisa bersamaku."

"Tetap tidak boleh! Lagipula apa kau hanya memiliki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai temanmu di sini? Undang orang lain."

"Tapi aku memang hanya memiliki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai temanku di sini!"

"Orang kaya mana yang hanya mempunyai dua teman?"

"Justru karena aku terlalu kaya aku jadi hanya memiliki dua teman. Kau tidak pernah menonton drama, ya? Orang kaya tidak bisa sembarangan memiliki teman."

Sehun mendecih karena kengototan Luhan menjawab ucapannya. Perempuan ini bahkan tidak pernah langsung mengiya'kan ucapannya tanpa membantah lebih dulu. _Sungguh!_ _Perempuan_ _menyebalkan!_

.

.

Malam tiba. Pukul tujuh lebih empat menit teman-teman kantor Sehun termasuk Ren datang. Mereka dengan heboh menyusuri rumah Sehun atau memuji masakan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Melihat itu Sehun mendecih. Entah tidak suka karena Luhan banyak dipuji atau tidak suka karena Luhan banyak digoda pria lain.

"Hentikan. Kalian membuatnya risi." Perannya di depan orang adalah suami yang amat mencintai istrinya dan Sehun melakoninya dengan menarik pinggang Luhan merapat kepadanya. "Masuklah ke kamar. Jangan hiraukan mereka."

"Eeyyy.. kau tidak bermaksud mengurungnya di tengah-tengah pesta kan, Oh Sehun?" Jongin dengan kejahilannya yang semakin meningkat beralih menggoda Sehun. "Atau kau ingin menyembunyikannya karena tidak suka berbagi kecantikan istrimu dengan orang lain?"

"Benarkah aku cantik?" Luhan menyela sembari menangkup kedua pipinya. "Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Sungguh?"

Tanpa sadar pada kekesalan Sehun, Luhan mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau menikah saja denganku, Luhan. Perempuan secantikmu terlalu sayang untuk tidak disanjung."

"Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti pria penggoda di dalam Bar?" Suho muncul. Dia sempat mendengar semuanya dan merasa tindakan Jongin sudah berlebihan. "Luhan adalah istri sahabatmu Jongin."

"Aku hanya bermain-main hyung. Luhan pun tau itu.. dia terlalu polos." Jongin tersenyum dan memberikan tanda Peace kepada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam sejak tadi.

.

.

Acara makan-makan dimulai. Hidangan yang Luhan siapkan disantap dengan nikmat oleh semua tamu termasuk Luhan juga Sehun. Mereka duduk melingkari meja kayu pendek persegi panjang hanya beralaskan bantal lantai, dan suasana hampir tidak pernah hening walau tidak ada musik yang dilantukan karena keberisikan teman Sehun yang tidak pernah senyap. Sementara Ren hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sehun, karena di depan semua orang mereka hanya teman.

"Oh Sehun tunjukanlah sisi priamu kepada kami." Disela terakhir seorang pria bernama Gook Jo yang sudah setengah mabuk menyita seluruh perhatian orang karena ucapannya. "Lakukanlah sesuatu yang romantis kepada Luhan, agar kami bisa menghilangkan predikat pria malang dari dirimu."

"Itu benar!" Pria lain mengangguk setuju. "Cium istrimu di depan kami. Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan terkecuali kalau kau tidak bisa berciuman."

Semua orang tertawa, termasuk Luhan juga yang hanya ikut-ikutan. Sedangkan Sehun terdiam bersama Ren yang mulai merasa cemas. _Dia_ _tidak_ _mau_ _Sehun_ _mencium_ _Luhan!_

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu aku perlihatkan kepada kalian." Masih mencoba tenang Sehun menjawab. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu kepada Luhan terlebih ada Ren yang terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar tidak bisa berciuman?"

"Oh Sehun itu pria lajang yang tidak pernah berpacaran. Tentu dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Malah mungkin Luhan yang lebih dulu menciumnya di malam pertama." Bersamaan Sehun dan Luhan mendelik karena kalimat Jongin, dan reaksi itu membuat Jongin menatap tidak menyangka. Padahal tadi dia asal berbicara. "Bagian mana yang benar? Sehun tidak bisa berciuman atau kau Luhan yang lebih dulu menciumnya?"

"Kata siapa Sehun tidak bisa berciuman. Dia bisa, tentu saja." Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Luhan, termasuk juga Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ciumannya sangat habat dan akan membuatku kegerahan."

"Be..benarkah?" Gook Jo menelan liurnya. "Kalau begitu perlihatkan pada kami. Ayo, pria lajang.. tunjukan kalau kau bukan pria yang pa-" Perkataan Gook Jo terputus. Suasana bahkan sempat hening karena ciuman singkat tiba-tiba yang Sehun kecupkan di bibir Luhan. Semua perhatian tersita kini kepada pasangan pengantin baru yang tampak terlihat kaku, tak terkecuali Ren yang mendelik tidak percaya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Luhan masih tercengang di tempatnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip, merasa bermimpi kalau Sehun sudah mau menciumnya lebih dulu. _Dia akan berterima kasih kepada teman-teman Sehun yang sudah menciptakan situasi yang bisa dia manfaatkan seperti sekarang._

Sehun berdehem untuk mengusir perasaan gugupnya. "Kalian puas?" Dia hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai pria lajang yang payah karena itulah dia memaksakan diri untuk mencium Luhan. _Ah,_ _dia_ _sudah_ _tidak_ _lajang_ _lagi._

"Hoooo.. mana mungkin ciuman seperti itu? Apa itu bisa disebut hebat seperti yang Luhan katakan? Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada gigitan. Jika hanya kecupan aku dan Suho hyung pun bisa melakukannya." Jongin memancing, membuat Sehun ingin membalikan meja makan dan menguburnya di bawah tumpukan sisa makanan. "Payah."

"Yak!" Sehun sudah hampir menggebrag meja, namun Luhan menarik kerah kemejanya membuat bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Sehun merasa terkejut akan tindakan Luhan, dirinya bahkan sempat blank untuk beberapa detik sampai dia tersadar dan ingin menjauh tapi Luhan menahan dirinya.

"Hebat." Jongin bergumam. Lebih merasa kagum kepada Luhan. Semua orang kini menyaksikan adegan itu dengan serius, menantikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mata Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang berbeda, sampai Luhan lebih dulu memejamkan matanya. Bibir kecilnya dia gerakan perlahan, melumat bibir bawah Sehun yang masih tegang. Mengerti jika tubuh Sehun belum bisa menerima ciumannya, Luhan beralih melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun lalu membelai tengkuk Sehun secara lembut. Terus mencoba mengajak Sehun untuk ikut larut sampai akhirnya ketegangan Sehun mereda. Luhan bisa merasakannya dari napasnya yang perlahan normal.

Setelah hampir satu menit bermain seorang diri di bibir Sehun, Luhan merasakan jika bibirnya kini mulai balas dilumat, walau lumatan itu terasa penuh keraguan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dia sudah cukup senang. Mengintip sebentar, ternyata Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya juga dan Luhan semakin bersemangat untuk berciuman dengan Sehun.

Semua orang kini menganga. Sehun juga Luhan mungkin sudah merasa jika mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar dan tidak lagi memperdulikan mata yang menyaksikan, karena lumatan yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam dan tergesa. Napas mereka bahkan ikut memburu, layaknya bagaimana napas Luhan sekarang. Dan mungkin hanya Ren yang merasa kesal karena adegan ciuman panas yang sedang menjadi tontonan. Dia berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Luhan memutus ciuman yang sudah menghabiskan separuh napasnya. Masih dalam jarak dekat dia tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun yang terdiam. "Rasanya sama, kan? Tidak berbeda."

"Kau sudah sering berciuman, ya?"

 _PERUSAK SUASANA!_ "Bodoh. Aku hanya meniru apa yang ada di drama. Kau yang sudah sering melakukannya bersama Ren." Dada Sehun, Luhan dorong menjauh. Dia berdiri sembari mengusap jejak liur Sehun di bibirnya lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sorak-sorak teman-teman Sehun yang kembali ribut.

Telinganya Sehun tulikan. Diapun mengusap bibirnya yang basah sebelum mengumpat saat teringat jika ada Ren yang menyaksikannya mencium Luhan. _Kenapa dia bisa melupakan itu?_

.

.

"Dengarkan aku. Tadi aku hanya membela harga diriku sendiri di depan mereka. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun saat membalas ciuman Luhan." Sehun mengucapkan itu kepada Ren yang sudah susah payah dia tahan agar tidak pulang. Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar tamu, karena pesta pun telah usai. "Ciuman itu berbeda jika aku melakukannya denganmu, Ren."

Ren menghindar ketika Sehun akan menciumnya. Dia masih menatap kesal kepada Sehun. Sementara di luar pintu ada Luhan yang menempelkan telinganya, sibuk berusaha untuk mensukseskan misi mengupingnya. _Bisa_ _saja_ _sekarang_ _Sehun_ _bersama_ _Ren_ _sedang_ _melakukan_ _hubungan_ _inti_ m, _jadi_ _setidaknya_ _ada_ _desahan_ _Ren_ _yang_ biisa _dia_ _rekam_. _Tapi kenapa sunyi sekali?_

"Apa kamar ini juga kedap suara?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap pintu tinggi di depannya. Mungkin memang kedap suara jadi dia tidak bisa merekam suara tapi bisa merekam video! _Jika mendapatkannya itu akan menjadi koleksi berharganya. Kapan lagi melihat pasangan Gay melakukan hubungan intim secara live? Ini eksklusif! Terbatas! Limited edition._

Dengan keantusiasan tinggi Luhan mengambil kursi dan meletakannya di depan pintu. Dia berdiri di sana, berjinjit, berusaha untuk bisa mengintip melalui ventilasi udara. Tapi entah kakinya yang terlalu pendek atau ventilasinya yang terlalu tinggi. Seberapa keras Luhan mencobanya, matanya tetap tidak bisa sejajar dengan lubang ventilasi sialan itu. "Ayolah, sedikit la.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhan?"

Luhan membeku. Kakinya yang berjinjit turun dengan perlahan, dan dia melihat di bawahnya ada Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan mengerikan. _Mati kau Luhan!_ "Aku hanya.. membersihkan itu." Tertawa canggung Luhan menuding pada ventilasi. "Berdebu." Namun Sehun masih menyudutkannya dengan tatapan tajam karena tahu kalau Luhan berbohong. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip. Sungguh!"

Ren muncul dari dalam. Dia menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar sekilas sebelum berlalu dan keluar dari rumah, membiarkan imaginasi Luhan benar-benar melayang bagai debu. Bukan video rekaman seks, justru kemarahan Sehun yang dia dapatkan.

"Turun." Luhan mungkin hanya akan patuh pada Sehun jika dalam kondisi terjepit, karena dia segera menurut tanpa membantah lebih dulu. "Apa seperti itu yang kau bilang tidak bermaksud mengintip?"

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud mengintip karena aku memang ingin mengintip. Kalian melakukannya kan?" Kekesalan Sehun dia balas dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tentu saja semakin menyulut amarah Sehun.

"Luhan!" Kesabaran pria itu berada di ujung sekarang karena kemarahan Ren yang belum tuntas dan Luhan justru bermain-main. Rasanya dia ingin menelan Luhan hidup-hidup karena dialah penyebab pertengkarannya dengan Ren!

Luhan cepat-cepat menunduk dan menautkan jarinya. "Maaf." Kembali bergumam yang kali ini dihiraukan saja oleh Sehun.

.

.

"Ren masih marah padamu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ini sudah tiga hari. Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus cemburu padaku? Aku ini kan perempuan. Kau tidak mungkin ereksi karena aku kan, Sehun?"

Yang Sehun benci kenapa Luhan bisa melontarkan pertanyaan frontal dengan tatapan polos? Itu membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghembuskan napas. Padahal dia amat gemas kepada Luhan dan setidaknya ingin menjambak rambut perempuan itu.

Luhan mendecih melihat Sehun mengacuhkannya. Sarapannya kembali dia makan tapi mengutip dari kata 'ereksi' membuat Luhan menemukan sebuah ide berharga. "Sehun, aku tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa cepat hamil anakmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan apapun yang ada di dalam otakmu."

"Dengarkan dulu." Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun, meminta perhatiannya. "Bagaimana jika begini. Kau melakukan pemanasan dengan Ren sampai ereksi, setelahnya tuntaskan bersamaku."

"Kau gila?" Sudah Sehun tebak. Apapun yang ada di otak Luhan itu salah! "Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi itu cara cepat yang bisa kita lakukan agar aku bisa cepat hamil dan kita bisa berpisah. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Ren? Aku yakin aku akan langsung hamil setelah kau mengeluarkan spermamu satu kali ke dalam rahimku."

"Apa di otakmu itu sudah tidak berisi? Masih banyak ide lain yang bisa ditemukan selain ide konyolmu itu. "

"Kalau begitu apa? Selama ini hanya aku yang berpikir dan bertindak. Kau bahkan sekarang menghindar saat akan aku cium."

"Diam!" Sehun mendorong piring berisikan roti bakar miliknya menjauh. Otaknya mulai berputar demi menemukan cara lain untuk menggantikan ide gila Luhan. "Bagaimana jika bayi tabung?"

"Bayi tabung?" Luhan mengulang sembari berpikir sebelum keduanya saling balas tersenyum seperti menemukan jalan dari jutaan masalah hidup mereka. "Aku setuju! Ayo lakukan bayi tabung."

"Bayi tabung?"

Senyuman keduanya meredup saat mendengar suara itu, dan jalan keluar aman dari masalah mereka seolah tertutup saat mereka merlihat Seoin berdiri dengan mata menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Apa masih ada yang mau baca FF ini? aku tahu aku bersalah TT maafkan aku yang baru update FF ini. Mungkin kalian udah lupa sama alur ceritanya karena saat aku mau nulis chap ini pun aku baca ulang FF-nya. Aku merasa berdosya pada kalian semua yang udah ripiu nyampe berulang-ulang. Tapi aku mau bilang terima kasih ma kalian yang setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Setia menanti bagaimana perjuangan Luhan meluruskan Sehun, dan semoga chap ini bisa menyudahi penantian panjang kalian yang hampir sembilan bulan macam ibu-ibu hamil.

Buat sakila si pesikopat, pembunuh.. maaf janjiku baru bisa selesai sekarang. Untuk kalian semua yang mungkin kalo ada yang masih mau baca aku bakal seneng kalo masih ada ripiu yang ditinggalkan, tapi kalo kalian ga ripiu pun ga papa TT aku mengerti..

Next chap aku ga janji cepet tapi aku usahakan ga selama chap ini. Berhubung ini pun bulan april aku mau bilang HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH HAPPY SEHUN DAY HAPPY LUHAN DAY untuk para HHS^^ CINTAI HUNHAN SELAMANYA!

Ok, see you.. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ BIG THANKS UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasa kalau sekarang dirinya sedang didakwa. Ruangan di mana dirinya kini berada bagai berubah menjadi ruang sidang dimana dia akan dibacakan hukuman karena untuk sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan Seoin yang menjadi hakim ketua terus menatapi dirinya secara tajam. Seolah tidak akan memberikan keringanan dan mungkin telah menyiapkan hukuman berat, seperti dia akan dijeburkan di kolam berisi ikan Piranha.

"Bayi tabung?"

 _Waktunya_ _membuat_ _pembelaan!_ Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah memelas. Dia menjadi serba salah sekarang karena disisi lain Seoin tidak boleh tau tentang kesepakatannya dengan Sehun. Jadi bagaimana dia akan membela dirinya sendiri sekarang? "Dengarkan aku dulu bi."

Seoin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Sekarang imaginasi Luhan tentang ruang sidang telah lenyap karena Seoin mulai terlihat tenang. "Baiklah.. katakan. Apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan bayi tabung itu."

"Eemmm.." Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Bibi taukan. Seorang pria terkadang luluh pada istri yang tidak dicintainya saat istrinya sedang hamil. Perasaan kasihan, harus bertanggung jawab, menjaga melindungi milik seorang pria biasanya akan timbul lebih kuat saat istrinya hamil. Jadi-"

"Jadi kau berencana meluluhkan Sehun dengan seorang bayi?"

"Benar!" Luhan menjawab dengan senang karena Seoin secara tidak langsung sudah membantunya untuk menemukan sebuah alasan. Padahal tadi dia tidak berpikir apapun dan hanya asal berbicara saja _._ Bibir bawahnya Luhan kulum. _Oh, berdosalah dia yang sudah banyak berbohong._

"Tapi kenapa harus bayi tabung? Kenapa tidak secara alami saja, Luhan? Kan kalau Sehun bisa menghamili mu langsung itu tandanya dia masih bisa terangsang oleh wanita."

 _Itu juga yang sejak dulu dia pikirkan!_ Luhan mendesis, dan dirinya menatap kesekitar, memastikan kalau Sehun tidak sedang menguping mereka berdua yang kini sedang berbicara di ruang tamu "Justru itu bibi. Sehun sangat sulit untuk terangsang padaku, padahal aku sudah sering menggodanya. Jadi mungkin seorang bayi bisa membantu."

"Apa Sehun setuju untuk melakukannya?"

"Aku membujuknya." Luhan tersenyum kecil. _Dia kembali berbohong!_

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju." Seoin menggeleng dengan pasti. "Jika kau harus hamil anak Sehun itu harus secara alami. Apa sampai sekarang Sehun belum menyentuhmu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan lesu. Entah karena apa dia merasa lesu. Karena rencana bayi tabung mereka yang benar-benar gagal atau karena kenyataan kalau Sehun sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kurang dari dirimu?" Seoin mengamati tubuh Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan tidak menemukan yang kurang dari Luhan hingga membuat Sehun benar-benar sulit terangsang. _Apa situasi dan tempatnya?_ "Ah, aku punya ide." Dia tersenyum dan menarik Luhan untuk membisikan sesuatu yang hinggap di otaknya

"Apa menurut bibi itu akan berhasil?" Luhan menatap tidak yakin kepada Seoin setelah mendengar ide mertua bohongannya itu.

"Berhasil atau tidaknya itu tergantung dari usahamu, Luhan. Manfaatkan situasinya dan luluhkan Sehun dengan tubuh sexymu itu." Seoin mengerling nakal. Membuat Luhan hampir bergidik ngeri. "Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan Sehun dan Ren? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Mereka sedang bertengkar."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat pesta tiga hari lalu, tentu terkecuali insiden rencana mengintipnya.

"Itu bagus!" Seoin menepuk bahu Luhan. "Terus recoki hubungan mereka dan buat mereka berpisah dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah meluruskan Sehun."

"Membuat mereka berpisah?"

"Iya."

 _Oh, buruk!_ Luhan menatap sedih pada foto Sehun yang tergantung di dinding. _Sehun dan Ren itu cocok, jadi kenapa harus dipisahkan? Apa dia bisa melakukan itu? Ah, couple gay kesukaannya.. kenapa harus dia yang merusaknya?_ Luhan meratap miris di dalam hati, merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

"Apa! Vila?"

"Ya, ampun.. kau tidak ibu suruh tinggal di hutan Sehun. Tidak usah berteriak."

"Tapi kenapa aku dan Luhan harus tinggal di sana ibu?" Sehun menatap Seoin, masih dengan terkejut karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Seoin.

"Karena ibu yakin kau belum menyentuh Luhan!" Seoin menjawab kesal pertanyaan Sehun. "Luhan sudah bilang pada ibu kalau kau sudah mengakui padanya kalau kau gay. Dan kau tau? Luhan menangis pada ibu dan mengeluh kalau kau belum pernah menyentuhnya, jadi kalian harus di kurung di tempat yang jauh. Anggap ini pengganti bulan madu kalian.. seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Luhan adalah perempuan baik. Dia bahkan tidak meminta untuk berpisah darimu, Sehun."

 _Perempuan baik apanya?_ Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang berdiri dengan bahu lesu. Dari tatapannya terpancar kalimat ' _Kau mengatakan itu kepada ibu?'_ Yang Luhan angguki dengan tatapan **maaf**. Sehun menghela napas lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa ibu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Pekerjaanmu itu hanya menggambar Sehun, dan di dalam kamar mandipun kau bisa melakukannya." Seperti tidak ingin peduli Seoin masih menatap tegas kepada Sehun. "Anggap ini juga hukuman rencana bayi tabung kalian. Kalau kau ingin memiliki anak dari Luhan bukankah kau harus melakukannya sendiri, Oh Sehun?" Sedikit menyindir Seoin tersenyum. Dan Sehun hanya dapat mengelus dada karena memiliki ibu seperti dirinya.

.

.

"Jadi besok kalian akan pergi ke vila?

Luhan mengangguki pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berada di toko roti milik Chanyeol, menikmati siang hari yang terik ditemani potongan Mirror cake yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit."

"Memang.." Luhan membenarkan gumaman Baekhyun dengan lesu. "Semua ini karena aku membuat kesepakatan dengan bibi Seoin juga Sehun. Aku kira itu akan bisa membantu tujuanku tapi ternyata semakin mempersulit keadaanku. Aku harus berbohong kepada Sehun begitu juga kepada bibi Seoin. Semoga Tuhan memaafkanku karena sudah banyak berbohong."

"Eeeyy.. jangan sedramatis itu, Lu. Kau sudah seperti korban drama saja."

"Hidupku lebih menyedihkan dari sebuah drama Baek."

"Benar." Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tertawa dan Luhan hanya mendecih karena itu. "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Entahlah.. bibi Seoin bilang aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Sehun. Tapi menggoda Sehun itu sama seperti menggoda tembok. Yang ada aku hanya merasa malu pada diriku sendiri."

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Lu. Kau pasti bisa meluruskan Sehun.. Seandainya kau tidak bisa benar-benar membuatnya normal seperti keinginan bibi Seoin, tapi kau bisa memberi anak kepadanya sesuai kesepakatanmu dengan Sehun. Dengan begitu setidaknya kau sudah melakukan satu hal dari dua kesepakatan, juga kau akan menyelamatkan hubungan Sehun dengan Ren."

"Kau benar.. tapi bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan hubungan mereka saat aku harus menghancurkan hubungan mereka?" Luhan membaringkan kepalanya pada lengannya yang ia luruskan di atas meja. Kepalanya yang terbaring menyamping, tepat menghadap gelas minumannya yang telah menjadi berembun. "Mereka terlihat cocok, dan aku menyukainya."

"Salahkah dirimu yang seorang fujhosi, Luhan." Baekhyun terkikik pada dilema yang sedang Luhan alami. Menghancurkan sesuatu yang dia sukai, itu pasti sulit. "Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan menyesal karena sudah memisahkan mereka."

.

.

Membutuhkan beberapa jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke Yangyang-gun, dimana vila pribadi milik keluarga Sehun berada. Letaknya jauh dari pemukiman warga, dan perjalanan menanjak yang melewati perbukitan asri, yang masih alami selalu bisa membuat Luhan berceloteh girang tentang ketidak sabarannya untuk sampai ke vila, atau sekedar memberitahu Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, tentang sesuatu yang menarik di matanya yang hanya Sehun respon dengan helaan napas.

Tentu Luhan bahagia pada 'Liburan terpaksa' mereka karena ini menjadi kali pertamanya dia berlibur di vila, namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang merasa _bad mood_ juga kesal. Seoin memaksa untuk mereka menginap di sini selama satu bulan. _Bayangkan, satu bulan!_ Sampai sekarang Sehun bahkan masih teringat pada wajah Ren yang semakin kusut saat dia berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan." Sang supir menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa bingung karena tempat dimana mereka berhenti hanya ada pepohonan, rerumputan, tumbuhan bunga atau tanaman lainnya. Tidak ada rumah yang terlihat di sekelilingnya.

"Cepat keluar. Kau mau semalaman di sini?"

Luhan mendengus pada nada kasar suara Sehun, seperti pria itu menyalahkan dirinya akan hukuman ini. "Bayi tabung itu idemu, Oh Sehun." Luhan membalas sama kasarnya, dan dia segera keluar, mendului Sehun.

Namun setelah di luar senyuman Luhan kembali merekah. Semuanya hijau, kalaupun ada warna lain itu adalah warna bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah. Udaranya pun sangat sejuk, dan rasanya angin yang berhembus membawa pergi juga seluruh kekesalan di hatinya. Tangannya Luhan rentangkan. Matanya terpejam tenang dan dia berputar-putar menikmati suasana alam di sekitarnya. Sehun sempat melihat itu, namun hanya sekilas karena dia sibuk membantu paman supir untuk menurunkan koper bawaan mereka dari dalam bagasi.

"Tapi paman, di mana vilanya?" Bukannya bertanya pada Sehun, Luhan justru bertanya pada supir pribadi yang mengantar mereka.

"Di atas bukit itu nona."

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbalik badan, menghadap kemana jari paman itu menuding. Seketika semangatnya timbul dan dengan cepat Luhan melangkah untuk menaiki bukit yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Sehun mengikuti di belakang bersama paman itu. Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya tapi suara perempuan itu masih terdengar nyaring memanggil-manggil namanya untuk cepat naik, juga teriakan kesenangannya yang penuh nada kekaguman.

"Nona Luhan sepertinya senang sekali." Paman itu berkata kepada Sehun sembari tertawa, tapi Sehun hanya diam, membuat paman itu berdehem canggung.

"Sehun! cepat." Luhan yang sudah sampai di depan vila berteriak kepada Sehun saat pria itu mulai muncul di pandangannya. Dia melambai-lambai dari atas sembari melompat kecil dan tersenyum, seperti ingin memberitahukan keberadaannya pada pria itu.

Di bawah sana Sehun yang melihat sendiri kebahagiaan Luhan, hanya mampu menghela napas. Kekesalan dan _Bad mood_ nya seperti berkurang karena keceriaan Luhan yang mungkin menular kepadanya. Atau dia yang ikut senang karena melihat Luhan senang? _Ah, itu mustahil!_

"Aku suka vila-nya. Sangat indah, kan?"

Begitu sampai di atas Sehun langsung mendengar kalimat itu tercetus dari bibir Luhan. Vila miliknya memang menjadi salah satu Vila terindah, karena letaknya berada di atas bukit memungkinkan untuk bisa melihat seluruh sudut pemandangan. Bentuknya yang minimalis dengan perpaduan warna hijau Army pada genteng juga pagar kayu serta putih pada dinding yang terbuat dari kayu menimbulkan kesan yang menyatu dengan alam. Sayangnya keindahan ini tidak dibarengi dengan takdir yang indah pula.

"Indah kalau kita memang sedang benar-benar berlibur, tapi kenyataannya ini hanya tempat yang akan mengurung kita."

"Kau menyesal ya karena datang ke sini bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku datang bersama Ren."

"Iisshh.. kalau begitu aku juga bisa datang bersama Chanyeol." Tidak ingin kalah Luhan menantang.

"Kau pikir dia akan mau kalau kau memintanya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan akan langsung datang kalau aku menelponnya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu dia pria yang tidak tahu malu karena mau menerima panggilan dari perempuan yang sudah menikah."

"Yak!" Luhan hampir akan memukul Sehun tapi pria itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendahuluinya. Karena masih merasa gemas Luhan menyusul lalu memberinya pukulan di kepala sembari melewatinya.

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak kesal karena dirinya hampir saja terjatuh, tapi teriakannya hanya dibalas juluran lidah Luhan tanda mengejek.

Perempuan itu tertawa puas, tidak peduli pada delikan Sehun dan dia segera pergi sebelum Sehun membalas balik pukulannya.

.

.

"Kamarnya nyaman sekali." Luhan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang tidak lebih besar dari ranjang di rumah, tapi ini cukup untuk tidur mereka berdua. Kamarnya bisa dibilang berukuran sedang, hanya ada lemari kayu berwana putih di sudut, meja belajar yang dijejeri lampu setinggi meja itu, berbentuk panjang melengkung ke bawah, dan dua kursi kayu untuk duduk bersantai.

Sehun menaruh koper yang dia bawa. Tangannya terasa pegal sekarang. "Bereskan koper itu."

Luhan diam pada Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya. _Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sedang bulan madu sungguhan?_ Luhan terkikik sendiri. "Apa kau pegal? Mau aku pijat?"

"Hanya bereskan koper itu sebelum aku menyuruhmu tiga kali."

 _Dasar menyebalkan!_ Hanyalan bulan madunya hilang. Luhan turun dari ranjang dan mulai menyusun baju ke dalam lemari. "Sehun, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Memang apa lagi selain duduk dan diam?" Sehun menjawab dengan sangat cuek dan sekarang Luhan menyesal karena sudah menanyakan itu.

.

.

Luhan sedang melihat buku tabungannya saat Sehun sedang mandi. Uang kiriman dari Seoin baru saja dikirim tadi pagi dan Luhan senang karena sudah mendapat seratus juta won dari perjuangan dua bulannya. Jika uangnya nanti sudah terkumpul Luhan berencana untuk membeli rumah dan membuat café-nya sendiri. Tentu tidak lupa juga untuk mengirim adiknya ke universitas ternama agar masa depannya bisa terjamin!

Bicara soal dia, Luhan jadi merindukan adiknya. Ponselnya Luhan keluarkan, dan tak menunggu lama sambungan telponnya terangkat.

" **Eonni masih mengingat jika punya adik?"**

Mendengar sambutan pertamanya sudah cukup membuat Luhan menghela napas. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau hidup dengan baik, kan bersama Baekhyun?"

" **Eonni masih peduli padaku setelah menelantarkanku bersama nenek penyihir itu tanpa kabar?"**

"Yak!" Hilang kesabaran Luhan berteriak. "Siapa yang menelantarkanmu? Bukankah aku sudah mengirimu uang untuk makan."

" **Eonni menjadi istri simpanan?"**

"Apa?"

" **Kau menikah.. apa lagi."**

"Kau tahu itu?" Luhan tercengang karena ucapan adiknya. Seingatnya dia dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu itu.

" **Seharusnya kau membawaku ke rumah besar kaka ipar juga eonni!"**

Luhan hampir akan menjawab tapi suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar, menandakan jika Sehun telah selesai mandi. "Kita bicarakan nanti, ok? Kau bersama Baekhyun dulu, aku akan menemuimu nanti." Luhan berbisik karena tidak mau Sehun mendengar ucapannya.

" **Kalau begitu, kirimi aku uang lagi."**

"Yak! Bocah sialan!"

"Siapa?"

Luhan segera mematikan telponnya dan menoleh kepada Sehun yang menatap bingung. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ponselnya Luhan genggam dan dia segera berdiri untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Sehun telah rapi dengan balutan piyama nyaman. Dia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, membaca email laporan pekerjaan yang dia minta pada Jongin. Tak lama Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk di tubuhnya juga gulungan handuk di rambutnya yang basah. Perempuan itu terlihat menuju lemari. Dari sudut matanya diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan.

Berselang dua menit Luhan masih terlihat mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, dan dari pegerakannya Sehun menilai kalau Luhan sudah mulai merasa cemas. "Ada yang hilang?" Dia bertanya namun masih terfokus pada leptopnya.

"Ini gawat Sehun!"

Mendengar itu barulah Sehun menatap pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri menghadapnya, sembari memegang handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku meninggalkan itu karena terlalu eksaited."

"Apa yang kau tinggalkan?"

Sedikit menahan malu Luhan berkata 'Bra' tanpa suara yang Sehun pahami dengan cepat. Berdehem pelan Sehun memincingkan matanya karena curiga. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan melupakan sesuatu seperti itu? Kau bukan meninggalkannya, tapi sengaja meninggalkannya, kan?."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Luhan mendesah jengah. "Kalaupun aku mau aku bisa berkeliaran di depanmu tanpa memakai apapun, karena kau itu suamiku. Aku benar-benar meninggalkan itu di kamar."

Sehun mendecih. Walau dia tidak percaya seratus persen tapi dia tidak ingin membuat perdebatan tidak penting. "Kalau begitu pakai lagi saja yang kau pakai tadi."

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di keranjang kotor."

"Itu belum terlalu lama, kan?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau pun tidak mau melakukan itu jika ada di posisi ini."

"Sayangnya aku tidak perlu memakai bra."

"Tapi kau pakai celana dalam, kan?"

Sehun mendengus pada jawaban Luhan. Memang mau pembahasan apapun akan menjadi panjang jika dibicarakan dengan Luhan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak usah memakainya." _Oh, kenapa dia mengusulkan itu?_ Sehun pun terkejut pada ucapannya sendiri, dan cepat-cepat kembali menatap pada leptonya, karena tidak ingin melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Kau benar. Lagipula kau itu kan Gay, kau tidak akan terangsang padaku walau aku tidur telanjang di sampingmu." Luhan menerima saran Sehun tanpa keraguan. Dia kembali berbalik menghadap lemari dan akan mengambil piyama panjang miliknya di sana, namun tiba-tiba tangannya beralih ke tumpukan kaos, karena sebuah kesadaran yang menyentilnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi Luhan tersenyum saat memakai kaos pendek miliknya. Insiden bra yang tertinggal itu benar-benar bukan perbuatan sengaja, karena seingatnya dia sudah mengepak itu, tapi mungkin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan khusus yang harus dia manfaatkan.

Bra di dalam keranjang kotor Luhan ambil. Jendela di dalam kamar mandi Luhan buka dan dia melempar jauh bra miliknya entah kemana. "Astaga, bra-nya hilang saat dijemur. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan tertawa geli ketika mengucapkan itu. Dengan tidak sabar dia menutup kembali jendelanya untuk cepat menemui Sehun dengan penampilan sexynya.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaos pendek dan celana pendek segera membaringkan diri di samping Sehun yang masih terfokus pada leptop. Sesekali dia melirik Sehun, menanti bagaimana respon pria itu pada penampilannya. Tapi Sehun terlalu serius pada leptopnya! _Jangan sampai gagal! Tarik perhatiannya, Luhan!_ Berdehem pelan Luhan bergerak-gerak di ranjang, pura-pura mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, namun Sehun tidak kunjung menoleh kepadanya dan hampir membuat Luhan akan melempar leptop yang berada di pangkuannya. _Demi Tuhan! Dia sudah seperti seorang istri yang merindukan belaian suaminya! Haruskah Sehun secuek itu?_

Leptopnya Sehun matikan lalu dia taruh di atas nakas. Selimutnya dia tarik dan siap berbaring sebelum mendengar deheman kecil dari Luhan. "Kau sedang cacingan?"

"Apa?" Luhan mendelik kepada Sehun. _Cacingan? Cacingan!_

"Ya.. sejak tadi kau terus bergerak-gerak." Tanpa dosa Sehun berbaring nyaman. Tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah siap memotong miliknya sampai kecil-kecil jika itu tidak akan melanggar hukum.

"Lupakan!" Merasa kesal bukan kepalang Luhan berbaring memunggungi Sehun, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak pernikahan mereka. Napasnya Luhan atur sebisa mungkin agar tidak begitu terdengar berat sebab dia sedang berusaha memendam kemarahannya.

Oh, hanya pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti gerak-gerik Luhan. sebenarnya Sehun paham kalau Luhan sedang menggodanya, bahkan putting Luhan yang menonjol di balik kaosnya seperti sudah memperjelas semuanya, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Menerjang Luhan dengan ciuman? Menindih Luhan dengan tubuhnya? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa menyesal mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia seharusnya bisa lebih lembut untuk menghargai usaha Luhan, mengingat Luhan pun melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Dan selama ini pun memang benar hanya Luhan yang berusaha, sementara dirinya terus sibuk menutup diri.

Dengan tatapan bersalah Sehun menoleh menapat punggung Luhan yang rasanya ingin dia tarik agar tidak membelakanginya. Tapi alih-alih melakukan itu Sehun justru menatapi tubuh Luhan yang tidak terbungkus selimut. "Kau tidak mau memakai selimut? Di sini udaranya lebih dingin dari Seoul." Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Sedikit ingin mencoba untuk peduli, Sehun menyelimuti Luhan, namun selimut itu justru Luhan tendang membuatnya kembali tersingkab. Sehun menghela napas, dan dirinya kembali berbaring untuk tidur. Tidak lagi mencoba untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Malam kian larut. Udara semakin mendingin selepas jam sepuluh malam. Saat sudah jam satu pagi, tanpa sengaja Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan pergerakan di ranjang. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam melirik kepada Luhan yang tertidur meringkuk. Seperti yang dia bilang udara di sini lebih dingin dan pasti Luhan kedinginan karena sudah menolak memakai selimut.

Hati-hati Sehun merentangkan selimut untuk mereka kenakan berdua. Dia kembali berbaring lalu menatap kepada Luhan yang kini telah tertidur menghadapnya. Masih terlihat kalau Luhan belum lepas dari kedinginan, terbukti dari bibir bawahnya yang begetar. Hatinya tergugah oleh sesuatu. Dia mendekat dan anggap ini sebagai penebus kesalahan karena kini Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan. Ini pertama kali dia yang melakukannya, memeluk Luhan.

Tanpa diduga Sehun mendapatkan balasan. Sepasang tangan dengan erat melingkar di perutnya dan itu membuat Sehun menelan ludah karena artinya Luhan tau kalau dia yang lebih dulu mendekat. _Tapi kalau melepaskannya sekarang bukankah seperti seorang pengecut?_

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat kedinginan."

"Apa?" Sehun melirik ke bawah, pada helaian rambut Luhan karena Luhan kini sedang membenamkan wajahnya pada dadanya.

"Apa aku harus kedinginan dulu agar kau mau memelukku lebih dulu? Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku tidak akan memakai selimut untuk tidur."

Sehun mendecih, dan lagi-lagi bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil karena ucapan Luhan. Dan Sesuatu yang hilang seperti kembali. Yaitu pelukan Luhan di perutnya.. dan ini menjadi yang pertama kali pula untuk mereka saling balas memeluk. Luhan merasa tidak lagi kesal karena pelukan yang telah Sehun berikan. Dia tidak lagi memeluk seorang diri karena sekarang Sehun juga sedang memeluknya. _Bukankah ini langkah yang baik?_

 _._

 _._

Paginya Luhan terduduk di ranjang dengan bibir cemberut. Dia kelaparan tapi malu untuk keluar karena dirinya yang tidak memakai bra, dan sangat terlihat kalau putting-nya tercetak jelas. Beberapa kali Sehun membujuk, mengatakan itu bukan hal yang penting, tapi tetap Luhan menolak dan justru mengatai Sehun tidak pengertian.

Jengah pada pertengkaran pagi Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan pertolongan dari otak pintarnya. Dia mengambil hoddie miliknya di lemari lalu menghampiri Luhan yang menatap 'Apa?' kepada dirinya. "Pakai ini."

"Itu apa?"

"Sudah pakai saja. Mau keluarkan?"

"Pakaikan."

"Pakai sendiri." Sehun menaruh hoddie miliknya di samping Luhan.

"Tidak mau kalau begitu."

"Perempuan keras kepala."

Luhan tersenyum menang karena Sehun kembali mengambil hoddie di sampingnya. Dia segera berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun memakaikan hoddie untuknya. "Terima kasih." Setelah selesai sebuah kecupan Luhan berikan kepada Sehun yang kali ini gagal menghindar. "Dua kali menang." Tertawa girang Luhan pun berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya dalam keterdiaman.

.

.

"Jadi paman hanya di sini sampai sore?"

"Ya, nona Oh."

"Eeyy.." Luhan tersenyum malu karena panggilan dari paman penjaga Vila. Dia sekarang sedang memasak, ditemani paman bernama Suk Jin. "Kalau begitu terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras untuk menjaga Vila ini."

"Itu tugas saya nona. Jika malam-malam nona membutuhkan saya, nona bisa meminta tuan Sehun untuk menelpon."

"Baiklah.. paman tidak perlu khawatir."

Dari kursi ruang tengah yang memang tidak memiliki pembatas dengan dapur, Sehun hanya memperhatikan. Apa yang dia perhatikan? Tentu Luhan yang sekarang sedang berbagi tawa bersama Suk Jin. _Oh, kenapa dia memperhatikan perempuan itu?_ Sehun berdiri lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan mandi pagi.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun kira dengan keberadaan Luhan di luar dan dia di kamar, Sehun jadi bisa merasakan kedamaian untuk menggambar, tapi selamat kepada Luhan yang untuk kedua kalinya sudah membengkokkan garis lurus dari ukirannya. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan Sehun tidak harus menoleh untuk melihat.

"Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Ini gawat!"

"Apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku sudah mencuci pakian, tapi bra-nya hilang saat dijemur. Bagaimana ini?"

Pensil di genggamannya Sehun lepas. Dia memutar kursi untuk berbalik menatap Luhan. "Kau pikir kenapa itu bisa hilang?"

"Dicuri."

"Bukan. Tapi kau membuangnya dengan sengaja."

"Apa? Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan terkejut. Pura-pura terkejut tepatnya. _Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu?_ "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk berkeliaran di depanku tanpa menggunakan itu."

"Yang benar saja." Suara Luhan mengecil. _Sepertinya Sehun memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran._ "Pokoknya besok kau harus membelikanku bra."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau suami sah ku!" Tidak mau mendengar apapun bentuk protes atau tidak terima Sehun, Luhan melenggang pergi. Membiarkan Sehun yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebujur pensil yang dia gigit-gigit dengan kesal.

 _Perempuan memang selalu seenaknya sendiri! Luhan dan ibunya tidak jauh berbeda.-_ Sehun.

.

.

Esok siangnya dengan sengat terpaksa Sehun meninggalkan Vila untuk membeli apa yang Luhan minta. Mereka sudah menghabiskan pagi dengan bertengkar, juga berdebat karena BRA sialan itu. Demi Tuhan! Menempuh perjalanan satu setengah jam untuk sampai di pemukiman penduduk itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan itu hanya untuk BRA! Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir untuk sekalian saja pulang ke rumah, lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di sana.

Ini seumur hidupnya Sehun berjanji tidak akan mendatangi lagi toko di mana dia berada sekarang! Seharusnya tadi dia mamakai topi juga masker, merubah penampilan menjadi seperti ninja, karena rasa malu sekarang benar-benar menggerogoti dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki saat beberapa pasang wanita menatap aneh kepada dirinya yang seorang pria tapi masuk ke toko khusus untuk wanita.

"Tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sehun dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang ternyata penjaga toko. Melirik ke sekitarnya Sehun merunduk lalu membisikan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Silakan ikuti saya."

Sempat merasa kesal pada wanita di depannya karena sudah ditertawai tapi Sehun tetap mengekor. Daripada dia memilih-milih sendiri, bukan kah lebih baik dipilihkan?

"Berapa ukuran istri anda tuan?"

"Ukuran?" Sehun mengulang dengan bingung. _Ah, berapa ukuran Luhan?_ Perempuan itu sempat memberitahu tapi dia melupakannya. Ponselnya dia keluarkan lalu menghubungi Luhan, namun dari tiga panggilan yang dia lakukan, tidak ada satupun yang terangkat. _Sial! Berapa ukurannya? Kenapa saat seperti ini Luhan tidak mengangkat telponnya?_ Karena sudah terjepit Sehun hanya mengandalkan feelingnya. "Eemmm.. empat puluh?"

"Empat puluh?"

 _Oh, kenapa wanita ini terkejut? Terlalu kecil atau besar?_ "Tiga puluh?"

"Benarkah?"

 _Iisshhh.. ada apa dengan ekspresi wanita ini?_ "Sudah-sudah. Ambil dua ukuran itu." Merasa pusing juga sudah tidak tahan karena malu Sehun pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Tepat jam empat sore Sehun sampai kembali di Vila. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan gurat kekesalan, dari langkahnya pun terlihat kalau dia sudah bersiap untuk memuntahkan amarahnya kepada Luhan, seandainya sekarang dia tidak melihat Luhan sedang tertawa di teras bersama sosok pria muda asing yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Amarahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat, tapi Sehun mengumpulkan amarahnya pada tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun justru langsung menatap tajam pada pria asing di sampingnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Ah, dia.."

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu."

Luhan langsung membungkam mulutnya yang akan memperkenalkan Sehun dengan pria itu. Menyadari situasi pria asing itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sehun. "Aku anak dari Lee Suk jin, namaku Lee Hyun Woo. Ayah sedang ada urusan, jadi dia memintaku untuk datang ke sini menemani no-"

Tidak menunggu sampai selesai Sehun mendahului masuk ke dalam. Situasi seketika terasa mencekam, dan Luhan segera menyuruh Hyun Woo pulang dengan cara halus, dan untungnya Hyun Woo mengerti.

"Sehun, kau mendapatkannya?" Luhan menyusul ke kamar, masih belum menangkap kemarahan Sehun. "Kau mendapatkan itu?" Hilang kesabaran Sehun menaruh paper bag yang dia bawa di atas ranjang, lalu berbalik kepada Luhan yang mulai mengkerutkan kening. "Kau kenapa?"

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Saat aku sedang menelan rasa maluku sendiri untuk membeli benda sialan itu, kau dengan senangnya tertawa bersama bocah itu?"

"Hyun Woo? Dia hanya menemaniku karena paman Suk jin khawatir kalau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Lagipula dia itu di bawah umurku." Luhan menjawab tenang. Seperti dia tidak merasa bersalah pada apapun. "Lagipula memang aku harus melakukan apa? Apa aku harus menangis dan mendoakan keutuhan rasa malumu? Kalau kau sedang berperang aku harus terus menangis seharian? Kau kan hanya membeli ini, bukan aku minta mengambil lahar di gunung, jadi kenapa kau marah padaku yang hanya tertawa bersama Hyun Woo?"

 _Benar! Kenapa dia harus marah? Ah, dia marah karena Luhan tidak bersimpati kepadanya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada mengambil lahar di gunung!_

"Eeyyy.. kau cemburu pada Hyun Woo, ya?" Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda Sehun karena keterdiaman pria itu. "Kau merasa kesal karena aku bersama Hyun Woo. Iya, kan?"

Menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalannya Sehun melempar paper bag di ranjang kepada Luhan. "Jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya." Berkata sengit lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mengangguk peham.

Paper bag itu Luhan buka dengan tidak sabar. Dia penasaran pada model seperti apa yang Sehun pilihkan. Apa berenda-renda? Atau justru transparan atau malah model Victoria Secret yang biasa dia lihat di Mall? Dua bra dari tiga pasang bra yang ada Luhan rentangnya. Alisnya berkerut dalam karena mendapati sesuatu yang aneh, dan saat dia melihat size bra itu jeritan Luhan tidak bisa tertahankan. "SEHUUUNNN!"

Mendengar teriakan kencang itu, Sehun yang sedang meneguk air putih tersedak karena terkejut. Dia sempat mengumpat pada segala hal. Pada Luhan yang menjerit juga pada air yang membasahi bajunya. Dengan malas Sehun kembali berjalan menuju kamar. "Ada apa?" Baru dia berdiri di ambang pintu tapi dia sudah mendapati lemparan bra dari Luhan.

"Empat puluh? Kau pikir aku ini gajah, hah?"

 _Apa lagi salahnya?_ Menghindari pertengkaran, Sehun hanya diam dan merentangkan bra yang dia terima, lalu dia bandingkan dengan tubuh Luhan. "Kebesaran? Kalau begitu pakai yang nomor tiga puluh."

"Tiga puluh itu ukuran anak Junior High School, Oh Sehun!"

Satu lemparan bra lainnya Sehun tangkap, dan benar, itu kekecilan. "Jadi siapa yang asik di luar bersama seorang pria? Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Tidak mau disalahkan, Sehun segera memberi pernyataan.

"Dan aku pun sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali kalau ukuranku tiga puluh enam!" Luhan membentak sembari menghentakan kaki. Dia menatap tajam kepada Sehun yang tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan pembelaan.

"Ya, sudah.. kalau begitu tidak usah memakai bra. Seperti katamu, aku tidak mungkin terangsang."

"Ini bukan masalah kau terangsang atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau memakai hoddie setiap hari." Luhan merengek pada dirinya sendiri. _Tau begini bra yang sebelumnya tidak akan dia buang._ Menyesali tindakannya yang sekarang malah menyulitkannya.

Merasa pusing pada persoalan bra, Sehun melempar bra yang dia pegang sembarang arah, lalu keluar untuk menghabiskan semua air mineral di kulkas.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Yey! Aku datang cepat bawa chap lima^^ jujur ripiu kemarin emang menurun tapi ga papa, aku bahagia karena kalian masih merespon baik FF ini. Dan benerkan, banyak dari kalian yang harus ulang baca dari chap satu kkk.. aku seneng baca ripiu kalian yang bikin aku selalu bersemangat! Terima kasih ya.

Untuk chap ini entah kenapa berkutat dengan BRA -,- Luhan emang hidupnya ngrempongin ya.. next chap semoga bisa secepat ini juga, tapi yang minta NC tolong sabar ya.. karena ga mungkin aku naruh NC di alur yang belum waktunya. Lagian Sehun juga belum bisa tegang ma Luhan lol

Terima kasih untuk semua ripiu, pollow, paporit dan waktu yang udah kalian pake buat baca FFku. Ditunggu ripiunya lagi untuk chap ini :* pokoknya thanks untuk kalian semua.

Kita ketemu di next chap. See you..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS!

Saranghae.

Gomawo.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Matahari bahkan telah menyongsong bumi cerah, memberi cahaya untuk dunia yang tak lelah berputar. Namun disaat orang-orang telah melakukan aktivitas hariannya, Luhan bersama Sehun justru masih terjebak pada mimpi masing-masing. Mereka masih tertidur lelap, dalam posisi telentang dan satu kaki Luhan yang menindih paha Sehun. Tidak ada pergerakan dari keduanya, hanya terdengar deru napas tenang yang saling bersahutan.

Tuhan mungkin menitipkan mimpi indah semalam bagi keduanya, sampai-sampai orkestra merdu para burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon mereka hiraukan. Cahaya silau yang menyorot tubuh pun mereka abaikan. Namun Luhan hanya harus berpuas merajut mimpinya sampai jam sembilan, karena tenggorokannya yang kekeringan telah berhasil membuatnya terjaga.

Menguap lebar, Luhan yang telah mendudukan dirinya melirik pada jam dinding. "Oh, bagus.. jam sembilan." Bergumam malas lalu menoleh kepada Sehun. "Sehun bangun." Seperti biasa, membangunkan Sehun tidak akan cukup satu kali. "Oh Sehun!" Kakinya menendang-nendang paha pria itu, namun tetap tidak ada respon. "Tidak boleh membangunkan secara kasar, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu." Luhan merundukkan badan untuk mencium bibir Sehun, namun belum juga terlaksana tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu didorong menjauh.

Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah terbangun, yang jelas kini Sehun tengah menatap Luhan penuh peringatan. Melihat itu Luhan mendecih. "Aku baru sadar kalau ciumanku adalah kelemahanmu." Menyindir singkat Luhan segera beranjak, menghindar dari Sehun yang siap untuk menendang pantatnya.

Pintu kamar Luhan buka, dan sudah ada paman Suk Jin di sana yang menatap juga tersenyum penuh arti kepada dirinya. Paman Suk jin bahkan bertingkah aneh, dia mencoba menolog ke dalam kamar yang pintunya belum Luhan tutup sepenuhnya, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu atau mencari sesuatu. "Paman kenapa?"

Sadar pada kebingungan Luhan, Suk jin memundurkan langkah. "Tidak apa-apa nona." Dia tersenyum, dan sungguh, senyumnya mengartikan sesuatu.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam, memikirkan tingkah aneh paman Suk jin yang telah pergi, dan mungkin Luhan mendapatkan jawabannya dari Bra yang tergeletak tak jauh di depan pintu. "Oh Sehun itu.. paman pasti mengira kami habis melakukan sesuatu." Bra yang tergeletak hasil lemparan Sehun itu Luhan ambil lalu dia lempar kembali tepat ke ranjang.

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan tanpa beban menuju dapur, tidak peduli pada apapun pemikiran Suk jin, membuka kulkas lalu meneguk air mineral langsung dari dalam botol. Saat tegukan kelimanya sosok lain muncul. Dia Sehun, berdiri di samping Luhan lalu ikut meneguk air mineral di botol lainnya.

Setelah cukup Luhan menaruh botolnya, kemudian dia hanya mengamati Sehun yang tak lama juga menyudahi minumnya. "Apa?" Merasa ditatapi Sehun bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng, dia bersandar di pintu kulkas yang tertutup. "Kau tau apa yang paman Suk Jin temukan pagi ini?"

"Tidak, dan tidak ingin tahu."

"Aku yakin paman Suk Jin sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang kita."

"Maksudmu?" Awalnya tidak tertarik, namun setelahnya keingintahuan Sehun muncul.

"Paman menemukan bra yang kau lempar di depan pintu."

 _Bra lagi?_ Menghela napas, rasa keingintahuan Sehun seketika menguap. "Apa kita masih akan membahas soal itu?"

"Iisshh kau bodoh.. paman Suk jin pasti berpikir kalau semalam kita habis melakukan hubungan seks yang panas sampai-sampai ada bra di depan pintu."

Jika sekarang Sehun masih meneguk air mungkin dia akan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk karena ucapan Luhan. Dia berdehem pelan, lalu mencoba memasang wajah tidak peduli. Padahal dia kini sedang menahan panas pada pipinya. Entah, kenapa membicarakan seks dengan Luhan sedikit membuatnya gugup. _Oh, berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang gadis!_ "Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

"Tentu saja.. bukankah paman Suk Jin akan terkejut kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau kan payah.. jangankan seks, dicium pun kau akan lari seperti anak ayam."

"Payah?" Sehun mendelik kepada Luhan. Dia sangat tidak suka jika disebut payah karena payah bukan dirinya!

"Iya payah." Bukannya takut Luhan justru terlihat berani untuk terus mengatai Sehun. "Kau itu payah.. aku curiga jangan-jangan kau pun tidak bisa memuaskan Ren, karena kau payah.. Aku pikir walaupun kau Gay kau tidak akan sepayah itu dalam menghadapi perempuan."

"Cabut kata-katamu, Luhan!"

"Kau payah."

"Aku tidak payah!"

"Payah."

"Tidak!" Sehun mendekat, mendesak Luhan pada pintu kulkas. Rahangnya sudah mengeras dan tangannya siap jika harus menjambak Luhan.

Rasa takut sedikit menyelimuti Luhan karena tatapan mata pisau Sehun, tapi keberaniannya lebih tinggi dan dengan jelas Luhan menatap penuh tantangan kepada Sehun. "Sentuh aku kalau kau memang bukan pria payah."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Sentuh aku, di sini."

Mata Sehun mengikuti kemana Luhan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Payudara.. Luhan memintanya menyentuh di sana. "Kau gila?"

"Kalau begitu benar seperti yang teman-temanmu bilang. Kau pria pa-"

Tidak membiarkan kalimat itu kembali keluar Sehun dengan refleks mencium bibir Luhan. Itu dia lakukan hanya karena tidak mau mendengar kembali kalimat payah! Iya, seperti itu. Namun entah diikuti kesadarannya atau tidak, kini Sehun tengah melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Dengan senang Luhan membalasnya dan merangkul leher Sehun agar semakin mendekat.

Jemari Luhan bermain di ujung rambut Sehun, memilinnya pelan. Mata keduanya telah terpejam dan Luhan begitu menikmati Morning Kiss keduanya bersama Sehun, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau Suk Jin telah memotret keduanya diam-diam. Merasa puas pada hasilnya Suk Jin tersenyum lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk saling membalas ciuman.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin berciuman dengan Sehun. Selain karena sulit mendapatnya, dia pun suka jika harus berlama-lama mencium Sehun, namun dia harus jual mahal, kan? Sehun harus lebih penasaran kepada dirinya, agar pria itu bisa lebih tertarik kepadanya. Seperti seekor ikan, harus diberi umpan agar bisa didapatkan, jadi Luhan menjauhkan diri, melepas tautan mereka yang berlangsung hampir satu menit.

Mata Sehun terbuka dan dia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan bibir basah. Seketika itu Sehun baru tersadar kalau dia sudah bertindak jauh dari sekedar kecupan, padahal tadi dia hanya bermaksud menerima tantangan Luhan agar tidak dianggap payah. _Kenapa dirinya bisa tidak terkontrol setiap kali mencium Luhan?_ Dan sebenarnya karena itulah Sehun selalu menghindar setiap kali Luhan akan menciumnya.

"Kau puas?" Mencoba menyembunyikan keteledorannya sendiri Sehun kembali bersikap seperti sebelumnya, kesal kepada Luhan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mengangguk puas.

.

.

"Suamiku." Seoin turun dari tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sumringah, seperti habis mendapatkan hadiah besar yang tidak terduga. "Lihat ini." Ponselnya dia berikan kepada sang suami yang langsung terkejut begitu melihat foto yang tertera di sana.

"Ini Sehun dan Luhan?"

"Iya. Mereka berciuman." Seoin mengangguk dan terlihat begitu senang. "Suk Jin mengirimnya kepadaku, dan tidak hanya itu, Suk Jin menemukan bra tergeletak di depan pintu kamar mereka."

"Sungguh?" Jiwoo benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu. "Bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah melakukannya?"

"Tentu.." Seoin kembali mengambil ponselnya lalu duduk di samping Jiwoo. "Sudah aku bilang, Luhan pasti bisa menyelamatkan Sehun. Aku akan mengirimi dia pesan." Masih dengan gumpalan kebahagiaan di hati, Seoin mengetik pesan untuk Luhan. Baginya ini adalah hari paling bersejarah di hidupnya, dan itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah bra tidak berguna yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Luhan." Luhan membaca pesan singkat yang dia terima dari Seoin. "Tentu.. aku bahkan bekerja lebih dari keras." Bergumam malas Luhan kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan sudah menginginkan untuk diguyur air dingin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Luhan terasa segar.

Tanpa mengetuk Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, karena dia pikir tidak ada orang di dalam sana, namun siapa sangka kalau sekarang matanya menangkap Sehun yang sedang telanjang bulat tengah berdiri dan mendelik kepada dirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sehun berteriak terkejut. Dia segera memundurkan langkah, menyembunyikan bagian belakangnya di sudut tembok, tak lupa bagian berharganya dia tutupi menggunakan tangan. Namun terlambat, Luhan sudah melihat bagian itu. Dia bahkan masih tercengang dengan mata tertuju pada sesuatu di balik tangan Sehun. "Tutup pintunya!"

Luhan baru tersadar setelah bentakan kedua. Tapi tidak seperti Sehun yang bertingkah kalang kabut layaknya anak gadis yang diintip, Luhan justru terlihat tenang. Dia hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan menatap tidak berdosa kepada Sehun. "Pintunya tidak kau kunci."

"KELUAR!"

.

.

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir sejak tadi di dalam kamar. Pipinya yang terasa panas dia tangkup. Bayang-bayang milik Sehun yang sempat dia lihat masih terulang-ulang dan Luhan menyesal sudah mengatai Sehun payah. "Miliknya besar." Dia duduk ditepi ranjang. "Sebesar itu bagaimana rasanya kalau memasuki lubang anus?" Luhan termenung. "Ren pasti kesakitan tapi juga pasti puas." Bagai orang tidak berguna, dia justru memikirkan hal itu.

 _Jadi itukah alasan pipimu panas? Oh, bagus Luhan.._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun muncul menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Dia berjalan penuh waspada, seperti takut kalau mungkin Luhan akan memperkosanya. Di sini tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan karena perempuan itu absurd. Padahal bukan otak Luhan yang sedang berpikir sekarang, tapi jiwa fujoshi-nya yang sedang aktif, dan itu memang benar-benar absurd!

"Kau seperti seekor domba dan aku serigalanya jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

Sadar kalau tatapan waspadanya begitu keciri Sehun berdehem. "Lupakan apa yang tadi kau lihat." Suaranya begitu kecil, karena Sehun malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Lupakan apa yang tadi kau lihat."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Lupakan apa yang tadi kau lihat!" Merasa geram akhirnya Sehun melontarkan itu dengan suara lantang.

"Aah.. yang itu?" Luhan menunjuk pada area bawah Sehun yang langsung Sehun tutupi menggunakan tangan. "Milikmu besar, jadi bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Otakku bahkan penuh dengan itu."

"Yak!" Sehun hampir akan memukul kepala Luhan, namun langkahnya mundur saat melihat Luhan menunjukan gerakan meremas.

Luhan tertawa karena wajah ketakutan Sehun. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti domba kecil sekarang yang ingin lari dari terkaman serigala. _Oh, ini lucu.._ Luhan bahkan masih tertawa sampai dirinya menghilang di balik kamar mandi.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat. Masih menutupi area pribadinya dia mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari.

.

.

Malamnya Luhan menahan tawa cukup sering karena Sehun jadi menjauh dari dirinya. Pria itu bahkan berbaring di tepi ranjang, dan mungkin bisa saja terjatuh kalau Luhan refleks bergerak. "Kau akan terjatuh kalau terus berbaring di situ."

"Diam kau."

Luhan tertawa pelan lalu menoleh kepada Sehun yang menatap lurus ke lengit-langit kamar. "Kau bertingkah seperti kita asing. Aku ini istrimu Sehun, dan sesuatu yang wajarkan kalau kita saling melihat tubuh masing-masing. Walau aku pikir pasangan lain tidak ada yang seperti kita."

Sehun mendengus lalu balas menatap Luhan. "Justru karena kita tidak sama seperti mereka, jadi kau harus melupakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Baiklah.. kita berbeda dan aku pun sudah melupakannya." Luhan menarik selimut. _Berbohong_ _sedikit_ _agar_ _Sehun_ _berhenti_ _bersikap_ _seperti_ _ini_ _tidak_ _apa-apa_ , _kan?_ "Menengah, Sehun.. aku tidak akan memperkosamu saat kau tidur."

Walau terlihat masih ragu tapi perlahan Sehun menggeser posisinya, menjadi menengah. Luhan segera mendekat lalu memeluk perut Sehun seperti biasanya. Dia berbantal lengan Sehun, dan berangsur-angsur suasana kembali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kewaspadaan Sehun akan hal yang tidak mungkin telah menguap pergi.

"Sehun.."

"Hemm.."

"Walau kita berbeda tapi kita tetap suami istrikan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Agar aku tidak terlalu merasa malu karena sudah menggoda tembok sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa dan Luhan hanya terkekeh. Mencari posisi nyamannya Luhan membuat Sehun kegelian karena rambut Luhan yang mengusak lehernya sehingga dia bergeser-geser menghindar sembari tertawa geli. Tahu akan hal itu bukannya menjauh Luhan justru terus menjahili Sehun, dan berakhirlah malam itu ditutup dengan tawa dari keduanya.

.

.

"Meeting penting? Apa harus?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang sedang menerima telpon. Matanya berkedip-kedip memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sedang risau.

"Baiklah."

Setelah sambungan itu dimatikan Luhan mendekat. "Siapa?"

"Jongin." Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku harus ke Seoul secepatnya karena ada meeting penting yang harus aku hadiri." Pria itu menghilang dibalik kamar mandi, sementara Luhan terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sehun keluar. Luhan segera menghampiri, menghadang Sehun yang akan berjalan menuju lemari. "Apa harus benar-benar pergi?"

"Ya, aku harus pergi."

Luhan kembali menghadang Sehun. "Dan kau akan membiarkan aku di sini sendirian?" Wajahnya digurati kesedihan, Sehun tau itu tapi dia tetap mengangguk. "Aku ikut. Aku tidak mau di sini sendiri."

"Aku hanya meeting dan setelahnya kembali lagi ke sini."

"Tidak. Kau mungkin akan tinggal bersama Ren."

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Aku mohon.."

Sehun menghela napas. Sangat jarang Luhan menampilkan wajah memelasnya seperti ini, namun tetap jawabannya tidak. "Perjalanan sangat jauh dan itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Aku akan kembali sebelum pagi. Aku janji." Sehun menatap Luhan lekat yang tetap terdiam. Tidak ada pilihan, dia mendekat lalu memeluk Luhan untuk memberikan pengertian dengan cara yang lebih baik. "Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang secepatnya."

Airmata Luhan menetes. Dengan terpaksa dia mengangguk di bahu Sehun. "Pulang sebelum jam sembilan, atau kau akan menemukanku seperti dulu."

 _Tidak makan dan tidak tidur._ Sehun ingat itu.. "Jam sebelas?"

"Bodoh, aku bilang jam sembilan."

"Baiklah.. jam sembilan." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terangkat, ingin mengelus punggung Luhan, namun keraguan menghampirinya membuat tangannya kembali jatuh di pinggang Luhan.

.

.

Jam setengah delapan pagi tepat Sehun meninggalkan Vila. Luhan melambai dari atas bukit kepada Sehun yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Selepas kepergian Sehun, Luhan kembali menuju Vila. Di sana ada paman Suk Jin yang tersenyum. Tidak ingin terlihat menggelikan seperti seorang istri yang menangisi kepergian suaminya ke kantor, Luhan membalas senyuman Sukjin.

Waktu menjadi begitu lama. Tidak ada kehadiran Sehun membuat Luhan menghabiskan harinya dalam diam dan kebosanan. Sore menjelang. Paman Suk jin sebenarnya menawarkan untuk tetap tinggal sampai Sehun pulang, namun Luhan menolak karena tau ada keluarga Suk Jin yang sedang menunggu kepulangan pria itu. Memegang janji jika terjadi sesuatu atau membutuhkan sesuatu Luhan akan segera menelpon, Suk Jin pun akhirnya bersedia untuk pulang.

Awan yang sejak tadi terlihat cerah kini menjadi begitu mendung. Matahari senja yang biasa begitu indah terlihat pun hari ini tidak ada karena langit gelap menutupinya. Luhan mengkunci jendela, juga menutup tirai saat gemuruh petir mulai terdengar. Sekarang baru akan jam enam sore, dan masih jauh dari jam sembilan malam.

Hujan akhirnya turun di jam tujuh malam. Kilat-kilat bagai ingin menyambar masuk melalui ventilasi, membuat Luhan menjadi kian ketakutan, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di dalam kamar. Suara petir bergemuruh lalu meledak kencang mengerikan. Di dalam hati dia sedikit mencemaskan Sehun, namun pria itu sejak tadi tidak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya.

Rasa resah mulai hinggap di diri Luhan. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil walau sekarang dia tidak sedang kedinginan. "Bagaimana ini?" Bibir kecilnya bergumam cemas, matanya melirik kesegala sudut, seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak dia temukan.

Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini dia hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan!

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membawa ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

.

.

Suara musik terdengar kencang, walau tidak mengalahkan suara petir ataupun hujan tapi setidaknya bisa sedikit meredamkan. Luhan menari-nari, juga bernyanyi dengan cara berteriak. Dia sesekali melompat, mengikuti alunan dari lagu yang sedang dia nyanyikan, mencoba membuat dunianya sendiri dan melupakan kalau di luar sana tengah hujan deras dan di dalam sini dia hanya sedang sendirian.

"YOU CAN CALL ME MONSTER! YEEAAHHH." Ponselnya dia jadikan sebagai mic, di depan kaca dia melihat dirinya sendiri menari-nari tidak tentu aturan. "Tunggu! Ini lagu SISTAR." Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengambil satu kemeja milik Sehun. Tidak lagi masuk ke kamar mandi Luhan hanya berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badannya yang berada di kamar.

Hoddie yang dikenakannya dia lepas. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya terpantul di depan cermin, dan bukannya langsung memakai kemeja yang dia ambil Luhan justru berpose, meniru gerakan para model, berlaku seperti dia adalah model papan atas. "Lihat, perutku tidak buncit, pinggangku ramping, pinggulku sexy.. payudaraku juga lumayan. Kulit putih, halus, wajahku cantik, dan rambutku juga harum. Jadi bagian mana yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa terangsang?" Dia bertanya sendiri, masih mengamati tubuhnya yang menurut Luhan sempurna. Dan saat lagu SISTAR kembali terputar Luhan baru memakai kemeja lalu kembali menari, mengikuti choreo SISTAR dibeberapa bagian yang mudah.

Kegilaan itu mungkin hanya Luhan lakukan sendiri, tidak ada yang melihat, tapi apa yakin hanya Luhan sendiri yang melihat?

Kenyataannya di luar kamar ada Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup tersiram hujan namun bukannya mengetuk pintu atau melanjutkan untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun justru memilih duduk di ruang tamu. Uh, memang siapa yang bisa masuk ke kamar setelah melihat Luhan seperti itu?

Tubuhnya dan bagaimana Luhan memegang bagian-bagian tubuhnya saat berbicara di depan cermin masih melekat di mata Sehun. Gerakan saat Luhan melepas hoddie juga memakai kemeja itu begitu sensual.. juga tariannya. _Ya, Tuhan kenapa dia harus melihat itu semua?_ Tubuh dinginnya bahkan Sehun rasakan tidak lagi dingin sekarang. _Tapi, dia tidak tegang, kan?_ Sehun memegang daerah pribadinya, dan hembusan napas keluar begitu miliknya masih diam dengan tenang. Artinya dia masih Gay, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan respon tubuhnya ini?

Hujan mulai mereda, suara musik tidak lagi terdengar. _Apa Luhan sudah selesai dengan aksi gilanya?_ Sehun menimang-nimang untuk mengambil keputusan, dan melihat tubuhnya yang sudah setengah kering, menandakan kalau dia sudah sangat lama duduk di sini, akhirnya Sehun pun berdiri untuk menuju kamar.

Tidak seperti tadi, sekarang Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar, takut-takut Luhan sedang telanjang bulat. Taklama terdengar suara Luhan yang bertanya 'Siapa' dan tanpa ragu Sehun menjawabnya.

"Sehun!" Pintu terbuka cepat. Luhan tanpa dia duga langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukannya. Beberapa detik Sehun tercengang, napasnya juga tertahan, bayang-bayang Luhan beberapa menit lalu kembali hinggap di benaknya, terlebih tubuh itu kini menempel di tubuhnya. "Kau terlambat. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan lebih." Pelukan itu terlepas. Sehun masih berdiri dengan kaku, dan sepertinya Luhan menyadari keanehannya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku?" Sehun tertawa canggung. "Hanya kehujanan dan kedinginan."

"Astaga, kau kehujanan." Luhan yang juga baru menyadari itu segera menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau pasti kehujanan saat akan naik ke sini kan? Mau aku siapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak." Baru kali ini Sehun merasa begitu panas karena berada di dekat Luhan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan air panas." _Karena tubuhku sendiri sudah panas._ "Aku harus mandi air dingin."

"Tapi kau bisa saja sakit, Sehun." Luhan hampir mau mencegah namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Luhan telah tertidur nyenyak. Seperti biasanya dia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sehun. Seharusnya semuanya juga seperti biasanya, karena tidak ada yang berbeda, tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya karena Sehun tidak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya kaku, bukan karena tidak bisa dia gerakan tapi karena Sehun masih sedikit, eemmm mengingat tubuh telanjang Luhan. Itu membuatnya tidak leluasa begerak, hanya matanya yang berani melirik ke bawah, tepatnya kepada Luhan yang merubah posisi menjadi telentang.

Sehun menghela napas begitu posisi mereka tidak lagi menempel. Dia memiringkan tubuh, menghadap Luhan yang tertidur dalam posisi kurang elegan, walau begitu itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan Luhan. Diam-diam Sehun terus menatapnya.

" **Sentuh aku, di sini."**

" **Payudaraku juga lumayan."**

Ingatan Sehun berputar pada saat Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu, dan itu membuat matanya terarah dengan sendirinya kebagian payudara Luhan. Sehun mulai kembali merasakan keresahan seperti tadi. Pipinya bahkan memanas hanya karena menatap bagian putting Luhan yang menonjol di balik kemeja biru muda kebesaran yang dipakai. Rasa penasaran mulai merayapi Sehun. _Bagaimana rasanya jika menyentuh payudara itu?_ Dia belum pernah mencobanya.

Bergerak ragu jemari Sehun merayap pelan. Dari yang semula hanya terdiam kini justru sudah bergerak menuju payudara Luhan. Ludahnya Sehun telan saat tangannya sudah menangkup satu payudara Luhan, matanya sesekali melirik Luhan, memastikan kalau perempuan itu tidak akan terbangun karena apa yang sedang dia lakukan. _Uh, dia hanya penasaran, sungguh!_

Sehun menahan napas saat dia mulai mencoba meremas pelan buah dada itu. Entah kenapa hanya melakukan hal seperti ini sudah cukup menguras adrenalinenya, seperti dia akan melompat dari atas jurang. Tapi wajar kan? Selain ini yang pertama untuknya, dia pun melakukannya diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, jadi keberaniannya menjadi modal utama.

Beberapa kali Sehun terus meremas payudara Luhan, dan dia seperti menemukan hal baru. _Rasanya seperti sedang meremas balon berisikan air. Tidak terlalu buruk dan cukup menyenangkan.._ lengguhan terdengar dari Luhan yang juga mulai bergerak tidak tenang. Sehun segera menjauhkan tangannya lalu kembali merubah posisinya seperti semula, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Luhan terbangun, tapi ternyata perempuan itu tetap tertidur, dan barulah Sehun bisa bernapas lega karena aksinya tidak ketahuan.

.

.

Bau hujan masih tercium. Dedaunan masih belum kering sepenuhnya karena sisa hujan lebat semalam. Embun-embun bahkan masih saling berjatuhan, walau kini matahari telah menyongsong pagi. Suara gaduh di dapur terdengar. Luhan tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya juga Sehun yang masih tertidur. Suk Jin datang di jam setengah delapan. Pria itu tidak hanya diam menyaksikan Luhan tapi dia pun ikut membantu membersihkan Vila. Setelah selesai Luhan melepas apron yang dikenakannya, kemudian dia menuju kamar untuk mengajak Sehun sarapan bersama.

"Sehun." Luhan merundukkan badan. Dengan jahil dia menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun yang masih terlelap. "Bangun.. ayo kita sarapan."

Sehun yang mulai merasa terganggu membuka mata. Senyuman Luhan adalah hal pertama yang dia temukan di pagi yang cerah ini. Menghela napas Sehun kembali menutup mata. Berkata 'Aku tidak lapar.' Lalu mencoba menyambung tidur lelapnya.

Luhan memanyunkan bibir. Dia menatap sebal kepada Sehun tapi dia tidak berniat untuk marah karena tahu perjalanan Sehun kemarin pasti melelahkan. Tapi tidak mungkin kan semua sarapan yang sudah dia buat harus berakhir di tong sampah? Mendapatkan sebuah ide, Luhan pun bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama Luhan muncul membawa nampan berisikan bubur, kimchi, lobak, juga susu. Dengan hati-hati dia meletakannya di ranjang, tepat di samping Sehun, dan dirinya pun mendudukan diri di sana. "Aku sudah memasaknya sejak jam enam pagi. Sekarang aku juga membawakannya untukmu, jadi apa kau tetap tidak mau makan?" Luhan mencoba membujuk karena tahu Sehun belum kembali tertidur. "Sehun."

Merasa terus terusik Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan. Dia membuka mata lalu mendelik kepada Luhan yang justru tersenyum. _Oh, sial! Sejak kapan senyuman Luhan menjadi indah di matanya? Mungkin 'penghuni' di Vila ini sudah mempengaruhinya._

"Mau aku suap?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang mulai menyendok buburnya, dan hanya dengusan yang dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Tapi Luhan tidak merasa jengkel, dia dengan cermat terus mengamati Sehun yang sedang memakan bubur buatannya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun. "Sehun, bibirmu."

Mendengar itu Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. "Bibirku? Kenapa dengan bibirku?" Matanya memincing curiga kepada Luhan seperti biasanya. Berpikir kalau Luhan mungkin akan menciumnya. _Jadi kau berharap Oh Sehun?_

"Aku tidak akan menciummu." Tau apa yang Sehun curigai Luhan menggeleng. "Bibirmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawabannya pelan. _Kau tidak sedang kecewa, kan Oh Sehun?_ "Kau tidak makan?" Menepis apapun yang hatinya rasakan Sehun bertanya.

"Aku akan makan di luar setelah kau selesai."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau makan di sini."

"Maksudku kalau kau lapar makan saja. Tidak usah menunggu aku selesai makan."

"Tidak mau.. karena aku mau menemani suamiku makan."

Di beberapa hal selalu ada jawaban Luhan yang membuat Sehun bingung untuk menanggapinya. Seperti sekarang, Sehun terdiam merasa tidak enak, karena Luhan selalu memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang suami sungguhan. Sementara dirinya hanya memperlakukan Luhan seperti orang asing.

Menghela napas Sehun menyerahkan sendoknya kepada Luhan. "Makanlah." Mangkuk buburnya Sehun dorong lebih dekat kepada Luhan. "Kita makan bersama."

Mendengar itu Luhan merasa begitu senang. _Apa Sehun mulai peduli kepada?_ Dia mengangguk lalu menyuap satu sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak." Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan tersenyum. Dan kemudian mereka menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur itu bersama. Tidak hanya saling berbagi sendok, tapi Luhan juga berbagi sebuah cerita kecil yang berujung menjadi tawa.

Kini paginya tidak lagi pernah sepi, karena ada Luhan yang mengisi.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun seharian terus tertidur di dalam kamar. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan pria itu untuk bermalas-malasan di akhir pekan, jadi saat Sehun seperti ini Luhan tidak berpikir macam-macam selain Sehun sedang ingin istirahat. Namun siapa menduga kalau saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dia menemukan pria itu sedang menggigil dalam tidurnya.

Merasa khawatir Luhan menelpon Suk Jin yang kebetulan sudah pulang. Tapi pria itu tidak kunjung mengangkat telponnya, membuat Luhan menyerah di percobaan ketujuh. Kening Sehun yang berkeringat Luhan sentuh. P _anas!_ Bibir yang sejak tadi pucat kini semakin pucat dan mengering. _Sehun pasti demam karena kemarin malam kehujanan._

Luhan mengambil air putih, lalu meminta Sehun bangun untuk meminumnya. Dengan bantuan Luhan, Sehun meneguk air mineral itu walau hanya dua tegukan. "Bagaimana ini?" Dari matanya yang terasa berat Sehun masih bisa melihat Luhan yang bergumam khawatir juga kebingungan.

"Masih jam lima, aku akan ke rumah paman Suk Jin." Luhan beranjak dari sisi ranjang, namun belum juga melangkah tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Kau gila?" Walau lemas tapi Sehun masih memiliki suara untuk mencegah Luhan. "Kau tau rumahnya di mana?"

"Ya, aku tau."

"Tetap tidak." Tangan Luhan, Sehun tarik sampai kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. "Membutuhkan waktu lama kalau jalan kaki. Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bukannya sembuh aku akan berakhir pingsan di jalanan karena mencarimu."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Justru kau yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang."

"Jangan membantahku, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin berdebat." Sehun melepaskan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Baik-baik apanya?" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Biar aku carikan obat."

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Ke dapur. Mungkin ada persediaan obat di sana."

Sehun mengangguk lega dan membiarkan Luhan keluar. Dia pikir Luhan akan mencari apotik di sekitar sini yang tentunya tidak ada. Tak lama Luhan muncul. _Sepertinya perempuan itu berhasil menemukan obat._

"Minumlah."

Satu butir obat Sehun terima dan langsung dia telan.

"Wow.. pria sejati sekali." Luhan berkata menggoda sembari menyodorkan air. "Seharusnya kau menolaknya agar aku bisa memaksamu menelannya menggunakan bibirku." Sehun mendelik kepada Luhan yang masih saja memiliki waktu untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ponsel Luhan bordering di atas ranjang. "Oh, paman SukJin." Dengan girang Luhan bersiap mengangkatnya namun Sehun lebih dulu merampas ponsel itu dari tangannya.

" **Hallo nona Luhan."**

"Paman ini aku." Sehun menjawab telpon Suk Jin, dan Luhan membiarkannya.

" **Tuan Sehun, tadi nona Luhan menelpon saat saya ada di kamar mandi. Apa nona sedang membutuhkan sesuatu?"**

"Tidak paman.. tadi Luhan hanya kehilangan sesuatu tapi sekarang sudah menemukannya. Paman istirahatlah."

Mendengar itu Luhan mendelik. Dia pikir Sehun sendiri yang akan menyuruh Suk Jin datang kemari, tapi apa itu? "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya ke sini?" Luhan memperotes setelah ponselnya dikembalikan.

"Apotik di sini jauh, dan sekarang sudah hampir malam.. itu akan merepotkan paman Suk Jin dan aku tidak mau merepotkan dia."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan direpotkanmu."

"Kau istriku."

Luhan mendecih tidak percaya. "Kau hanya menganggapku istri saat sedang sakit, begitu?"

"Aku mengantuk. Obat tadi sepertinya memiliki efek samping." Sehun bergugam sembari kembali memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan itu tidak mendukung untuknya berdebat bersama Luhan lebih panjang.

Menghela napas Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. tidur yang nyenyak dan aku akan menjagamu." Tersenyum singkat Luhan ikut berbaring di ranjang, memeluk perut Sehun. "Kau tidak berharap aku tertidur di kursi seperti di drama-drama, kan? Aku akan menjagamu seperti ini. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu cukup gerakan kepalamu." Luhan menepuk-nepuk perut Sehun, tanpa peduli Sehun mendengar ocehannya atau tidak. Dia hanya terus tersenyum senang karena Sehun telah mengandalkannya untuk merawatnya, jadi Luhan tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. "Aku tidak akan tertidur." Itu tekadnya, namun saat suasana semakin larut dan menjadi begitu sunyi Luhan tidak sadar telah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Rintihan samar-samar terdengar. Begitu pelan namun semakin jelas di beberapa menit kemudian, membuat tidur nyenyak Luhan terusik di tengah malam. Saat kesadarannya mulai timbul, Luhan menoleh pada arah suara rintihan itu berasal, dan seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat Sehun lah yang sejak tadi merintih. "Ya, tuhan.. aku ketiduran." Luhan menyadari kelalaiannya. Dengan panik dia mencek suhu tubuh Sehun, dan bukannya menurun suhu tubuh Sehun justru semakin panas.

Terburu-buru Luhan berlari mengambil thermometer, lalu segera memeriksa seberapa tinggi demam Sehun. "Tiga puluh delapan." Dia menatap khawatir kepada Sehun, dan dengan sigap Luhan kembali kedapur dengan ponsel yang terselip di lehernya.

" **Hallo."** Suara kantuk Baekhyun terdengar di sebrang sana. Namun Luhan terlalu tidak peduli karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyak Baekhyun.

"Baek.. bisakah kau ke Yangyang-gun sekarang?"

" **Apa?"**

"Yangyang-gun." Sembari menyiapkan air hangat Luhan juga memasak sup, tanpa peduli kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam karena perut Sehun setidaknya harus terisi makanan.

" **Kau gila? Tengah malam kau menggangguku dan menyuruhku ke Yangyang-gun?"**

"Sehun sakit, dia membutuhkan obat, dan di sini tidak ada apotik."

" **Dia suamimu, kenapa aku harus ikut repot?"**

"Justru karena dia suamiku, Baek." Luhan berhenti sejenak dari memotong ayam, karena bisa saja jarinya ikut terpotong akibat kekesalannya kepada Baekhyun.

Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung. **"Memang Sehun sakit apa?"**

"Demam."

" **Astaga! Itu hanya demam dan kau menyuruhku berkeliaran tengah malam hanya karena demam? Memang di vila itu tidak ada obat?"**

"Aku sudah memberinya obat tapi bukannya turun demamnya justru semakin naik." Luhan berkata bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

" **Apa kau tidak pernah terjebak di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya dengan adikmu?"**

"Tentu saja pernah."

" **Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

"Menyeka tubuhnya menggunakan air hangat dan mengkompres pangkal pahanya."

" **Nah!"** Baekhyun berkata nyaring, seperti dia menemukan jawaban dari pelajaran yang sulit. **"Lakukan itu kepada Sehun kalau begitu."**

"Kau gila? Mereka berbeda, Sehun bisa membunuhku kalau tahu itu."

" **Kenyataannya Sehun tidak akan tahu itu, Luhan. Sudah lakukan saja, aku mau kembali tidur."**

Sambungan terputus tanpa belas kasih. Luhan menatap ponselnya jengkel tapi apa lagi memang yang bisa dia lakukan di situasi genting seperti ini selain mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau bisa bangun? Kau harus mengisi perutmu." Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Sehun, namun pria itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman, bertanda kalau pria itu masih sedikit tersadar, namun tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk membalas. Luhan dengan telaten menyuapi Sehun kuah sup ayam gingseng buatannya. Baru setelah Sehun menggelengkan kepala Luhan berganti memberikan air putih untuk Sehun minum menggunakan sedotan.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mengecilkan pendingin ruangan lalu menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, Luhan ganti dengan selimut yang lebih tipis. Dan di titik inilah Luhan harus lebih dulu menghela napas, yaitu mengganti pakaian Sehun dengan pakaian yang lebih tipis juga mengkompres pangkal paha Sehun.

"Kau mungkin akan membunuhku kalau tau aku melakukan ini, tapi sebelum kau membunuhku aku akan membuat pembelaan kalau aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sembari bergumam Luhan melepas kaos yang dikenakan Sehun, membuat dada bidang pria itu kembali terpampang di depan matanya. Menggeleng miris Luhan mendecak. "Kau suamiku, tapi tubuhmu bahkan tidak bisa benar-benar aku sentuh." Dia menyeka bagian atas Sehun menggunakan handuk yang sudah lebih dulu direndam air hangat. Setelah selesai Luhan hampir putus asa karena harus beralih pada bagian bawah Sehun. Berkali-kali dia membuang napas atau menarik kembali tangannya yang akan menurunkan celana Sehun. "Bagaimana ini?" Walau sudah pernah melihatnya tapi ini berbeda. Luhan merasa gugup juga malu kalau harus melihat milik Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Oh, Tuhan tolong aku." Matanya terpejam. "Kau bisa Luhan." Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan dengan perlahan jemarinya menarik turun celana Sehun.

Sembari sesekali mengintip Luhan akhirnya berhasil melepas celana Sehun beserta dalamannya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan mencoba agar tidak menatap langsung kekelamin Sehun. Kepalanya dia arahkan kearah lain, hanya tangannya yang mencari-cari sendiri letak pangkal paha Sehun, namun dia terdiam kaku saat dengan sadar tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu.

 _Yang tadi itu bukan milik Sehun, kan?_ Luhan bertanya dalam hati. Napasnya berderu, dan pipinya memerah tomat. Sedikit ragu Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, dan tolong Tuhan ampuni dirinya karena kini tangannya malah terdiam tepat di atas kelamin Sehun.

"Ouch.. ini memalukan." Luhan melompat turun dari ranjang. Pipinya yang panas dia tepuk-tepuk, dan dirinya terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Sehun yang masih lelap dalam ketidak sadaran. Walau terkadang dia memang frontal, tapi Luhan tetaplah seorang perempuan yang memiliki sisi sensitivenya sendiri terhadap pria. "Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan. Lakukan, ini untuk kesembuhan Sehun." Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri Luhan berhenti mondar-mandir. Dia berbalik menatap Sehun, dan pipinya sekarang benar-benar terbakar karena bisa melihat jelas tubuh telanjang Sehun. Pria yang bersetatus sebagai suaminya.

Luhan kembali ke ranjang, kali ini tidak membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Sebisa mungkin dia mengatur napas agar lebih tenang dan tidak gugup. Luhan mulai mengkompres pangkal paha Sehun dengan pipi yang tidak lagi semerah tomat tapi sudah semerah kepiting direbus. Walau dia sudah sangat keras berusaha untuk tidak menatap milik Sehun, namun bagaimana tidak menatap itu, saat arah pandangannya saja tertuju ke sana? Tubuhnya sekarang ikut terbakar, dan Luhan hanya bisa menelan liurnya untuk meredam panas yang dia rasakan.

Bisakah sekarang dirinya disebut sedang tersiksa? Mungkin di lain kesempatan dia bisa menyentuh milik Sehun, atau malah melumatnya. _Keparat! hilangkan pikiran kotormu, Luhan!_

Ya.. makilah dirimu sendiri nona Oh yang malang.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hai.. Hai.. Hai.. Hai^^ aku balik lagi bawa chap 6. Tapi kalian ga bosen kan aku up cepet gini? Ini cuma empat hari loh dari yang terakhir aku update. Soalnya aku lagi di rumah jadi bisa leluasa nulis. Semoga kalian ga bosen ya liat FFku up mulu lol

Aku baca ripiu kemarin.. Kalo kalian ngakak gara2 tu bra aku juga ngakak gara2 ripiu kalian yang semuanya juga tentang bra. Aku ga tau dapet ilham dari mana pe naruh tu adegan bra, tapi syukur kalo itu menghibur kalian, dan sesungguhnya bra itu berjasa sekali di FF ini hahahaha

Ini FF sebenernya hampir seratus persen isinya HunHan semua, maksudku ga ada adegan karakter lain yang terlalu banyak, karena aku emang mau bikin FF yang terfokus ke HunHan jadi aku bingung saat ada yang minta momen HunHan hohoho karena sebenernya semuanya itu moment HunHan. Di sini juga kalian bisa liat kalo interaksi HunHan aku bikin lebih menjerumus. Aku buat mereka kalang kabut sendiri.. Apa lagi Luhannya xD dia aku buat kaya 'kita' yang hanya bisa nelen ludah tiap kali liat tonjolan Sehun lol abaikan tolong buat yang engga kaya gitu hahahaha

Ok, ini aku ada PEMBERITAHUAN! Hari ini aku update FF bareng adik tersayang **Baekbelu..** Jadi silakan intip FFN dia buat baca cerita yang angst2 yang bikin baper dan sakit hati. Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu di sini juga di sana^^

Maaf kemarin ada typo. Thanks untuk yang udah koreksi typo Fujoshiku. Aku baru nyadar kalo aku salah ketik. Mungkin itu lolos dari pas lagi ngedit. Kalo ada typo lagi tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi ya.. Typo itu temen deketnya para author.

Terima kasih untuk semua ripiu kalian, follow juga favorit.. Semoga next chap juga bisa cepet kaya gini. Happy holiday dan mudah2an FFku bisa nemenin waktu kosong kalian. Kita ketemu lagi di next chap.. See you^^

CINTAI HUNHAN SELAMANYA!

jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.

Saranghae..

Gomawo..


	7. Chapter 7

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keningnya berkerut. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman, dan sesekali merubah posisinya untuk mencari kehangatan. Badannya terasa dingin, tapi sampai dia meringkuk memeluk lutut, atau merapatkan selimut, tubuhnya tidak juga menghangat. Sehun terbangun karena itu.. dia membuka mata dan melihat hari sudah tidak lagi malam. Rasa pusing di kepalanya masih mendera, namun tidak semenyiksa semalam.

Dia mendudukan diri, masih lumayan lemas. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan namun tidak menemukan sosok perempuan itu. Karena tenggorokannya didera haus Sehun menyibak selimut, berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjang, tapi yang terjadi mulutnya menganga saat mendapati dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun.

Telanjang bulat!

 _SEJAK KAPAN DIA MENJADI SEPERTI INI?_

Sehun menelan liur, dia tidak mengingat apapun selain tubuhnya yang demam, tapi Sehun yakin kalau dia memakai baju lengkap kemarin, jadi kenapa sekarang dia telanjang? Sebuah handuk yang setengah basah terjatuh dari atas pangkal pahanya, dan dia mengambilnya dengan napas tersendat.

 _Apa jangan-jangan Luhan mengkompres pangkal pahanya? Jika iya, itu artinya Luhan.._

Suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar di tengah-tengah keterkejutannya yang belum hilang. Sehun menatap horror pada arah pintu karena kemungkinan yang datang adalah Luhan. Setengah gugup, Sehun segera mengembalikan semua posisinya seperti semula. Dia kembali berbaring, pura-pura tidur agar Luhan tidak tau kalau dirinya sudah terbangun.

Sehun hanya merasa malu jika harus bertatap muka dengan Luhan dalam keadaan Luhan sudah melihat 'lagi' seluruh bagian tubuhnya.. sungguh itu memalukan untuk Sehun. Jadi biarkan Luhan berpikir kalau dirinya tidak tau apapun yang sudah perempuan itu lakukan.

Dari matanya yang sedikit mengintip Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang mendekat. Perempuan itu langsung menempelkan tangannya pada kening Sehun, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun. "Syukurlah.. tidak lagi panas seperti semalam." Gumaman itu Sehun dengar. Sepertinya Luhan merasa begitu lega karena suhu tubuhnya turun, dan mengetahui kalau Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkannya membuat Sehun ingin tersenyum. _Oh, kenapa ingin tersenyum?_

"Sehun."

 _Jangan jawab!_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

 _Jangan bergerak!_ Mati-matian Sehun berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. Mengkontrol bola matanya agar tidak bergerak-gerak resah, dan tetap terpejam tenang supaya Luhan tidak mencurigainya.

"Kau masih tidur rupanya."

Sehun melihat kalau Luhan sedang berdiri dengan kerutan di kening sembari memperhatikannya, seperti perempuan itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, Sehun pun benar-benar tidak bisa menebak.

 _Luhan tidak sedang berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan macam-macam, kan?_

Perempuan itu berbalik memunggunginya, dan barulah Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya. Dia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengambil pakaian di lemari, dan saat perempuan itu kembali berbalik Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku mohon jangan dulu bangun, Sehun."

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan memang?_

Dalam kepura-puraannya Sehun merasakan kalau Luhan dengan hati-hati sedang memakaikannya pakaian. Sedikit mengintip, Luhan terlihat begitu lucu karena wajah tegangnya saat tengah memasukan tangannya pada lubang lengan.

 _Sebegitu takutnya ketahuan ya?_ Dalam hati Sehun tertawa. Luhan pun pasti berpikiran sama, tidak ingin dirinya tau kalau dia sudah melucuti pakaiannya tanpa Izin semalam, karena itu akan menimbulkan kesan canggung bagi mereka berdua. Jadi perempuan ini memakaikannya pakaian sebelum terbangun, padahal dia sudah bangun sejak tadi dan melihat semua yang Luhan lakukan.

"Selesai."

 _Oh! sudah selesai? Celenanya juga? Kapan?_

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan saat pintu sudah tertutup Sehun segera membuka mata lalu menyibak selimut. Benar.. sekarang dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya Sehun sampai tidak merasakan pergerakan Luhan di tubuhnya.

 _Uh, memang apa yang ingin kau rasakan Sehun?_

Sedikit mendengus, Sehun kembali berbaring dan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan selimut.

 _Dia tidak sedang kecewa, kan? MEMANG APA YANG KAU KECEWAKAN? SADARKAN OTAKMU KEPARAT!_

Kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang udara tak menentu. Dia melompat turun dari ranjang, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. _Sepertinya dia masih demam dan butuh merendam kepalanya di dalam air mendidih._

.

.

Luhan sedang memotong sayuran saat melihat Sehun masuk ke dapur dan duduk di kursi pantry. Wajah pria itu terliihat kusut juga masih sedikit pucat. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau lapar atau haus?"

"Berikan aku air putih."

"Tunggu." Luhan segera menuangkannya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Nona!" Suara dari luar terdengar. "Ini yang kau pesan." Dan Hyun Woo muncul di detik berikutnya, membawa dua kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang menghampiri Hyun woo, lalu menerima dua kantung plastik itu. Mendecih pelan saat Luhan tersenyum lebar kepada Hyun Woo.

"Ini obatmu." Salah satu kantung itu Luhan sodorkan di depan Sehun. "Minumlah setelah makan." Dan dengan enggan Sehun menerima.

"Terima kasih Hyun woo." Luhan mengusak rambut kecoklatan Hyun woo, membuat pria itu tersenyum malu juga gugup. Setelahnya dia meninggalkan dapur, entah pergi kemana, menyisakan Sehun yang tidak lepas menatap kearah Hyun woo.

"Kau anak paman Suk Jin?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari atasan acuhnya untuk yang pertama kali membuat Hyun woo sedikit kaget. "Ya tuan." Dia menjawab gugup, tidak tau harus memasang senyum seperti apa.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Delapan belas tahun."

"Delapan belas?" Sehun mengulang dengan tidak menduga. "Bocah apanya." Dia bergumam pelan, lalu lebih menatap tajam kepada Hyun woo, seperti ingin melempar pisau bayangan melalui matanya agar Hyun woo mati.

 _Tapi apa yang salah dari Hyun woo?_

Entahlah.. Sehun hanya tidak menyukainya.

.

.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar. Dia menutup pintu bertepatan dengan Luhan yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Perempuan itu bersenandung, terlihat senang juga rapi. Wewangian parfume bahkan menguar di sini, membuat Sehun keherapan karena Luhan terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan berbalik badan menghadap Sehun. Dengan senyuman lebar, dia merentangkan ujung dressnya lalu berputar-putar. "Cantikkan?" Menunjukan kepada Sehun keindahan dress yang dikenakannya. "Akhirnya aku terlepas dari hoddie tidak sexy itu. Sekarang aku bisa memakai dress-dress cantik yang ibu belikan."

Kening Sehun berkerut. _Kalau_ _Luhan_ _sudah_ _tidak_ _memakai_ _hoddie_ _lagi_ _bukankah_ _itu_ _artinya_.. "Kau sudah membeli bra?"

"Tentu." Luhan mendekat. Menarik ke samping bagian bahu dress berlengan pendeknya, dan memperlihatkan tali hitam yang tersampir di bahunya. "Hyun woo yang membelikan."

"Apa?"

Luhan memundurkan langkah saat Sehun seperti terkejut berlebihan di depannya.

"Kau menyuruh dia membelikan bra? Kau tidak punya malu, ya?"

"Memang kenapa?" Cuek pada bentakan Sehun, Luhan kembali merapikan dressnya. "Lagi pula siapa yang membuatku melakukan itu? Kalau **suamiku** tidak membelikanku ukuran **empat** **puluh** , aku tidak akan mengandalkan orang lain." Dengan sengaja Luhan memberi penekanan di kelimatnya, seperti ingin mengingatkan Sehun pada kesalahannya.

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu orang asing!"

"Dia bukan orang asing, dia orang yang aku kenal." Luhan menatap aneh kepada Sehun yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. _Untuk apa peduli pada hal seperti ini?_ _Kepribadiannya kan cuek, jadi buat apa sekarang peduli pada hal yang bukan kepentingannya sendiri?_ Luhan mendesis sebab hatinya bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kau marah? Kau tidak mungkin marah karena aku mengandalkan Hyun woo, kan?"

Sehun terdiam layaknya batu karena pertanyaan Luhan. Kalau Luhan bertanya seperti itu, sekarang Sehun pun baru tersadar dan sedang bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa dia marah? Untuk apa?_ Sehun berdehem, lalu menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik Luhan. "Aku.. aku hanya tidak berpikir kalau kau seberani itu menyuruh Hyun woo."

"Aku tidak menyuruh Hyun woo membeli narkoba, jadi untuk apa takut."

"Tapi bisa saja sekarang dia sedang mengkhayalkanmu memakai bra yang dia beli."

"Dia normal, itu wajar."

"Perempuan gila."

"Oooo.. kau cemburu ya?" Luhan menuding jahil tepat di hidung Sehun, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Dia tersenyum menggoda kepada pria itu yang langsung menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada bocah seperti dia?"

"Oh, lihat! Jadi kalau Hyun Woo bukan bocah kau akan benar-benar cemburu, begitu?"

Sehun mendengus lalu melewati Luhan begitu saja yang sedang tertawa geli. _Padahal apa yang lucu?_ Luhan mengejarnya dan merangkul Sehun dari belakang. "Kau cemburu, kan? Yakan?" Seperti tidak puas dia terus mencerca Sehun, walau pria itu tetap bungkam, menatapnya kesal atau tak henti melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Namun Luhan bukan perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Saat Sehun ratusan kali berpaling, dia akan ribuan kali menghampiri. Saat Sehun ratusan kali menghindar, dia akan ribuan kali mengejar. Saat Sehun ratusan kali melepaskan pelukannya, maka Luhan akan ribuan kali memeluk Sehun, bahkan semakin erat dan lebih erat sampai pria itu tidak bisa berpaling, menghindar juga terlepas darinya!

.

.

"Noona, kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu!" Luhan menyahut pertanyaan Hyun woo dari dalam kamar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, bersama leptop di atas pangkuannya bertanya kepada Luhan yang terlihat lebih rapi daripada tadi pagi.

"Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan bersama Hyun woo."

"Aku sedang sakit dan kau berniat jalan-jalan?"

Luhan mendekati Sehun, lalu menangkup kedua pipi pria itu. "Kau sudah tidak demam, kau juga sudah meminum obat, jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau aku pergi sebentar? Aku bosan di Vila terus."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa saja tiba-tiba demam dan jatuh pingsang."

"Ya ampun.. berhenti cemburu Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak cem-bu-ru."

"Baik.. kau tidak cemburu jadi biarkan aku pergi, ok?" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu, namun belum juga pintu itu terbuka, dia sudah lebih dulu mendengar pekikan dari arah belakang. "Sehun." Jejak langkah sebelumnya kembali Luhan tapaki saat melihat pria itu meringis kesakitan di atas ranjang. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Setengah khawatir Luhan memegang lengan Sehun.

"Perutku sakit." Sehun kembali mengaduh, masih memegangi perutnya. Dia pun tidak tahu kenapa melakukan ini, berpura-pura sakit hanya agar Luhan tidak pergi, tapi aktingnya tidak cukup buruk sebagai seorang amatiran.

 _Ini hal terkonyol yang pernah dia lakukan!_

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Luhan dengan bodohnya terperangkap pada akting Sehun. Dia benar-benar terlihat cemas karena kebohongan Sehun. "Hyun woo!"

"Ya noona."

"Ambilkan obat sakit perut, sekarang."

"Baik noona." Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Hyun woo. Pria itu kembali masuk ke kamar setelah menemukan obat yang Luhan minta. "Ini noona."

Luhan menerima obat itu, dan segera mengambil satu butir untuk dia berikan kepada Sehun. "Minum ini."

Sehun menatap butiran obat itu ngeri. Ini diluar dugaan! _Oh, dia tidak sakit sungguhan.. apa harus Luhan melakukan ini kepadanya?_

"Sehun." Melihat Sehun hanya diam, Luhan menegur dengan cara menggoyangkan sedikit bahunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Jangan sampai terjebak pada kebohonganmu sendiri bodoh!_ Sehun tersadar lalu menatap Luhan. "Aku tidak mau meminum obat itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." _Berpikir! Gunakan otak pintarmu!_ "Karena.. aku sudah minum obat demam. Iya, itu.."

"Kau meminumnya tadi siang. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, Sehun."

 _KENAPA KAU MELUPAKAN HAL ITU?_ Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kencang. "Benarkah?" _Mati saja kau kalau ketahuan!_

"Minum ini."

"Tidak mau."

Mata Luhan menyipit melihat gelagat Sehun. Pria itu sekarang sudah tidak terlihat kesakitan lagi padahal beberapa menit lalu dia bertingkah seperti akan mati. _Tidak mungkin kan rasa sakitnya hilang secepat itu, terkecuali kalau.._ "Kau pura-pura ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pura-pura sakit perut."

"Tidak. Ahk.. sakit sekali." Sehun kembali berlaga kesakitan, tapi entah kemana jiwa aktor yang hinggap pada dirinya beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang aktingnya sangat buruk! Tidak menjiwai.

"Kau iya!" Luhan membentak karena tipuan Sehun benar-benar terlihat. Dengan gemas sekaligus kesal Luhan meraih bantal guling lalu memukulkannya dengan brutal kepada Sehun. "Pria bodoh! Pria menyebalkan!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun berusaha menghindar, melindungi dirinya sendiri menggunakan lengannya yang dia silangkan dari amukan Luhan.

Hyun woo yang sejak tadi menyaksikan tersenyum melihat kekacauan di depannya. Walau terkesan kasar, tapi bukan kah mereka terlihat manis? Pintu kamar Hyun woo tutup. Dia keluar dan hanya mendengar makian Luhan yang disahut jeritan Sehun dari luar.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan kehilangan kesempatannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, dan dia menyalahkan Sehun untuk semua itu! Padahal dia sudah bosan setengah mati karena sejak datang dia belum pernah melihat pemandangan sekitar. Tapi dengan teganya saat ada kesempatan Sehun justru menggagalkannya.

Bagai memiliki dunia masing-masing Sehun sibuk dengan leptopnya, sementara Luhan yang masih kesal kepada Sehun hanya memainkan game di ponselnya sejak tadi. Walau kini mereka berada di satu ranjang yang sama, tapi seakan ada tembok yang memisahkan keduanya. Membuat mereka tidak saling melihat atau berbicara.

"Mati kau!" Kekesalannya Luhan lampiaskan pada karakter game yang sedang dia tembaki. Bagaimana dia menyentuh layar ponselnya bahkan terlihat kasar, seperti dia tidak peduli jika layar ponselnya akan menjadi retak. "Mati kau Oh Sehun keparat!"

Mendengar makian untuknya Sehun hanya mendecih. Mungkin Luhan sedang membayangkan kalau karakter game yang sedang dia bantai adalah dirinya, tapi siapa peduli?

"Oo.. kenapa ini?" Luhan menggerak-gerakan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak berfungsi, dan saat di layar muncul peringatan bahwa batre lemah, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. _Ponselnya tidak lagi bisa digunakan._ Luhan berpaling menatap Sehun. Dia terdiam sebentar, sebelum perlahan menggeser posisinya mendekat kepada Sehun. _Sudah dibilang kalau Luhan benci suasana seperti di medan perang, jadi tidak apa-apa dia mengalah, toh dia memang tidak diizinkan untuk marah kepada Sehun, karena dia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk itu._ "Kau sibuk?"

Sehun tidak menoleh saat Luhan menyelipkan tangannya pada lengannya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Dia masih fokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan. Luhan ikut menatap layar leptop milik Sehun, memperhatikan apa yang terpampang di layar walau dia tidak paham pada satu hal pun. "Aku bosan di Vila ini. Sudah setengah bulan kita di sini tapi tidak pergi kemanapun. Hyun woo bilang ada tempat yang indah di sini jadi aku ingin pergi melihat." Tanpa diminta Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak terlalu perlu dia jelaskan, tapi Luhan rasa Sehun harus tau itu. "Tapi kau justru menggagalkannya, jadi kau harus mau jalan-jalan bersamaku nanti."

Sehun tidak menolak atau mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Jemarinya masih asik bermain di atas keyboard, mengacuhkan Luhan yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. Keheningan melanda untuk saat itu, hanya ada suara dari keyboard yang Sehun tekan, sampai sebuah _Video_ _Call_ masuk ke leptop yang sedang Sehun gunakan.

Itu skype dari Jongin! "Mengganggu saja."

Berbeda dengan respon Sehun yang merasa begitu terusik pada _Video Call_ Jongin, Luhan justru terlihat begitu senang, sampai-sampai dia menepis tangan Sehun yang akan menolak panggilan itu, dan tanpa ijin Luhan menerima _Video call_ Jongin.

"Hai Jongin." Luhan dengan girang melambaikan tangan begitu Jongin muncul di layar. Pria itu terlihat masih mengenakan kemeja dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan, duduk di atas kursi putar dan di kelilingi dinding penuh tertempel disain berbagai bangunan. "Kau masih di kantor?"

"Minggir." Sehun yang merasa kesal akan tindakan seenak Luhan, menyingkirkannya dari hadapan leptop dengan cara mendorong menggunakan bahunya. "Ada apa?" Dengan tatapan tidak suka Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin yang tertawa.

" **Ya, ampun.. apa aku sebegitu mengganggu kalian tuan Oh? Apa kau tidak mengharapkan panggilan dariku? Aku merindukanmu."**

Luhan tertawa tanpa sengaja karena jawaban Jongin yang menurutnya menggelikan, konyol tapi juga lucu. Namun Sehun mungkin tidak sepemikiran dengannya karena pria itu mendelik kepadanya hingga membuat Luhan kembali diam.

"Aku akan menutupnya kalau kau hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

" **O.. jangan!"** Jongin berseru begitu melihat pergerakan Sehun yang akan menutup leptopnya, dan untungnya Sehun tidak jadi melakukannya . _Pria ini memang tidak bisa diajak bergurau!_ **"Aku menelpon untuk memberitahumu, kalau besok kau harus hadir di kantor, karena kita akan membahas proyek untuk di Jepang."**

"Apa tidak bisa lain kali?"

" **Ini proyek besar. Kau pikir ada lain kali? Apa kau belum puas juga menjadi bayi besar Luhan? Ini hanya satu hari seperti kemarin. Malamnya kau bisa menikmati kembali momen panas kalian."**

Makian sudah Sehun siapkan di ujung lidahnya untuk dia semburkan kepada Jongin yang sudah bicara melantur. Namun belum juga satu kalimat dia keluarkan, Leptopnya sudah berpindah tempat menjadi di atas pangkuan Luhan.

" **Hai Luhan.. Aku lebih senang melihat wajah cantikmu dari pada wajah pria vampir itu."**

Luhan terkekeh pada Jongin yang mengerlingkan mata untuknya. "Tentu, aku juga senang melihat wajah tampanmu lagi."

 _Tampan?_ Sehun mendengus. _Tampan apanya? Kulitnya saja hitam._

" **Aku akan sangat suka untuk menelponmu setiap hari."**

"Kau bisa menelponku kapanpun yang kau mau, tapi sekarang aku ingin memberitahumu kalau Sehun baru saja pulih dari demamnya.. jadi apa bisa kalau dia tidak datang ke kantor besok pagi?"

" **Bagaimana ini?"** Jongin merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih. **"Sejujurnya aku tidak akan tega menolak apapun keinginanmu, tapi si pucat itu adalah bagian terpenting di tim kami."**

"Benarkah?" Luhan tidak kalah dengan Jongin. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang wajah memelas yang sangat menyerupai anak berusia tiga tahun. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengundurnya saja?"

" **Waahh.. sepertinya aku akan terkena masalah. Tapi demi dirimu aku akan mencobanya."**

 _Hebat!_ Sehun hampir ingin bertepuk tangan sekaliguas muntah melihat Luhan yang berlaga imut dan Jongin yang sangat menjijikan di matanya. _Sepertinya memang benar, seharusnya Luhan menikah dengan Jongin, agar mereka bisa membangun keluarga ajaib bersama._

"Kau akan terkena masalah?" Luhan menghembuskan napas, dengan bahu yang terjatuh lemas. Matanya menatap tidak tega kepada Jongin yang mengangguk layaknya seekor anak anjing yang meminta belas kasihan. "Aku tidak akan tega kalau kau terkena masalah, jadi bagaimana kalau aku mengundang kalian ke sini? Besok hari sabtu jadi kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini sampai minggu sore. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur yang nyaman untuk kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Kau gila?"

" **Aku setuju!"**

Dua ucapan itu dikatakan serempak oleh Sehun juga Jongin. Yang membedakan Sehun terlihat tidak setuju pada saran Luhan, namun Jongin begitu menyetujui gagasan Luhan.

" **Ooohh.. sepertinya suamimu akan mengamuk, Luhan."**

"Diam kau!" Sehun mendelik kepada Jongin yang justru tertawa puas sembari sesekali memukul meja. Membuat Sehun kesal sementara pria itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya adalah sesuatu yang lebih lucu dari acara komedi apapun yang pernah Jongin lihat.

Tidak mempedulikan Sehun, Luhan tetap tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Jadi datang ya besok. Aku akan menunggu kalian." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu sambungan terputus, dan barulah Luhan beralih kepada Sehun. "Kau lucu." Tidak takut pada amarahnya, Luhan jusrtu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

Dan mungkin itu seperti siraman hujan di atas api yang berkobar. Seketika amarahnya berkurang, walau sekarang Sehun masih mendelik kepada Luhan. "Kau tidak waras, Luhan.. untuk apa mengundang mereka datang?"

"Untumu, tentu saja." Dia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah, jadi Luhan menjawab dengan begitu tenangnya. "Yang penting kau bisa menghadiri pertemuan itu tanpa harus ke sana, kan? Lagipula aku butuh teman. Jika ada Jongin pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan untukmu, tapi tidak untukku."

"Kenapa? Dia temanmu, kan? Apa kau mau aku menyuruh Ren untuk datang?"

"Sudahlah.. lupakan." Malas untuk berdebat Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya, diikuti Luhan kemudian.

Tau kalau Sehun masih kesal Luhan mendekat lalu memeluk pria itu seperti biasanya. Namun Sehun menolak. Dia melepaskan pelukan Luhan, lalu berbaring membelakangi. Merasa gemas pada mode marah Sehun yang malah terlihat imut dimatanya, Luhan tersenyum geli. Dia kembali memeluk Sehun yang juga terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali penolakan itu Luhan dapat sampai akhirnya Sehun tidak lagi menolak dan Luhan sepenuhnya menang di malam itu.

.

.

Esoknya Vila menjadi begitu ribut karena kedatangan lima teman kantor Sehun yang diantaranya ada Suho juga Jongin. Tepat jam makan siang, Luhan mengeluarkan semua makanan racikannya yang tidak pernah gagal memanjakan lidah yang menikmati. Tawa berderai saling bersahutan dengan suara sendok atau sumpit. Makan siang menjadi ajang saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain, yang membuat makan siang kali ini lebih dari sekedar makan siang.

Setelahnya tujuan utama dimulai. Sehun bersama teman-temannya berkumpul di ruang tamu, membahas tentang pekerjaan. Luhan yang hanya menjadi pemanis, hanya duduk diam di kursi. Mendengarkan, dan melihat bagaimana mereka saling beradu argument.

Luhan tidak tau kalau duduk seperti patung bisa jadi tidak membosankan kalau yang kau lihat adalah Sehun. Sekarang sudut bibirnya bahkan tertarik ke atas, karena sosok Sehun yang menjadi berkali-kali lebih menawan saat sedang bekerja.

Pria itu menjadi begitu tegas ketika sedang mengutarakan pemikirannya, seperti tidak memiliki keraguan atau batas untuk memamerkan otak pintarnya. Bahkan saat dia hanya duduk fokus mendengarkan itu sudah cukup menambah ketampanannya yang memang sudah melebihi batas pria lainnya. Bagaimana kening itu berkerut atau alisnya yang melengkung dengan pandangan tertuju ke leptop saat sedang meneliti, sangat tidak menjenuhkan untuk dipandang.

Matanya bahkan sama sekali tidak terasa lelah atau perih walau Luhan menjadi jarang berkedip. Berkedip menjadi sesuatu yang dia hindari sekarang karena tidak ingin melewatkan apapun ekspresi Sehun. Sebegitu bahayanya kah kalau terpesona pada seorang Oh Sehun? Kau menjadi mengacuhkan segalanya bahkan dunia, dan hanya berpusat kepadanya. Tapi pria itu memang memiliki satu juta pesona mematikan juga melumpuhkan, kan? Dan wajar jika dirinya yang hanya perempuan biasa dapat terjerat pada pesonanya.

 _JADI CEPAT SADARKAN DIRIMU SEBELUM KAU BENAR-BENAR JATUH PADANYA LUHAN BODOH!_

Seperti ada yang berteriak di telinganya. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir suara itu yang telah menyadarkannya. _Dari mana asal suara itu? Hatinya? Otaknya? Atau hantu?_ Sedikit meremang Luhan beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi dari sana.

Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam vila terus mengamati kemana perempuan itu pergi. Luhan terus berjalan turun dari bukit, dan seandainya sekarang dia tidak sedang rapat, mungkin Sehun sudah mengejarnya.

.

.

Selepas rapat usai Sehun segera turun dari bukit. Dia selalu menatap kesekitar, tidak melepas sudut manapun di sekelilingnya. Sekarang dia sudah berada di bawah, namun Luhan belum juga tertangkap pandangannya. Perempuan itu tidak kenal daerah sini, jadi seharusnya dia tidak pergi jauh, terkecuali nekad. Dan Sehun pikir Luhan tidak seberani itu.

Hari sudah menjadi semakin sore saat Sehun telah berjalan sedikit jauh. Dia sesekali memanggil nama perempuan itu, tapi mendapati apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia Sehun bermaksud kembali ke Vila untuk meminta bantuan. Namun baru satu langkah dia berbalik sebuah panggilan menghentikannya.

 _Itu Luhan.._ dia melambai sembari tersenyum lebar _._ Dan entah perasaan ini hinggap dimana, tapi Sehun merasa lega karena menemukan perempuan itu ada di pandangannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang juga tanaman liar lainnya. Luhan lah yang memimpin langkah dan Sehun hanya mengikuti sembari mengamati karena dia baru melihat suasana seperti ini.

"Sampai."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti merekam jalan. Dia menatap ke depan, tepat di ladang yang dipenuhi bunga Dandelion yang telah mekar. Sehun hanya berdiri. Menganggap biasa keindahan di depan matanya yang mungkin akan membuat kaum hawa kegirangan. Namun itu menjadi berbeda ketika Luhan masuk diantara bunga-bunga berkelopak kecil berwarna kuning itu.. bergabung bersama ratusan Dandelion yang bergerak ringan diterpa angin.

Bagi seorang pria, perempuan yang tersenyum diantara ratusan Dandelion-lah yang akan membuat Dandelion itu terlihat indah. Dan Sehun sedang merasakannya, bahkan hatinya pun ikut merasakan itu.

Luhan menikmati senja bersama Dandelion yang dia temukan. Tidak seperti Luhan yang akan melompat girang saat menemukan sesuatu yang dia sukai, sekarang Luhan justru hanya tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya, sembari menikmati di mana dirinya berada sekarang, berdiri di tengah-tengah Dandelion yang menari.

Sehun balas tersenyum kala Luhan memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya untuk bergabung. Dan bagai sudah diatur, kakinya melangkah sendiri, mendekat kemana Luhan berada sekarang. Keduanya saling menatap dan balas tersenyum saat sudah berhadapan. Luhan mengambil satu langkah, menjadi semakin dekat, dan tanpa sungkan dia memeluk Sehun.

"Dari mana kau menemukan tempat ini?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya. _Apa senyaman itu? Kenapa kau sering melakukannya?_ Terkadang dia juga ingin menanyakan itu.

"Hyun woo. Ini tempat yang akan kami datangi saat itu, tapi karena kau menggagalkannya aku jadi mencerinya sendirian."

Sehun mendecak. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk pergi bersama? Kenapa tidak memberitahu?"

"Kau hanya diam."

 _Benar!_ Sehun ingat kalau dia tidak memberi jawaban. "Kalau begitu lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian."

"Kenapa?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap penuh tanya kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa apanya? Kau akan merepotkanku kalau kau tersesat."

"Hanya itu?"

 _Tidak!_ "Ya, hanya itu."

Luhan mendengus, merasa sedikit kecewa. Dia berharap Sehun akan mengkhawatirkannya, tapi harapan macam apa itu saat mereka saja bukan pasangan sungguhan, dan Sehun sudah memiliki kekasihnya sendiri. _Jangan konyol, Luhan. Itu hanya harapan kosong._

"Ayo kita pulang." Menyadari posisinya Luhan memundurkan langkah. "Jangan sampai menginjak Dandelionnya, itu akan menyakiti mereka. Ini semua adalah harta karunku." Dia sedikit bergurau, berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menggugurkan satu bungapun, Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Luhan."

"Ya." Merasa dipanggil, Luhan berbalik badan, dan dia tidak sempat mencerna apapun saat pinggangnya ditarik dan bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir lain yang terasa lembut.

Hitungan detik Luhan butuhkan untuk mencerna semuanya. Mencerna apa yang Sehun lakukan, mencerna keterkejutannya, juga mencerna debaran hatinya yang menggebu. Dirinya bahkan harus bertarung dengan otaknya untuk menganggap kalau ini nyata dan bukan mimpi apa lagi khayalan.

Sehun membaca akan keterkejutan hebat Luhan. Dan mungkin perempuan ini sedang menduga-duga pada apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, tapi Sehun sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa melakukan ini. Terlepas ini benar atau salah, dia hanya melakukan sesuai keinginannya, karena dia tidak ingin melihat Luhan kecewa seperti apa yang dia lihat barusan.

 _Jangan kecewa, Luhan. Jangan merasa kecewa padaku, karena saat kau kecewa padaku, kau hanya akan semakin terluka karena aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi harapanmu_.

Dekapan pada pinggangnya terasa semakin erat, dan saat itu Luhan yakin jika ini bukan sekedar mimpi di ujung senja, tapi ini kenyataan.. Di tengah-tengah hamparan Dandelion, Sehun untuk pertama kali mencium dirinya, dan betapa Luhan bahagia untuk menyadari itu.

.

.

Senja sudah tenggelam saat mereka menyusuri jalan untuk kembali pulang. Sejak mereka keluar dari ladang Dandelion senyuman Luhan tidak kunjung meredup, bahkan terus merekah seperti ingin memberitahu senja tentang kebahagiaannya.

"Sehun." Di tengah langkah kaki yang meninggalkan jejak, Luhan memanggil pria di sampingnya.

"Hemmm.."

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Tanpa menoleh Sehun mengangguk. Pria itu tetap terlihat tenang, tidak tersirat apapun yang dapat Luhan tebak bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Waktu itu kenapa kau pura-pura sakit perut saat aku akan pergi dengan Hyun woo?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai Hyun woo karena aku dengar dia adalah seorang playboy yang biasa membuang gadisnya setelah ditiduri, dan aku hanya takut kau akan menjadi korbannya, mengingat kau itu sedikit tolol dan mudah dibodohi. Mungkin bisa saja kau dipaksa saat sedang bersamanya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dia amat terlihat mempercayai sederet kalimat Sehun. Selama ini penilaiannya pada Hyun woo adalah laki-laki yang baik hati juga polos, tapi apa yang diharapkan dari pria jaman sekarang? Luhan meringis di dalam hati.

Sehun tertawa dalam diam. "Tentu saja." Dengan yakinnya dia menangguk, tanpa ambil pusing bagaimana pandangan Luhan terhadap Hyun Woo sekarang. _Dasar perempuan bodoh._ Seperti menipu anak berusia lima tahun memang kalau menipu Luhan.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah mandi. Dia berjalan, bermaksud bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sedang bermain kartu di ruang tamu, namun saat dia melewati dapur Sehun menghentikan langkah. Ada Luhan di sana yang ditemani Jongin. Mereka mungkin sedang masak untuk makan malam, dan Sehun hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana mereka berbagi tawa bersama sekarang.

 _Luhan terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jongin._ Itulah yang Sehun tangkap. Luhan memang sebaiknya seperti itu.. hidup bersama Jongin atau Chanyeol, bukan dengan pria kaku seperti dirinya.

.

.

Para tamu undangan Luhan kini sudah jatuh terlelap setelah perut mereka kenyang. Beralaskan kasur lantai mereka tidur bersama di ruang tamu yang sudah disisihkan beberapa perabotannya. Lampu-lampu di beberapa ruangan telah padam, tanda kalau sudah waktunya tubuh diistirahatkan.

Luhan pun sudah siap dengan pakaian tidur jitunya, yaitu kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun dan celana pendek. Namun saat dia akan naik ke ranjang, lengannya ditarik membuatnya berbalik kepada Sehun yang menyerahkan sepasang piyama miliknya.

"Jangan membuat tubuhmu sendiri kedinginan hanya untuk menggodaku. Pakai ini."

Sehun langsung berbaring selepas menyerahkan sepasang piyama itu. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam, menatap piyama miliknya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Sehun yang Luhan rasakan, tapi Luhan tidak tau itu apa _,_ karena perbedaan itu tidak nampak nyata, Luhan hanya merasakan itu dari tatapannya.

.

.

Keheningan membuat suasana menjadi amat sunyi. Semua orang telah lelap di balik selimut masing-masing, namun Sehun masih terjaga saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Dia masih berkutat bersama selembar kertas juga pensil karena dia harus sedikit merubah desain dari hasil mereka rapat tadi siang. Matanya tajam terfokus pada kertas yang hanya menjadi gumpalan tidak berguna di lantai, karena beberapa kali tangannya mencoba mengukir sebuah gambar selalu berakhir tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan.

Otaknya buntu, tidak ada bayang-bayang sebuah gambar yang bisa dia tuang di kertas. Entah pergi kemana imaginasinya yang selalu disebut 'imaginasi langit' oleh orang-orang. Kenyataannya imaginasinya masih berbatas dan tidak setinggi itu.

Menyerah pada otaknya Sehun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Mungkin dengan begitu otaknya bisa mengumpulkan sebuah ide. Wajahnya dia usap dengan lelah. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba merangkai sebuah khayalan tentang desain yang cocok, namun yang muncul dalam pikirannya jauh dari angan-angan sebuah bangunan, karena Luhan lah yang menari-nari di dalam otaknya.

Luhan yang tersenyum.

Luhan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah Dandelion.

Dan Luhan saat dia menciumnya tadi sore.

 _Ya, Tuhan.. dia tidak boleh seperti ini!_

Sehun membuka mata, lalu menoleh ke samping, tepat ke ranjang di mana Luhan tertidur dengan tenang sekarang. Menarik napas dalam Sehun kembali menatap kertas kosong di atas meja, bergelut dengan pemikirannya. _Dia harus melakukan sesuatu._ Hanya itu yang Sehun tau.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Itu jeritan nyaring Luhan di jam Sembilan pagi. Luhan tengah bermain-main bersama Jongin di halaman depan. Hanya bermain batu gunting kertas, dimana yang kalah akan menerima sentilan di kening. _Hanya_ _permainan_ _sepele,_ _tapi_ _kenapa_ _terlihat_ _seseru_ _itu?_

Sehun meminum kopi paginya, masih dengan arah pandangan ke depan, tepat ke jendela kecil dimana dia mengintip Luhan melalui sana. Pria itu hanya duduk seorang diri, sampai Suho datang dan bergabung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengkhawatirkan Luhan, hemm?" Suho bertanya jahil, tapi memang sayang.. sikap dingin Sehun tidak pernah pilih-pilih orang. "Baiklah, aku diacuhkan." Sengaja menyindir, Suho meneguk teh hangat miliknya.

"Hyung.."

"Oh, ada yang bersuara?" Pura-pura terkejut, Suho menlihat kesekitar, sampai pandangannya jatuh kepada Sehun. "Kau ada di sini? Aku pikir aku duduk sendirian karena barusan aku diacuhkan."

Sehun mendecih geli, lalu balik menatap Suho. "Balas dendam?"

"Mana mungkin.. balas dendam itu buruk. Hanya agar kau merasakan rasanya diacuhkan."

"Baiklah.. aku kalah."

Gurauan pagi itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencair. Keduanya tertawa singkat sebelum Sehun kembali dengan jiwa seriusnya. "Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu." Pandangannya kembali Sehun lempar ke depan.

"Tanyakan.."

"Apa yang harus dilakukan agar tidak terkana masalah?"

"Woow." Suho mendecak dengan kening berkerut. "Apa pertanyaan arsitek selalu seperti ini?"

"Jawab saja."

"Baiklah.. seperti membangun rumah. Agar sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan dan tidak terkena masalah nantinya, bukankah kita harus melakukannya dengan benar? Kita membeli kayu yang bagus, cat yang bagus, pelapis yang bagus, juga genteng yang kuat, itu semua untuk menghindari masalah nantinya. Jadi tentu saja.. menghindarinya."

"Bagaimana kalau masalah itu ada pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Masalah itu memiliki sebab, Sehun.. tidak mungkin akan muncul tiba-tiba pada dirimu sendiri. Carilah sebabnya dan hindari dia. Seperti rumah yang kebocoran, itu tidak mungkin jika airnya tembus masuk ke dalam. Pasti ada yang terjadi pada gentengnya."

Sehun tertawa karena perumpamaan Suho. "Apa jawaban seorang kepala proyek selalu berputar tentang rumah?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki bayangan wanita cantik yang bisa dijadikan perumpamaan."

Keduanya kembali tertawa tanpa segan, tidak terlihat kalau mereka berbeda kursi di dalam pekerjaan. Suara tawa keduanya mungkin tidaklah terlalu nyaring, tapi dari luar Luhan bisa mendengarnya. Dia menoleh, mencari cela di jendela untuk mengintip. Dan dia melihat Sehun yang masih memperlihatkan tawanya walau berangsur-angsur mereda.

Luhan tersenyum menyaksikan itu. Pada apapun hal yang membuat Sehun tertawa sekarang Luhan akan mengatakan terima kasih karena telah membuat pria itu tertawa, dan memberi tahu dirinya bagaimana jika Sehun tertawa.

 _Oh, dia bahkan bisa melihat gigi taring Sehun yang selalu bersembunyi sekarang._

.

.

Minggu sore menjadi waktu kepulangan Suho bersama rekan-rekannya. Luhan tidak kunjung berhenti melambaikan tangan, sampai kendaraan berwarna hitam itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Dia terlihat sedikit sedih melepas kepergian mereka karena suasana Vila akan kembali sepi, namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang nampak sangat baik-baik saja. Dengan tenang pria itu bahkan lebih dulu naik ke atas bukit, membiarkan Luhan sendiri di belakangnya.

"Sehun.. tunggu aku!"

Menghiraukan, Sehun terus berjalan seorang diri, tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Akh!"

Dan saat terdengar pekikkan itu Sehun baru berbalik dengan wajah kaget. Pikirnya Luhan terjatuh karena terpeleset, tapi perempuan itu hanya pura-pura memekik, kenyataannya sekarang Luhan sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan jahilnya. Merasa dibodohi Sehun hanya mendengus lalu meperlebar langkah kakinya.

"Sehun.. aku bilang tunggu." Luhan mengejar, setengah berlari untuk menyusul. Sesampainya di atas dengan mudah Luhan menjajari Sehun sampai mereka masuk ke dalam vila. "Kau mau makan malam apa?" Luhan bertanya, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Dengan pandangan menanti Luhan menatap Sehun yang terdiam.

Setelah beberpa detik Sehun baru berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan pandangan serius yang membuat Luhan menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya dibalik tanda tanya. "Luhan.. ayo, kita lakukan."

"Lakukan?" Luhan mengulang dengan bingung. Masih tidak bisa menangkap maksud Sehun.

"Lakukan ide konyolmu itu."

"Ide konyolku?" Luhan menatap hal lain, berpikir tentang ide yang Sehun maksud. Otaknya menggali segala hal yang mungkin bisa disebut konyol, sampai muncul sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya kurang Luhan yakini. "E..reksi?" Dengan ragu dia bertanya memastikan.

"Ya.. kita lakukan ide itu."

 _Seperti yang Suho katakan. Agar tidak terkena masalah kita harus menghindarinya, dan sumber masalahku adalah kau Luhan. Dan secepat mungkin aku harus terlepas darimu, sebelum ada salah satu diantara kita yang terperangkap dalam kesepakatan ini.—Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Ai.. ai.. ai.. ai.. aku happy bisa bawa chap 7 untuk kalian, karena sebenernya kemarin sempet ada kendala yang bikin FF ini mundur untuk dipost, tapi untung File FF ini bisa diselamatkan T_T Untuk chap delapan aku mau bilang, kayanya bakal lama karena PCku rusak dan masih diservice. Padahal moodku buat nulis ini lagi tinggi banget. Tapi semoga ada solusi biar aku tetep bisa nulis. Cuma mau sampein itu, takut kalian nunggu2.

Untuk chap ini maaf mengecewakan yang ngarep ada NC atau Luhan yang lumat-lumat anunya Sehun lol tapi mungkin next ya hohoho tapi diharapkan tidak mengharapkan lebih pada NC di FF ini. yang kepo adeknya Luhan siapa juga masih aku sembunyikan, karena belum saatnya dia muncul dipermukaan(?) kalo cewe apa cowo udah aku kasih tau. Silakan baca ulang chap 2^^

Untuk yang kemarin koreksi kesalahanku Terima kasih banyak ya.. Aku merasa malu karena kalian lebih teliti dari pada akunya sendiri TT pokoknya terima kasih banyak. Yang tanya soal kompres mengkompres, itu bener ko.. Kompres dilakukan diketiak atau pangkal paha. Dan kenapa aku ambil pangkal paha kan biar enak liat anu hahaha abaikan. Kompres di pangkal paha lebih manjur(?) dari ketiak.

Dan ini DearLu09 yang udah spam riview berfaedah dan nagih mulu Terima kasih ya.. Aku terharu loh sama cara nagihnya -_- ni ampe airmata keluar mulu dari hidung.

Untuk yang suka baca FF YAOI boleh cek Storyku ya.. Kemarin aku POST FF YAOI OneShot judulnya 'UKE SOSIALITA' silakan dibaca dan diberi riview. Doakan anaku (Re: PC) bisa cepet sembuh T_T

Ok.. Terima kasih untuk Riview yang berkesannya. Sekali lagi tolong maklumi kalo ada Typo. Typo adalah sahabat dekat para author. Untuk Follow juga Favoritnya terima kasih banyak. Ditunggu lagi riviewnya^^

Kita ketemu di Next Chap yang mudah2an bisa up sebelum puasa. Amin.. See you :* Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.

Gomawo..

Saranghae..


	8. Chapter 8

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan yang masih berbalut handuk, berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi. Dia menatap pantulannya sendiri yang sedang menggosok gigi. Gerakannya pelan, menyisir giginya dari ujung sampai keujung agar tidak ada satupun gigi yang terlewat.

"Apa yang Sehun ucapkan itu sungguh-sungguh?" Dia berggumam pada cermin yang tentu tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Luhan hanya masih terfikir pada apa yang Sehun katakan tadi sore. Dia sangat ingin tau kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merubah keputusannya, padahal sejak awal dialah yang menentang ide konyol itu.

"Luhan, kau di dalam?"

Mendengar ketukan di pintu Luhan segera membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh busa pasta gigi. Menjawab 'Ya.' dan kemudian pintu langsung terbuka, memunculkan Sehun yang ikut bergabung bersamanya. Luhan berbalik badan, menyandarkan pantatnya pada pinggiran Wastafel. Dia menatap lamat kepada Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengoleskan pasta gigi di sikat gigi miliknya.

"Keluarlah kalau sudah selesai." Sadar kalau Luhan sedang mengamatinya membuat Sehun sedikit kurang nyaman. Terlebih perempuan itu hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang seharusnya tidak berefek apapun kepadanya, tapi ya.. tubuhnya memang bereaksi aneh akhir-akhir ini. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Sebaiknya kau keluar dan pakai bajumu."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mendengus saat malah mendapat pertanyaan balik dari Luhan. Sikat giginya yang telah selesai dia pakai Sehun bersihkan tanpa menatap perempuan itu.

"Aku sexy, kan?"

 _Jangan mulai, Luhan. Demi Tuhan!_

"Pria bilang perempuan terlihat semakin sexy kalau hanya memakai handuk. Tapi tentu itu menurut pria normal."

 _Pria normal?_ Sehun mendecih kemudian dia menatap balik kepada Luhan. "Jadi kau mau bilang aku tidak normal?" Ada yang harus dikoreksi di sini.

"Kau Gay, kan?"

"Gay bukan berarti tidak normal."

"Sekarang. Apa kau terangsang padaku?"

Decihan Sehun semakin keras. "Tentu tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak normal."

 _Astaga.._ "Terserah." Selesai dengan sikat gigi malamnya Sehun berniat segera keluar tanpa ingin memperpanjang perdebatan tidak berguna mereka. Tapi Luhan lebih dulu menahan tangannya. "Apa?"

Luhan beralih, berdiri di depan Sehun. "Kau benar-benar ingin kita melakukannya?" Sungguh, Luhan belum percaya sepenuhnya!

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Tidak juga." Luhan menyerah untuk mengkorek lebih dalam karena intonasi serius Sehun saat bicara barusan seperti sudah menekankan semuanya kalau pria itu benar-benar yakin kepada keputusannya. Dan sepertinya mencari detail alasannya itu bukan sesuatu yang benar.

"Besok kita pulang ke Seoul."

"Pulang? Kenapa?" Luhan terkejut karena berita dadakan yang Sehun sampaikan. _Apa yang salah dari pria ini? Kenapa terus membuatnya shock jantung?_ Jujur, Luhan belum puas untuk berada di sini.

"Kenapa apanya? Tentu saja untuk melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan." Sehun berjalan keluar diikuti Luhan yang sudah siap memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tapikan belum satu bulan." Ujung lengan piyama Sehun, Luhan pegangi, masih mengekori langkah pria itu.

"Akhir bulan aku harus ke Italy, dan aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini. Aku harus cepat ke Seoul."

"Italy?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. _Oh, buruk! Sehun tau apa arti tatapan berbinar itu._ "Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, jawabannya tidak. Aku di sana untuk bekerja bukan berlibur."

"Ayolah Sehun." Luhan mengayunkan tangan kanan Sehun, meniru cara bocah tiga tahun saat merengek meminta es krim di musim dingin. "Itu Italy. Aku juga ingin kesana." Sehun melepaskan genggaman Luhan pada tangannya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, masih menghiraukan Luhan yang tetap mengekorinya. "Aku ikut.. ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan jahat padaku. Aku ikut, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Sehun.."

Merasa risi Sehun mendorong Luhan yang akan meraih kembali lengannya. Namun sepertinya dorongannya terlalu kuat sampai Luhan hampir terjelengkang ke belakang jika saja refleknya tidak sigap untuk menarik tangan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya ini pun tidak terlalu beruntung, karena sekarang dirinyalah yang terjelengkang kebelakang akibat Luhan yang menubruk tubuhnya terlalu keras, membuat mereka kini jatuh bersama dengan posisi aman Luhan yang ada di atas tubuh telentang Sehun.

"Akh, pantatku." Sehun mengaduh, merasa sakit pada bagian pantatnya yang mencium lantai lebih dulu.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sementara Luhan yang menjadi korban selamat menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Pantatmu sakit ya?"

"Bodoh. Turun dari tubuhku."

Bukannya bersimpati pada kesakitan Sehun dan segera beranjak seperti yang disuruhkan, Luhan justru mencium bibir Sehun dengan selingan senyuman lebar. "Tidak mau. Janji dulu akan mengajakku ke Italy bersamamu, atau aku akan semalaman memelukmu di lantai seperti ini." Tangannya Luhan lingkarkan di pinggang Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku lempar ya?" Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi meratapi pantatnya menatap tajam kepada Luhan yang menggeleng. "Kalau begitu turun."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau yang memintanya." Berada dibatas kesabaran pada keras kepala Luhan, Sehun mengguling tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan, merubah posisi mereka menajdi dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh Luhan. Di detik pertama Sehun tertawa untuk meremehkan Luhan, namun ketika matanya jatuh pada wajah cantik Luhan di bawahnya tawa Sehun meredam, dan saat itu dia menyadari betapa intimnya posisi mereka sekarang.

Luhan yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang sudah melonggar. Tangan Luhan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, dan dirinya yang mengungkung tubuh mungil perempuan itu di bawah kuasanya. Sungguh.. rasanya Sehun sulit mengatur napas sekarang.

Tidak berbeda, Luhan pun merasa sesuatu yang aneh karena posisi ini. Munafik jika dia mengatakan hatinya tidak berdebar gugup atau tidak merasa canggung. Sampai sekarang matanya bahkan tidak kunjung bisa berkedip karena terlalu terkejut pada jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Otaknya mungkin sudah membeku juga sekarang.

Seharusnya kesempatan seperti ini bisa dia manfaatkan dengan baik untuk menggoda Sehun, seperti mencium pria itu dan membuat pria itu menelanjanginya, tapi setelah menyegarkan otaknya Luhan justru kembali memasang senyuman lebar lalu meremas pantat Sehun tiba-tiba hingga membuat pria itu tersadar dan tersentak dari keterdiamannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Memijat pantatmu. Kau bilang sakit, kan?" Dengan enteng Luhan menjawab. _Menjahili Sehun sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada menggoda Sehun agar mendesah._

"Kau ingin mati? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah memegang pan—Yak!"

Luhan tertawa karena dirinya kembali berhasil meremas pantat Sehun, kali ini lebih keras. Pria itu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan seperti dirinya baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan di dalam bus. Dan apapun aura erotis yang sempat singgap seketika buyar karena tawa kepuasan Luhan saat melihat Sehun berjalan lebar menuju kamar.

 _Oh, itu lucu.._ Airmatanya hampir menetes karena ulahnya sendiri. Luhan ikut bangkit lalu menyusul Sehun kedalam kamar sembari memegangi handuknya agar tidak terlepas. "Oh Sehun.. sini pantatmu aku pijat."

"Diam!"

Luhan memang handal bukan untuk menyelamatkan suasana dari kecanggungan? Belajarlah dari dirinya.

.

.

Keputusan Sehun tidak akan bisa dipatahkan walau Luhan sudah berusaha merengek semalaman meminta tambahan satu hari di vila. Karena di sini lah mereka, tengah berpamitan kepada Suk Jin dan Hyun Woo.

"Hyun Woo.. anggaplah aku seperti kakakmu sendiri, ya. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau bantuan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Kau masih muda, kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Jangan lagi mempermainkan perempuan tidak berdosa di luar sana."

Itu adalah sederat kalimat yang mungkin menjadi pesan Luhan sebelum keberangkatannya, tapi jujur Hyun Woo tidak paham mengarah kemana pesan Luhan ini. Tapi sebagai bawahan Hyun Woo sepatutnya harus bersyukur karena Luhan sudah begitu baik kepadanya, kan? jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mempermasalahkan apapun kalimat Luhan barusan. "Terima kasih Noona."

"Bisa kita pergi serakang?" Sehun menatap malas kepada Luhan yang memeluk Suk Jin juga Hyun Woo bergantian, seperti mereka akan keluar dari perut bumi. Benar-benar perempuan itu tukang mendramatisir. "Paman, kami pergi.. tolong jaga vila seperti biasanya."

"Ya, tolong jaga vila ini, karena mungkin kami akan kembali lagi ke sini." Luhan menambahkan sementara Sehun sudah mendahuluinya keluar.

"Baik nona."

"Aku pergi, ya." Luhan melambai kemudian bergegas mengejar Sehun. "Ayo lari." Dengan sengaja dia memukul pantat Sehun ketika melewatinya, membuat pria itu siap menyembur kalau saja Sehun tidak buru-buru menyabarkan dirinya.

 _Satu kali lagi Luhan memegang pantatnya maka habislah perempuan itu.—Sehun._

Sementara Suk Jin tanpa alasan menarik telinga Hyun Woo. "Apa maksud nona Luhan tadi? Kau bermain perempuan, hah?" Ah, rupanya dia mendengar kalimat Luhan.

"Tidak ayah.. mana mungkin, akh! Sakit.."

"Kurang apa aku dalam mendidikmu, Hyun Woo? Kau harus diberi hukuman." Tanpa ampun Suk Jin menarik Hyun Woo dengan mengeratkan jewerannya pada telinga putra semata wayangnya.

Hyun Woo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tanpa dia tahu apa salahnya hanya bisa memohon, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi malanglah, sampai telinganya memerah pedas Suk Jin tidak kunjung melepaskannya. Mungkin kelak jika dirinya sudah besar Hyun Woo akan balas dendam kepada Sehun kalau saja dirinya tau jika pria itulah penyebab kemalangan yang menimpanya hari ini.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang ponsel Luhan berdering. Dia segera merogoh tas tangannya dan melihat panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Ibumu, Sehun."

Sehun yang sedang menyetir menoleh sebentar kepada Luhan. "Pengeras suara."

Luhan menurut lalu menghidupkan _spiker_ setelah mengangkatnya. "Hallo bu."

" **Kenapa kalian pulang?"** Tanpa basa-basi terlebih dulu Seoin langsung bertanya pada inti kenapa dia menelpon.

"Sehun ada pekerjaan bu. Dia harus ke Italy dalam waktu dekat."

" **Ibu menyuruh kalian di sana satu bulan."**

"Ya, bu.. aku tau, tapi—"

" **Apa kalian sudah melakukan hubungan seks?"**

"hah?" Seoin menyela ucapannya. Dengan cepat Luhan menatap Sehun, bertanya apa yang harus dia katakan. Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Ya, bu.. kami sudah melakukannya."

" **Ya Tuhan! Sudah aku duga. Sehun ku masih bisa diselamatkan. Kau memang menantu idaman, Luhan."**

Mendengar pujian itu membuat Luhan tersenyum malu. Suara Seoin pun begitu terdengar sangat bahagia, terlepas dari apa yang mereka katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Toh, mereka memang akan melakukannya, kan?

.

.

Ren sangat marah ketika Sehun mengatakan rencana konyol Luhan kepada dirinya. Memang kekasih mana yang rela kalau kekasihnya berbagi tubuh dengan orang lain? Tidak ada, kan? Begitupun dengan Ren. Sejujurnya sejak awal dia tidak bisa mendukung sepenuhnya rencana Sehun jika saja Sehun tidak mengiming-imingi untuk menikah kelak, dan sekarang apa lagi ini?

"Ren, aku mohon.. bukankah kau sudah tau kesepakatanku dengan Luhan sejak awal? Sekarang atau nanti Luhan harus melahirkan anakku agar kami bisa bercerai dan kita bisa menikah, dan tidak mungkin Luhan hamil kalau kami tidak melakukannya. Karena itu agar semuanya bisa lebih cepat kau harus membantuku. Aku pun melakukan ini karenamu, untuk hubungan kita berdua."

Itu kalimat panjang yang Sehun gunakan untuk membujuknya, untuk memberinya pengertian juga untuk membawanya berada di sini sekarang, di rumah mereka, ah.. bukan. Tapi di rumah Sehun. Dirinya berada di dalam kamar tamu bersama Sehun, sementara Luhan entah ada dimana, Ren tidak peduli. Dia ada di sini sebagai 'Pelancar' rencana Sehun, karena itulah dia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, yaitu membuat prianya terangsang. Bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya sedikit ciuman basah dan hand job, Sehun telah siap bersama ereksinya.

"Terima kasih." Sehun memberikan ciuman lembut di kening Ren. Mencoba tidak peduli pada gurat wajah Ren yang masih terlihat kesal, karena kalau dia mengikuti keinginannya sendiri untuk menenangkan Ren, maka rencana ini bisa gagal, dan dia akan berakhir di satu ranjang bersama Ren bukan Luhan.

Mengenakan celana pendak dan kaos oblong, Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya bersama Luhan. Perempuan itu berada di dalam sana, entah sedang melakukan apa. Napasnya Sehun hirup dalam-dalam lalu dia hembuskan perlahan. Tidak tau ereksinya akan bekerja atau tidak bersama Luhan, tapi tidak salah kan kalau mencoba? Karena ini adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi gugup? Sungguh! Ini tidak akan membantu.

 _Tenanglah Sehun.._

Knop pintu Sehun tarik kemudian dia dorong pintu kayu itu agar terbuka. Keningnya berkerut mendapati suasana yang dia tangkap. _Kenapa gelap?_ "Luhan?" Matanya tidak melihat apapun di kamar itu selain kegelapan. "Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"Jangan nyalakan lampunya. Masuklah dan tutup pintunya."

Sehun menurut. Dia menutup pintu, dan sesuai titah Luhan dia tidak menyalakan lampu, tapi yang ada dia hanya berdiam diri di tempat- lagi pula bagaimana bisa menyalakan lampu kalau Remot kontrol ruangan inipun tidak berada di tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat. Sebenarnya kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"Aku malu."

 _Oh, ya.. Tuhan!_ Bahu Sehun jatuh dengan jengah. Untuk masuk ke sini saja dia butuh pertimbangan penuh, dan haruskan Luhan berkutat dengan rasa malunya itu? Dia pikir Luhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendukung rencana mereka, tapi ternyata.. "Jangan main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Nyalakan lampunya."

"Tidak mau."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melihat?" _Sabarkan dirimu Sehun. Demi rencana ini._

"Aku di ranjang. Berjalanlah pelan-pelan. Kita di sini bukan baru satu hari, kau pasti ingatkan letak benda-benda di dalam kamar ini?"

Rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin menggigit sesuatu sekarang! Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Bertindak layaknya orang buta yang berjalan mengikuti feeling juga ingatan. Tapi tetap saja, itu gagal! Betisnya membentur sesuatu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Diam!" Sehun menjawab kesal pertanyaan Luhan. Sudah tau dia seperti ini karenanya, masih saja bertanya!Ereksinyasudahterlalumenyulitkandanharuskanadaadeganpriabutaamatiryangharus mempertahankan ereksinya di tengah-tengah rasa sakit? _Kenapa Luhan tega menyiksanya di malam pertama?_ Sehun harap tidak akan ada malam kedua setelah ini.

"Sehun, itu kau?"

"Ini kau?"

"Iya, ini aku."

Sehun meraba menggunakan tangan. Benar, ini ranjang. _Akhirnya dia menemukan letak ranjangnya._ "Bisa nyalakan lampunya sekarang?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku malu."

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Kita tidak punya waktu lama. Jangan main-main." Sehun merasa emosi, dia menarik sesuatu yang dia kira adalah tangan Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menarik selimutnya?"

"Mangkannya, nyalakan lam—" Suasana menjadi terang sebelum Sehun selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang akibat silau pada cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia mengerjab untuk beberapa detik, sampai penglihatannya kembali normal dan dia bisa melihat Luhan yang duduk memeluk dirinya sendiri rapat dalam kondisi sudah telanjang bulat.

"Sudah aku bilang, matikan lampunya. Aku malu dengan tatapanmu."

Sehun berkedip setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Memang kenapa dengan tatapanku?"

"Matamu tidak berkedip bodoh."

 _Oh, benarkah?_ Dirinya tidak merasa seperti itu. Luhan pasti berbohong. Sehun berdehem, mengais kegugupannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi sebelum mengambil langkah mendekat. Seingatnya dulu saat pertama kali melakukannya bersama Ren, Sehun tidak segugup ini, tapi kenapa dengan Luhan bisa sampai membuat keringat dinginnya keluar?

"A..aku."

"Jangan tergagap Oh Sehun." Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan kegugupan dan debaran hatinya sendiri yang sudah menggila sejak tadi. Dia terlihat tenang, terkesan mampu mengkontrol dirinya juga Sehun. "Cepat katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau bilang kita tidak punya waktu banyak, kan? Bagaimana dengan ereksimu?" Sepasang mata rusa itu mengarah pada daerah selangka Sehun, dan masih aman rupanya.

 _Jangan jadi pria pengecut Oh Sehun! Kau itu dominan! Mana mungkin dikendalikan perempuan? Tunjukan jiwa dominanmu, bukan hanya pada Ren tapi juga pada Luhan!_ Hatinya menjerit memperingati. Jiwa dominannya akan terluka kalau tidak bisa berhadapan di ranjang dengan perempuan. _Tarik napas.. hembuskan.. jangan jadi pria memalukan!_

Kaosnya menjadi yang pertama Sehun lepas, kemudian celana pendeknya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang atletis dengan enam otot keras dibagian perut juga dada bidang yang siap menjadi sandaran nyaman. Memang bukan pertama kali Luhan melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun, namun ini menjadi berbeda saat matamu bisa melihatnya dengan puas tanpa takut ketahuan. Bahkan bagian bawahnya juga yang mengacung tegak, keras, panjang dan besar. Bayangkan itu! Pipi Luhan bahkan memerah sekarang.

 _Demi dewi Yunani, seberapa puas Ren kalau mereka sedang bercinta?_ Ah _,_ tidak _-_ tidak _.._ singkirkanitudulu.

"Terus menatapku seperti itu tidak akan membantu apapun, Luhan." _Ya, bagus! Seperti itu. Teruskan, Oh Sehun!_ Hatinya berseru layaknnya pelatih yang senang melihat kemajuan pada anak didiknya.

Bagai takjub pada tubuh masing-masing, Luhan pun dibuat tidak sadar kalau sudah terus melihat Sehun seperti laser yang siap melubangi sebuah plastik. Dengan cengiran malu Luhan menatap mata Sehun. "Kau ok.. tipe Top idaman." Dua jempol Luhan berikan kepada Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau menyentuhnya?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Tau kalau Luhan begitu tertarik pada miliknya. _Adik besarnya ini memang membanggakan dan tidak pernah mengecewakan._ Kalau ini adalah sebuah film mungkin Sehun sudah tertawa seperti pemeran antagonis.

"Bolehkah?"

"Itu yang memang harus kau lakukan." Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat, membuat perempuan itu berhadapan dengan selangkanya. "Aku rasa ereksiku sudah berkurang karena kau terlalu banyak bertele-tele. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Ren, jadi lakukan sesuatu untuk kembali membuatnya ereksi sempurna. Aku pikir blow job atau hand job akan berpengaruh kepadanya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mendongak dengan mata berseri-seri. Otaknya yang terlalu kotor atau dia hanya terlalu merasa penasaran? Tapi Luhan memang sangat ingin melakukan itu kepada Sehun. "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Lakukan."

Luhan sudah siap menggenggam milik Sehun, tapi dirinya dihentikan oleh otaknya yang berteriak.

 _Tunggu! Tidak kah kau terlihat murahan kalau melakukan itu dengan mudah?_

"Benar." Dia bergumam, menjawab sendiri pemikirannya.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak._ Kali ini hatinya yang berbicara. _Kalian adalah sepasang suami istri sah di mata hukum dan Tuhan. Sudah sewajarnya melakukan ini._

"Itu juga benar."

"Luhan." Sehun menegur karena Luhan sejak tadi hanya diam. "Kalau kau hanya melamun aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak usah!" Luhan menggeleng dengan keberatan. "Biar aku saja." Tidak lagi memusingkan perdebatan batinnya, dia menggenggam milik Sehun dengan ragu. "Seperti ini?"

"Ya, gerakan tangannmu. Seperti ini." Bertindak seperti pembimbing Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk melakukan hand job yang baik dan benar. Setelah dirasa lumayan dia membirkan Luhan melakukannya sendiri. "Lebih cepat, Luhan."

Merasa senang, bibir bawahnya Luhan kulum untuk menahan senyumannya sendiri, lalu mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada milik Sehun sesuai keinginan pria itu. Ini menyenangkan.. terlebih ekspresi wajah Sehun yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Sungguh, benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Apa sudah?" Setelah beberapa menit Luhan mendongak, bertanya kepada Sehun. Ingin tau apa pertolongannya sia-sia atau berhasil.

"Masih belum."

"Aaaiishhh.." Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Sehun dengan kesal. "Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu terangsang." Dia tiba-tiba teringat pada segala 'Perjuangannya' selama ini. Bahkan sudah sampai Hand Job pun Sehun belum juga terangsang padanya. _Apa yang kurang darinya?_ _Adakah_ _yang_ _bisa_ _menjelaskan?_

"Bukan salahku. Kau yang tidak berpengalaman.. pakai mulutmu."

"Mulutku?"

"Ya. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. _Baiklah.. ayo kita coba dan lihat, apa sekarang mulutku akan berhasil?_ Mulutnya Luhan buka selebar-lebarnya untuk memasukan milik Sehun yang bahkan sudah besar walau belum tegang sempurna. Menggunakan lidah serta giginya dia mempermainkan milik Sehun. Kali ini Sehun harus tegang atau Luhan akan mencap dirinya sendiri sebagai perempuan payah di ranjang. Jadi dia melakukan semuanya, termasuk memainkan dua buah kecil Sehun yang menampar-nampar dagunya menggunakan tangan. Bekerja ekstra keras demi mencapai tujuan! _Oh, apa itu berlebihan?_

"Aahhh.. ya. Seperti itu, Luhan."

 _Lihat!_ _Kerja_ _keras_ _membuahkan_ _hasil,_ _kan?_ Suara jeritan Luhan mungkin akan terdengar memenuhi seisi kamar kalau perempuan itu melepaskan mulutnya dari milik Sehun karena saking senangnya. Tapi dia hanya berteriak di dalam, mengirim getaran pada milik Sehun yang membuat pria itu meremang sekujur badan.

Sekarang adik besarnya sudah siap untuk diajak bekerja menebar benih di rahim Luhan. Jadi Sehun yang sudah terengah melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Luhan. "Aku tidak tau kalau mulutmu akan berhasil." Dia berbicara dengan suaranya yang memberat. Menambah kesan seksi yang hampir membuat Luhan meleleh seperti coklat di atas api. "Jadi sebelum dia kembali layu, berbaringlah sekarang."

"Apa secepat itu?" Luhan melakukan apa yang Sehun suruhkan.

"Tidak. Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe pria yang hanya akan puas dengan satu permainan." Sehun memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Luhan. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan perempuan, jadi aku belum tau ini akan sama atau tidak."

"Sehun." Luhan memegang bahu pria itu setelah Sehun terlihat sudah siap. "Ini juga pertama kali aku melakukannya." Dalam tatapannya tersirat kecemasan.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?" Luhan menggeleng. "Seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan pria yang kau cintai." Sedikit kasihan, Sehun bergumam.

"Baekhyun bilang itu akan sangat sakit. Jadi bisakah kau melakukannya pelan-pelan? Dan bantu aku agar tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan."

Sehun menghembuskan napas yang menerpa wajah cantik Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Walau kita melakukannya karena sebuah tujuan, tapi aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti bajingan."

"Baiklah." Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, menghembuskan napas untuk meregangkan ketegangan pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Cepat masukkan."

Sehun meraih miliknya lalu dia arahkan pada kewanitaan Luhan. Matanya terus mengamati bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika pinggulnya mulai dia dorong. Mendapati ketakutan pada tatapan Luhan membuat Sehun bingung, harus memasukannya perlahan atau langsung? Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama. Dia tidak pernah mencari tahu langkah-langkah yang benar saat berhubungan intim dengan perempuan. _Jika perlahan apa itu akan meringankan sakitnya? Atau malah memperburuk?_

"Akh! Pelan-pelan Oh bodoh!"

 _Tukan! Baru_ _kepalanya_ _tapi_ _sudah_ _menjerit_. "Ini sudah pelan-pelan."

"Tapi sakit." Luhan meremas bahu Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana? Seperti ini?"

"YAK! OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

 _Oh.. Ya, ampun!_ "Maaf, Luhan." Sehun terkejut pada apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sungguh! Tadi dia tidak sengaja sudah melesakkan langsung miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Sekarang dia kebingungan melihat Luhan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menancabkan ujung kukunya pada bahunya. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Ini sakit. Aku tidak mau." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun. Dia berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya dan kini pipinya sudah penuh airmata. Dia tidak menyangka rasanya sesakit ini, begitu nyeri juga perih setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek di bawah sana, dan Luhan merasa ingin mengeluarkan milik Sehun dari dalam tubuhnya sekarang.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Luhan menjawab dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Sehun dibuat bertambah bingung. Kalau melepaskannya ini sudah terlanjur. Tidak mungkin kan harus diulang dari awal. Lagipula belum tentu setelah ini Luhan mau kembali melakukannya. Jadi..

"Keluarkan milikmu bodoh."

Mata Sehun bergulir pada bibir Luhan yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti. **Bantu aku agar tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.** Kalimat Luhan kembali teringat, dan yah.. dia harus mengalihkan sakitnya. _Kenapa lama sekali berpikirnya? Bodoh._

Sehun merunduk, membungkam segala kalimat Luhan dengan lumatan. Di awal perempuan itu terus mendorong bahunya, tapi Sehun tidak berhenti mengajak Luhan agar larut dalam ciumannya. Tangannya dengan berani bahkan merambat meremas payudara Luhan, membuat punggung Luhan melengkung tanda kalau perempuan itu menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

Perlahan Luhan menjadi tenang, dia tidak lagi menangis dan mulai membalas lumatan Sehun. Saat itulah Sehun mengambil kesempatan. Dia menarik satu kaki Luhan agar menekuk kemudian dia menggerakan pinggulnya, menarik ulur kejantanannya. Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan itu. Dia melirik ke bawah lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang tersenyum. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

"Ya, sedikit." Luhan tidak menutupi. Dia memang sudah sedikit merasa lebih tenang karena rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Bersiaplah. Kau akan merasakan yang sesungguhnya."

Kening Luhan menyeringit, tidak paham pada arti kalimat Sehun. Tapi belum sempat dirinya bertanya, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. _Kenapa pria ini jadi seperti ini kepada dirinya? Eeyy.. tapi bagus si. Jadi dia tidak perlu bekerja lebih keras._ Luhan tersenyum tipis karena mendapatkan sebuah keuntungan kemudian dia balas mencium Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah mencumbu dirinya dengan lidah yang bergeliaran di dalam mulutnya. Dari sana Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun memang tipe pria dengan gairah besar.

"Tungguhh.." Luhan mendorong bahu lebar Sehun, melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Dia bertanya dengan tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya menengadah karena merasa udara begitu sulit untuk dia hirup, tapi ini bukan terasa seperti dirinya terkena asma. Keringat mulai membasahi kulitnya, juga rasa panas yang membakar dirinya tanpa menimbulkan kesakitan dan justru meninggalkan jejak-jejak menggelitik aneh yang menyenangkan. Ini benar-benar sensasi yang baru dia rasakan.

"Kenapa?" Di atasnya Sehun tersenyum miring, masih bergerak bahkan mempercepat temponya. Dia merasa geli kepada Luhan yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan tapi tidak tau betul dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Perempuan ini bahkan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan. _Apa senikmat itu, hemm?_

"Perutku, Sehun.."

"Perutmu? Kenapa?" Sehun memelankan gerakannya. Takut kalau perut Luhan keram.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku ingin buang air kecil."

 _Ck._ Dia sempat khawatir padahal. _Orgasme_ _rupanya_. "Keluarkan saja, Luhan. Aku akan membantumu. Lingkarkan dua kakimu di pinggangku." Luhan menurut, tangannyapun semakin erat meremas lengan Sehun saat pria itu semakin cepat bergerak di atasnya. "Sepertinya aku pun akan keluar."

"Ouh.. pelan-pelan Sehun."

"Ini tidak akan berhasil kalau pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak mau kencing di sini."

"Itu bukan kencing. Sudah aku bilang keluarkan."

"Ini orgasme?"

"Ya."

Luhan tidak dapat lagi berpikir setelah percakapan singkat itu dengan Sehun. Dia hanya terus mendesah atau berdengung tidak jelas sampai apa yang dia rasakan benar-benar keluar. Dan ternyata kenikmatan berhubungan intim benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. _Ini sangat, sangat, sangat nikmat!_ Dia mengerti maksud Sehun sekarang.

"Bersiaplah." Sehun mendesis. Menarik dirinya sampai ke ujung, lalu melesak dalam dengan sekali hentakan. Luhan mendesah keras karena itu, berbarengan dengan sperma yang Sehun masukkan ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Keduanya terengah-engah setelah mencapai puncak putih mereka. Sehun menggulingkan diri ke samping Luhan, menyisakan rasa kosong di bagian bawah tubuh perempuan itu. "Bodoh.. Manusia mana yang tidak bisa membedakan kencing dan orgasme."

Luhan menoleh ke kanannya dengan lirikan tajam karena Sehun sudah mengejeknya. "Aku bilang ini yang pertama kali." Dia mendengus.

"Orang lain juga memiliki 'pertama kalinya' masing-masing. Tapi aku pikir tidak akan sebodoh dirimu."

"Yak!" Luhan menendang Sehun sampai membuat pria itu jatuh dari atas ranjang. Walau tubuhnya masih cukup lemas tapi jika emosi sudah disulut siapa yang bisa menahan? Kekuatannya seperti terkumpul tiba-tiba.

"Yak!" Kini berganti Sehun yang memekik tidak terima. Dia langsung berdiri, berniat membalas perbuatan Luhan dengan melempar perempuan itu keluar melalui jendela- mungkin. Tapi melihat Luhan masih telanjang bulat dia mengurungkannya dan lebih memilih mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Luhan menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya. "Keluar sana."

"Tanpa kau minta." Sehun mendecih lalu keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Luhan yang langsung menyamankan tubuhnya untuk menjelang kantuk.

.

.

Ren berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Sehun mendekat. Matanya menelusuri penampilan Sehun yang masih terlihat acak-acakkan, dan hidungnya tidak perlu mengendus-endus untuk bisa mencium bau sisa sperma. "Berhasil rupanya."

Sehun tersenyum karena gumaman Ren yang dia dengar. "Berkat bantuanmu." Dia berniat mengecup bibir Ren, namun sebuah penolakan dia terima. Sehun menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini pasti masih kesal kepada dirinya, atau mungkin bertambah kesal.

"Aku harap itu memang berkat bantuanku bukan karena kau yang menikmatinya."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku harap itu memang benar-benar tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah tipe sempurna para pria."

"Tapi kau taukan kalau aku berbeda? Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Dan aku harap kau pun bisa terus mengingat itu." Ren berbalik, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang mengejar langkahnya sembari memanggil-manggil namanya. Mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan langsung Ren kemudikan dengan cepat, membuat Sehun gagal untuk menahannya.

"Sial!" Mendapati hubungannya dengan Ren semakin runyam membuat Sehun begitu kesal. Dia melampiaskannya dengan menendang sebuah pot bunga berukuran kecil sampai pecah. Napasnya dia hela lalu dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan telah tertidur saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar. Terlalu lelapnya dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu membetulkan letak selimut yang Luhan gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya kemudian yang Sehun lakukan hanya diam mengamati Luhan.

Bukan perempuan ini yang membawa masalah ke dalam hidupnya. Pada dasarnya dialah yang membiarkan segala masalah itu muncul. Masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Ren juga masalah dalam dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang belum sepenuhnya dia mengerti. Sekarang Sehun menyadari itu, dan hanya dia juga yang bisa menyelesaikannya karena sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghidar. Sekarang harapannya hanya ada di dalam sana. "Aku mohon, bekerjalah dengan baik untuk bisa hidup." Dan itu doanya sebelum dia mencium perut Luhan.

.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika sudah tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Matanya yang masih terasa sepat karena memang masih mengantuk melihat pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi. "Sehun?" Dia beranjak dari ranjang, melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan menggaruk-garuk kepala atau menguap sesekali. "Sehun?" Mendapati tidak ada satu jawaban pun membuat Luhan yakin kalau pria itu sudah pergi, dan seketika rasa senang muncul saat dia teringat sesuatu. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Luhan berjalan menuju kamar tamu, mengabaikan rasa perih pada kewanitaannya karena dia tengah begitu tidak sabar ingin mencek sesuatu.

Sebuah pena yang terletak di atas nakas Luhan ambil. "Aku harap kau merekam sesuatu." Dia mencium pena itu lalu bergegas mengambil laptop dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Masih dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata rapi Luhan memasang mata penuh harapan ketika Kartu memori di dalam pena dia lepas kemudian dia pasang di laptop. "Semoga uangku untuk membeli pena-cam ini tidak hilang sia-sia." Dia menangkup tangan di depan dada, berdebar. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa detik doanya telah dikabulkan. _Sungguh, Tuhan amat baik!_ Dengan girang dia melompat-lompat di atas ranjang sebagai perayaan keberhasilan, baru berhenti saat selimutnya hampir terlepas. "Aku tau kau merekam sesuatu." Tidak sabar, satu file video yang tersimpan di sana Luhan buka, dan ya.. berisi sebuah video Ren bersama Sehun yang benar-benar membuat Luhan senang tidak karuan.

 _AKHIRNYA, DIA BERHASIL MEREKAM SEHUN BERSAMA REN YANG SEDANG BERCIUMAN, ATAU BAHKAN LEBIH DARI ITU! BENAR-BENAR FANGRIL GOAL! SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA MELAKUKAN INI SELAIN DIRINYA? INI SEJARAH!_

"Aku harus meng-uploadnya di grup." Luhan menutup video itu lalu berganti mengetuk pilihan _Edit_ pada salah satu aplikasi _._ "Baiklah.. ayo kita mulai. Pertama wajah mereka harus diburamkan." _Selesai._ "Kedua? Apa suara mereka perlu aku samarkan?" Dia berpikir sejenak. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula siapa yang akan tau? Cukup nama mereka saja." Luhan begitu serius ketika menyelesaikan semua itu, dan saat sudah selesai dia langsung meng-uploadnya pada Grup LINE yang berisi sekerumpulan Fujoshi.

Deer Lu7. _"Lihat. Apa yang aku dapatkan."_

YB cute. **"** _ **Wooww**_ **..** _ **apa**_ _ **kau**_ _ **mendapatkannya di**_ _ **Internet**_ **?"**

HJ kun. **"** _ **Siapa**_ _ **mereka? A**_ _ **pa p**_ _ **asangan**_ _ **baru?**_ **"**

NYB. **"** _ **Dari**_ _ **suara m**_ _ **ereka**_ _ **aku**_ _ **bisa m**_ _ **enebak k**_ _ **alau**_ _ **mereka**_ _ **benar**_ **-** _ **benar p**_ _ **asangan seperti Both dan Newyear**_ **.** _ **Dari mana k**_ _ **au**_ _ **mendapatkannya,**_ _ **Deer?**_ **"**

Luhan terkikik senang saat membaca banyaknya serangkaian pertanyaan dari para kelompoknya. "Mereka pasti begitu penasaran." Dengan lihai jemarinya kembali mengetik di atas Keyboard.

Deer Lu7. _"Tentu saja, aku merekamnya sendiri. Diam-diam."_

HJ kun. _**"Benarkah? Itu sangat berani, Lu. Dimana kau merekamnya?"**_

Deer Lu7. _"Kau tidak perlu tau. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya."_

YB cute. _**"Eeyyy.. bukankah itu tandanya bohong?"**_

Deer Lu7. _"Mana mungkin.. aku tidak bisa memberitahunya untuk menjaga privacy mereka. Aku bahkan menyamarkan wajah mereka. Itu karena aku merekamnya diam-diam."_

YB cute. _**"Itu terdengar pasaran. Di sini kami bahkan berani berkata jujur tentang semua video yang kami upload. Jadi kenapa kau tidak? Kau tidak percaya pada kami?"**_

HJ kun. _**"Yang YB katakan benar. Kau pasti mendapatkannya dari salah satu situskan?"**_

NYB. _**"Oh, Deer.. kau berbohong?"**_

 _Ada_ _apa_ _dengan_ _manusia_ _ini?_ "Luhan mendengus saat yang dia kira tidak berjalan sesuai kenyataan. Dia pikir dia kan mendapat banyak sanjungan dari kawan-kawannya setelah meng-upload video eksklusif miliknya, bukannya malah mendapat tuduhan juga kecurigaan. "Semua ini karena YB sialan itu. Cih, cute apanya?"

Deer Lu7. _"Aku tidak perlu kalian percaya pada apa yang aku katakan.. yang jelas aku memang mendapatkan itu sendiri. Kalian hanya irikan padaku karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu, dan kalian mencoba memancingku agar aku memberitahu kalian siapa mereka agar kalian bisa membuntuti mereka. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh kalian yang memang bodoh!"_

' _Deer Lu7 meninggalkan grup'_

"Oh, sial." Luhan menutup laptopnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang begitu bersemangat kali ini dia turun dari ranjang dengan lunglai dan tidak bertenaga. _Tau seperti ini dia tidak akan meng-uploadnya. Menghancurkan mood saja._ Dia keluar dari kamar tamu lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tepat jam sepuluh lebih tiga belas menit pintu kamar tamu kembali terbuka. Sepasang sepatu fantofel menciptakan suara ketukan pelan saat kaki itu berjalan semakin dalam. Laptop yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang itu diambil oleh tangan dengan jemari kokoh, dan sepasang mata sipit itu mengamati. "Apa ini milik Luhan?" Dan bibir tipis itu bergumam bingung.

Yang tak lain adalah Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Merasa aman, dia membuka laptop itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah bertindak tidak sopan seperti ini, tapi yang berkaitan dengan Luhan selalu membuatnya penasaran, atau.. malah curiga?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Aku di sini bawa Chap Delapan! Anakku belum sembuh tapi aku bela-belain sita Laptop bapa biar bisa up. Tapi seprrti sebelumnya aku bilang jangan berharap banyak ma NC di FF ini karena memang seperti itulah mereka lol gagal HOT.

Terima kasih yang saranin aku donlod beberapa aplikasi buat nulis di Phone. Aku hargai sekali. Tapi ada salah satu GUEST yang bisa ngertiin aku banget. Thanks ya^^ Mau jelasin kalo Nulis FF di Phone itu susah, beda ma di PC atau laptop dan mood juga feelku ga bisa kumpul kalo di Phone. Bukan jadiin alasan buat ga lanjut cepet, tapi memang nulis di Phone itu ribet T_T tolong maklumi ya.. doain aja anakku cepet sembuah.

Ini aku ga tau harus bilang apa. Cuma bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Karena review FF ini udah sampai 900 di chap 7 kemarin T_T Terima kasih karena udah nyempetin baca juga Review, Follow sama Favorit FFku, padahal semua FFku hanyalah receh lima ratusan kaya tahu bulat. Dan aku pun ngrasa masih banyak yang kurang di FF ku, tapi kalian udah kasih cintah yang begitu besar. Pokoknya BIG THANKS dan I LOVE YOU! Aku akan bekerja keras biar bisa jadi Author yang lebih baik.

Ditunggu Review untuk chap ini.. Semoga kita bisa ketemu cepet di chap 9 sebelum puasa mulai ya.. Amin.. See you..

SELALU DUKUNG KARYA AUTHOR EXO COUPLE YA^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS!

SARANGHAE..

GOMAWO..


	9. Chapter 9

**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Luhan (GS) | Sehun**

 **T+ / M**

 **Romance, Absurd, Marriage Life, Fluffy**

 **Typo, Mature, GS**

 **Chapter 9**

 **AMAN UNTUK DIBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian melihat, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya saat tidak menemukan keberadaan pria itu di meja kerjanya.

"Sehun ada di perpustakaan." Sesosok pria tinggi yang baru masuk menjawab. "Aku baru dari sana."

"Benarkah?" Jongin berkata setengah terkejut, namun tiba-tiba dia menjadi antusias. _Sehun tidak biasa ke perpustakaan karena otaknya saja sudah seperti perpustakaan berjalan. Jadi jika ada yang membawanya ke sana pasti karena suatu hal yang menarik._ Oh, dirinya merasa ingin tau.

Dengan langkah ringan Jongin menyusuri kantor yang memang didesain senyaman mungkin. Tidak hanya perpustakaan yang ada di sini. Tapi ada juga tempat _GYM_ , ruangan bermain _game_ _online_ atau tenis meja dan serupa lainnya. Tak tertinggal beberapa kamar minimalis sederhana namun nyaman disediakan untuk beristirahat saat para pekerja harus lembur sampai pagi.

Jongin menapakkan kakinya di perpustakaan. Pupil hitamnya menyisir ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku yang tertata rapi di empat rak tinggi, sampai dia menemukan keberadaan Sehun sedang berdiri membelakanginya sembari membaca di rak urutan nomor dua. Berjalan mengendap-endap Jongin mendekat. Bukan karena takut mengganggu, tapi dia ingin mengejutkan pria itu yang tengah serius membaca.

Sehun terkesiap saat buku di tangannya tiba-tiba lenyap berpindah tangan. Dia menoleh ke samping dan ada Jongin yang sudah memegang erat buku bacaannya. "Kembalikan."

Jongin menghindar cepat kala Sehun ingin merampas kembali buku itu. "Tunggu." Dengan penasaran dia membalik buku setebal dua senti di tangannya dan kemudian dia meledak dalam tawa setelah mendapati judul yang tertulis di sana. " _Cara memuaskan wanita di atas ranjang?"_ Setengah geli Jongin menyebutkannya tanpa malu. Tidak peduli pada Sehun yang langsung mendelik karena beberapa orang yang mendengar langsung menoleh kepada mereka.

"Kembalikan." Sehun kembali mencoba merampasnya, namun Jongin berkilah cepat.

"Kenapa, Sehun? Kau tidak bisa memuaskan Luhan?"

Beberapa orang di sana tertawa diam-diam, terutama para wanita yang secara terang-terangan saling berbisik. Sehun mulai merasa kesal. Selain karena Jongin sudah mengganggunya, pria hitam ini pun sudah mempermalukannya di depan rekan kerjanya. "Aku bilang kembalikan Kim-Jong-In!" _Satu kali lagi, atau.._

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengembalikan penemuan besar?"

 _..mati._ "YAK!"

Jongin langsung lari tunggang langgang dari perpustakaan saat iblis dalam jiwa pria itu sudah siap untuk mencabik nyawanya. Tapi dia lari bukan karena takut, bahkan Jongin masih bisa tertawa walau terengah-engah. Dia lari demi menyelamatkan buku yang berada di tangannya karena dia ingin menunjukan 'hal langka' yang dia temukan pada teman-temannya yang lain. _Tentu saja, itu akan menjadi_ _bahan_ _lelucon yang seru hari ini_. "Hei! Lihat! Apa yang Sehun baca!"

Sehun yang berlari tak kalah cepat mengejar Jongin, tidak membiarkan pria itu berhasil dengan idenya. Mengandalkan kemampuannya bermain basket dia melepas satu sepatu _Pantofel-_ nya kemudian melemparnya dengan menjadikan Jongin sebagai sasaran.

 **BUGH!**

 _TEPAT!_

"Akh." Jongin memekik saat wajahnya dengan halus mencium permukaan lantai. Punggungnya baru saja seperti dihantam benda tumpul yang membuat tulang rusuknya seperti remuk. _Oh, itu berlebihan!_

Buku bersampul putih dengan menjadikan gambar sosok wanita dalam balutan baju minim sebagai daya tarik utamanya –yang terlempar sedikit jauh dari Jongin, Sehun ambil. Dia mengusap buku itu, membersihkannya dari kotoran, sebelum dia mendekati Jongin untuk memungut sepatunya, bukan membantu pria itu untuk bangun. "Aku akan meminta Suho hyung untuk mengganti _Partner_ ku di _Italy._ "

"Apa?" Mendengar itu Jongin berguling telentang. "Eeyyy.. kau bercanda, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, tapi Jongin tau kalau itu senyuman yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan begitu, Sehun." Dia segera berdiri, sedikit berusah karena punggungnya masih merasakan nyeri. "Kau tidak menganggap aku seriuskan tadi?"

"Ya, aku tau kau tidak serius karena itulah aku juga tidak serius." Sehun mulai melangkah. "Kau mengerti, kan? Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu jika kau serius."

Jongin nyengir kuda karena peringatan halus Sehun. Dengan manis dia melingkarkan tangan di lengan Sehun, memasang wajah imut yang terkesan gagal. "Suho hyung memintamu membawa Desain untuk tuan Yamato sekarang. Kau tidak membawanya, kan?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Mau aku ambilkan di rumah?"

Sehun menghentikan langkah lalu mendorong kepala Jongin menjauh darinya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Sangat kebetulan aku sedang ingin pulang karena merindukan istirku." Dia tersenyum tipis, mengejak Jongin, kemudian melanjutkan langkah, membiarkan Jongin yang uring-uringan karena ancaman Sehun yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen pasti menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Kendaraan roda empat itu Sehun tepikan di pinggir jalan tanpa memasukannya ke dalam garasi saat harus kembali pulang ke rumah. Toh kepentingannya hanya mengambil sesuatu, setelahnya dia akan kembali ke kantor. Pintu rumahnya Sehun buka tanpa dia ketuk terlebih dulu. Dengan langkah lebar dia melewati ruang utama sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang keluar dari kamar tamu.

Tadinya Sehun berniat menyapa tapi karena raut wajah Luhan menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan, dia mengurungkan niat dan membiarkan perempuan itu hilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Kini langkahnya teralih, bukan lagi terarah ke kamar yang menyimpan sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya, tapi Sehun berbelok ke kamar tamu. Dia ingin tau apa yang ada di sana sampai-sampai membuat Luhan kesal.

 _Laptop?_ Benda pipih yang terlipat itu Sehun ambil dari ranjang. Keningnya berkerut karena jelas itu bukan miliknya dan diapun baru melihatnya. "Apa ini milik Luhan?" Dia bergumam. Menengok sekilas ke belakang kemudian menekan tobol _power_ setelah memastikan situasi aman.

Menunggu sebentar layar _Windows_ berubah menampilkan foto Luhan sebagai _Background_ , menjawab secara tidak langsung kalau laptop ini memang milik perempuan itu. Jemarinya bergerak di atas kursor, mengetuk penyimpanan data di sana, namun belum juga terbuka data yang tersimpan, laptop itu lenyap dari tangannya –lagi.

"Tidak sopan."

Sehun menoleh ke samping. Tapi memang dia tidak bisa marah-marah seperti yang dilakukannya tadi kepada Jongin saat meliihat Luhan sudah ada di dekatnya –memeluk laptop yang tadi dia buka, karena memang dia yang salah. "Aku tidak tau kalau itu milikmu."

"Di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua. Kalau ini bukan milikmu tentu ini hanya milikku."

"Siapa suruh meletkannya sembarangan."

"Aku lupa, karena itu aku kembali untuk mengambilnya." Luhan yang kali ini sudah berpakaian lengkap, mendului Sehun. Sebenernya dalam hati dia sudah gugup setengah mati, tapi dengan baik dia bisa menyembunyikannya. Bahkan diam-diam Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah ceroboh. Untung keberuntungan masih berpihak, dia datang sebelum Sehun melihat _video_ itu. Kalau tidak! Siap-siap saja menjadi hidangan makan malam Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku?" Luhan berbalik pada Sehun yang bertanya.

"Aku melihat kau keluar dari kamar tamu dengan kesal."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"Kau sendiri kenapa kembali?" Bukan jawaban yang Luhan lempar, tapi pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan keingin tahuan Sehun karena dia tidak tau alasan apa yang harus digunakan.

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu."

"Mau aku ambilkan?"

Sehun mendecih. _Sepertinya Luhan dan Jongin memang seharusnya berjodoh._ "Tidak, terima kasih."

Luhan mengangguk kecil kemudian bernapas lega setelah Sehun hilang dari hadapannya tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi. Rasanya seperti nyawamu baru saja lolos dari pertaruhan maut!

.

.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang _gloomy_ tanpa sebab bagi Luhan. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba _moodnya_ seperti terjun dari atas tebing, menyebabkannya malas melakukan _aktivitas_ apapun. Sehun bahkan dia biarkan mengurus perutnya sendiri tadi pagi, dan dia hanya bergelung di balik selimut tanpa benar-benar tertidur.

Terulang di malam harinya. Dia biarkan Sehun berkutat di dapur untuk menciptakan makanan anehnya lagi sementara dirinya menonton _DVD_ seorang diri, mengabaikan ajakan Sehun untuk makan malam bersama.

"Lain kali walau kau sedang sekarat kau harus tetap memasak makanan untukku."

Sebuah piring yang diletakan di atas meja menarik perhatian Luhan sebentar. Tersaji telur gulung gosong di sana yang membuat Luhan mendecak miris. "Itulah salah satu kesulitan hidup. Sesekali kau harus tau rasanya kelaparan agar bisa menghargai jeripayahku di dapur."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat. _Dramatis sekali jawaban perempuan ini._ "Kau sakit, ya? Butuh obat? Kenapa kau lebih mengerikan saat diam."

"Sudahlah duduk saja. Kita menonton _film_ bersama." Tempat kosong di sampingnya Luhan tepuk dan tanpa menolak Sehun duduk di sana. "Kau lihat itu?" Luhan menunjuk salah satu karakter di layar datar _televise_. "Apa menurutmu dia cantik?"

Sehun menyeringit, memperhatian siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. "Seorang pria?" _Luhan tidak benar-benar sedang butuh obat, kan?_

"Hemmm.."

"Ini _Film_ Gay?"

" _A Round Trip To Love._ "

 _Akhirnya terjadi momen seperti yang Luhan harapkan dulu._ Sehun meringis di dalam hati. "Aku tidak tau."

"Sebagai Gay bukannya kau bisa menilai? Menurutku dia cukup cantik. Apa laki-laki seperti itu bukan seleramu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Apa menurutmu hanya Ren laki-laki tercantik di dunia ini? Apa hanya dia yang pernah kau cintai? Sejak kapan kau menjadi Gay?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya saat Luhan bertanya tanpa henti. Tatapan perempuan itu bahkan sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya kepada dirinya. "Tidak ada satupun yang perlu kau tau." Menjawab cuek dia menarik diri, meninggalkan Luhan yang mendecih tak puas akan jawaban Sehun.

Selepas pria itu menghilang dari hadapannya Luhan kembali menatap pada layar _televise_. " _Film_ ini selalu menyebalkan untuk ditonton. Tapi kenapa aku suka menontonnya? Aku benci _Sad ending_."

.

.

"Apa! Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya!?"

Luhan menatap malas pada reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun setelah dia menceritakan hal konyol yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Sehun. Beberapa orang yang ada di _Café,_ tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang bahkan terjingkat kaget saat Baekhyun menggebrag meja tak bersalah di tengah-tengah mereka. "Jangan membuat malu, Baek."

"Uppss." Baekhyun melirik kesekitar, tersenyum malu lalu kembali duduk anteng di kursinya. "Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukan itu?" Seperti masih belum percaya, Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Bagaimana Sehun saat melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja seperti itu." Luhan mendecak heran pada pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Memang mau seperti apa?"

"Tidak, maksudku apa Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar? Atau lembut?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. "Apa miliknya besar?" Berbisik halus diselipi tawa geli.

"Aku pikir miliknya cukup memuaskan." Luhan menjawab balik dengan berbisik juga. "Sangat besar." Keduanya tertawa kemudian, merasa terhibur walau sebenarnya tidak terselip hal lucu di sana. Tapi obrolan seperti ini memang selalu menarik bagi wanita dewasa seperti mereka.

"Apa aku akan mengganggu kalau duduk di sini?" Suara berat seorang pria mengintrupsi dua perempuan itu. Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khasnya menyapa Luhan juga Baekhyun yang telah menoleh kepadanya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Di bawah meja Baekhyun dengan sengaja menendang pelan betis Luhan, membuat Luhan yang tercengang menatap Chanyeol tersadar lalu beralih menatap dirinya yang menunjukan senyuman menggoda. Luhan mengerti maksud senyuman itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, karena dia tau Luhan masih mengumpulkan jiwanya yang lepas entah kemana karena kemunculan pria tinggi itu.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di antara Baekhyun juga Luhan, karena posisi duduk mereka melingkari meja bundar kecil yang sudah tersaji dua _Green Tea Latte_ dan potongan _cake_ berisi lelehan coklat. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Aku baik, tapi tidak tau dengan Luhan." Baekhyun sengaja ingin membuat Luhan salah tingkah dengan melontarkan perkataan seperti itu, yang sebenarnya bukan mengacu pada kesehatan Luhan.

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku?" Luhan melirik Baekhyun sekilas dengan tajam saat Chanyeol jadi bertanya seperti itu. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau.. bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini." Chanyeol menyelipkan senyum manis dipenghujung kalimatnya, membuat Luhan harus menunduk karena pipinya yang merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dia merindukan Chanyeol secara diam-diam setiap harinya, dan bisa melihat pria itu di depannya dengan senyuman seperti tadi hampir akan membuatnya berlari keluar dari _café_ saking tidak kuatnya menahan debaran di jantungnya.

"Ehem." Baekhyun berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Makan siang. Tapi aku pikir tidak enak jika makan sendirian. Apa kalian mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Ahh.. benarkah?" Baekhyun pura-pura kecewa. "Kita baru bertemu lagi, tapi sayang sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Luhan segera mendongak, mendelik kepada Baekhyun. _Apa-apaan itu? Jangan bilang Baekhyun mau meninggalkannya hanya bersama Chanyeol._

"Aku harus pergi karena aku sudah ada janji lain."

 _Benar saja!_ Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Padahal di telpon tadi pagi dialah yang mengajak untuk bertemu, tapi dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya Baekhyun justru meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kita bisa makan bersama, kan? Kau setujukan, Lu?"

"Ya.. tentu aku setuju." Luhan mengangguki usulan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya aku memang harus segera pergi." Baekhyun berdiri. "Berjuanglah, Luhan." Mengerling jahil lalu menjauh dari kedunya sembari menahan tawa.

Luhan serasa ingin mendungsukkan Baekhyun ke lantai. Tapi untunglah itu tidak perlu dia lakukan karena sepertinya Chanyeol-pun tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Bisa kita memesan makan siang sekarang?" Pria itu justru membuka buku menu, dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tidak hanya berlangsung setelah makanan di piring habis. Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol santai di taman, mengurai cerita panjang tentang apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir. _Senang rasanya mendengar ocehan pria itu._ Luhan bahkan sengaja hanya berbicara sedikit agar bisa lebih lama mendengar suara Chanyeol.Sempat Chanyeol menanyakan kabar Sehun yang membuat Luhan merasa sungkan untuk menjawab, tapi dari pada pura-pura tidak mendengar Luhan hanya memberi jawaban singkat, jika pria itu baik-baik saja dan setelahnya mengarahkan obrolan pada topik lain.

Penghujung kebersamaan mereka tapat di jam enam sore. Chanyeol dengan _Gentle_ mengantarkan Luhan pulang sampai di depan pintu, dengan alasan hari sudah cukup petang dan akan melelahkan kalau harus menunggu bus atau taxi. Jadi tanpa sedikitpun keinginan menolak –malah Luhan sangat mensyukuri ajakan itu, dia menerimanya.

"Mau mampir?"

"Aku rasa lain kali." Chanyeol menolak lembut tawaran Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pelataran rumah. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Selamat malam." Melambai singkat sebagai salam kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan baru membuka pintu rumah untuk masuk setelah memastikan mobil audi hitam itu sudah hilang di belokan, namun sedikit mengejutkan ketika ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap menyambutnya di balik pintu.

"Sejak kapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi pria?" Sehun bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya menyindir. "Sudah puas kencan seharian?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Luhan tidak menanggapi berlebihan perkataan Sehun. Dia mengganti _flat shoes-_ nya dengan sandal rumah.

"Jelas-jelas kau tau maksudku, Luhan.. kau bilang pergi menemui Baekhyun, tapi kau pulang justru diantar Chanyeol."

"Ahh.. itu." Luhan mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil langkah yang diikuti Sehun. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol. Jadi kami—"

"Kencan seharian.. kau sudah seperti seorang istri yang berselingkuh."

Luhan membalik badan, membuat langkah Sehun juga terhenti dengan jarak mereka yang dekat. "Siapa selingkuh dengan siapa? Yang bisa disebut berselingkuh itu kalau kita terikat oleh cinta bukan kesepakatan.. kalau aku dan Chanyeol kau sebut berselingkuh lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Ren? Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan masa depanku."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Masa depan?" _Apa lagi yang perempuan ini maksud?_ Dia selalu tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Seperti dirimu yang sudah memiliki Ren, aku juga harus memiliki seseorang untuk aku nikahi setelah kita bercerai nanti.. dan di sini hanya Chanyeol pria yang ingin aku nikahi kelak."

"Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan itu?"

"Tentu tidak.. aku tidak ingin menjadi janda terlalu lama asal kau tau itu. Jadi aku harus memiliki Chanyeol secepatnya, setidaknya membuatnya mencintaiku dulu." Luhan menyambung langkah setelah menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan decakan Sehun di belakang sana.

"Mencintai apanya? Ya! Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!" Mengeraskan suaranya Sehun menyusul Luhan. "Hanya pria bodoh yang akan jatuh cinta pada perempuan sepertimu!"

"MASAK MAKAN MALAMMU SENDIRI, OH SEHUN!" Terdengar jawaban yang tak kalah keras dari suara Sehun. Itu Luhan yang berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Sial." Sehun mengusak belakang rambutnya. Langkahnya yang terarah menuju kamar kini berbelok menuju dapur. Tidak ada pilihan, malam ini dia akan makan Ramen karena Sehun tidak mau lagi makan masakan yang tangannya ciptakan.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!"

Pekikkan nyaring itu membuat Sehun yang sedang tidur terjingkat karena terkejut. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena bangun dari tidur dengan tiba-tiba. Pintu kamar terbuka. Luhan masuk dengan langkah lebar juga ekspresi wajah seperti baru mendapatkan kabar besar. Sedikit menyeringit Sehun menyesuaikan pandangannya lalu bertanya 'Kenapa' melalui tatapannya.

"Sehun.." Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, berhadapan dengan Sehun yang juga sudah duduk. "Aku datang bulan."

"Apa!?" Mata sipit itu melebar, tidak percaya pada kabar yang ternyata adalah kabar buruk yang Luhan sampaikan. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Aku datang bulan pagi ini."

"Aaiisshhh.. kau bilang kau akan langsung hamil setelah kita melakukannya."

"Itu harapanku, tapi kan hanya Tuhan yang mengabulkan atau tidaknya."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Dia menghela napas lalu menatap pada Luhan. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi sekarang?"

"Tidak tau. Seharusnya sebelum kita melakukannya kita konsultasi lebih dulu pada dokter. Mungkin ada yang bermasalah padamu."

"Bermasalah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maksudmu aku mandul?"

"Bisa sajakan?"

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

Luhan tersenyum, tipe senyuman anak kecil yang tidak mengerti dosa, tapi karena Sehun terus mendelik kepadanya, dia tau kalau pria itu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bergurau. Jadi Luhan kembali menyimpan senyumnya dan menatap Sehun lesu. "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Simpan gurauanmu.. mungkin kau yang harus periksa pada dokter kandungan, bukan aku."

"Aku sudah.. rahimku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Luhan menepuk perutnya dengan percaya diri, karena sebelum mereka menikah Seo In memang sudah memastikan kalau Luhan telah siap dibuahi. "Mungkin karena kau payah, jadi sperma-mu juga ikut payah."

"Yak!"

Luhan beranjak saat Sehun akan memukul kepalanya lalu terkikik geli karena pagi-pagi sudah bisa membuat tanduk Sehun keluar. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Pria itu mendengus kesal, lalu menatap ke bawah, kebagian inti tubuhnya. "Payah? Kau hanya belum merasakan semuanya, Luhan." Dia bergumam sembari tersenyum miring.

Nanti disaat yang tepat, Sehun akan membuat Luhan menelan kata payah yang dia lontarkans ke dasar perutnya, merubahnya menjadi pujian penuh kekaguman. Membuktikan dengan cara yang 'Benar' payah seperti apa yang dia maksudkan.

.

.

Akhir bulan _June,_ jadwal keberangkatan Sehun ke _Italy_ tiba.. setelah semalam berpamitan kepada Ren, pagi ini dia berangkat seorang diri tanpa Jongin ataupun Luhan yang dua-duanya merengek meminta ikut. Sesuai apa yang Sehun katakan, keberangkatan Jongin dibatalkan.. itu bukan salahnya, Jongin sendiri yang sudah berulah dengannya. Sementara Luhan, dia harus sedikit ekstra untuk memberi pengertian pada perempuan itu kalau dia berangkat untuk sebuah pekerjaan, sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangguk menyerah di balik pintu rumah.

Lega rasanya tidak membawa dua manusia itu. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus membawa dua manusia dewasa yang suka bertingkah seperti anak sekolah dasar ke _Italy._ Itu akan benar-benar menyiksa dan merepotkan! Sekarang dia bisa menikmati _Italy_ dengan tenang.. sedikit berlibur tentunya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menghabiskan waktu di _Italy_ tanpa berlibur. Negara ini bahkan seperti menyambutnya dengan senang.

Pintu _Hotel_ yang sudah disiapkan untuknya Sehun buka. Dia menghembuskan napas puas terlebih dulu melihat nuansa kamar nyaman yang siap dihuninya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Di sana terletak ranjang besar yang terpasang kelambu yang terikat di empat penyangga disetiap sisinya. Lemari besar, meja untuk bekerja, ruang tamu dengan fasilitas _sofa_ , _televise_ , _DVD_ _player_ juga _Playstation._ Dan tak terlewat pula pemandangan indah saat tirai jendela itu dia buka. Benar-benar sempurna untuk dihuninya seorang diri. Koper yang dia bawa Sehun letakan di sisi lemari. Biar dia membereskannya nanti. Sekarang dia ingin menyegarkan diri setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dengan mandi.

Sementara di luar kamar Hotel sepasang kaki yang dibalut _High Heels_ berwarna pastel berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dia mengenakan mantel berwarna abu-abu, dibalut syal merah dan rambutnya tergerai sepanjang pinggang.

"Ini kamarnya?" Sosok lain menyusul, muncul dari belakang tubuh perempuan itu. Kali ini seorang pria.

"Iya." Perempuan itu menekan _Bel_ di sisi pintu berkali-kali. "Apa kau yakin kalau Sehun sudah datang?" Dia bertanya karena pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Aku yakin." Mengambil giliran pria itu yang berganti menekan _Bel._ Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir dua puluh menit pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong dengan raut wajah terkejut luar biasa.

"Kalian!"

Mereka yang adalah Jongin bersama Luhan tersenyum lebar di depan Sehun yang hampir jatuh pingsan. Mulutnya menganga karena tidak bisa mempercayai siapa yang dia lihat sekarang. Sulit untuk menerima kalau rencananya hancur dengan begitu cepat! Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu dia bersyukur akan ketidak hadiran Jongin dan Luhan, tapi sekarang..

 _Seseorang bisakah lempar dirinya kembali ke Korea?_

.

.

 _ **-Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sehun ke Italy-**_

Sehun itu jahat karena tidak memperbolehkannya ikut ke _Italy,_ padahal dia sudah berjanji akan bertingkah baik juga tidak akan merepotkan pria itu, jadi sesekali pria itu harus diberi pelajaran! Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan hingga membawanya datang mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Oh untuk menemui Seo in yang menyambutnya dengan antusias.

Seperti seorang plajurit yang selalu wajib melapor, Luhan lebih dulu bercerita tentang apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sehun –tentu minus tentang ide konyol mereka, yang membaut Seo in kegirangan bukan kepalang saat tau kalau anaknya masih bisa membobol perempuan. Sampai akhirnya obrolan itu berlajut menjadi permohonan Luhan agar Seo in bisa membantunya untuk pergi ke _Italy_ bersama Sehun dengan alasan agar mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Tentu.. Seo in tidak menolak. Tahu kalau Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah merubah keputusan maka Seo in mengusulkan Luhan untuk berangkat sendiri dengan jadwal penerbangan yang sama dengan Sehun.

Luhan bersorak senang saat itu. Tapi karena takut berangkat sendiri dia menghubungi Jongin, mengajak untuk berangkat bersama. Namun si malang Jongin justru bercerita dengan dramatis tentang kejahatan lain Sehun, dan bak seorang pahlawan Luhan mengusulkan untuk membantu agar Jongin tetap bisa berangkat ke _Italy._

Kemudian dapat ditebak. Suho mendapat telpon dari Seo in dengan sederet ceramah agar tidak mendengarkan permintaan Sehun. 'Jongin harus tetap berangkat. Bukan bersama Sehun, tapi bersama Luhan.' Itu adalah kalimat perintah yang harus Suho patuhi. Walau keluarga Oh bukan pemilik perusahaan tempat dimana dia bekerja, tapi _CEO_ perusahaan ini memiliki hubungan bisnis dan keluarga yang baik dengan keluarga Oh, jadi mendapat perintah dari mereka sama saja mendapat perintah dari _CEO-_ nya.

Dan itulah yang membawa mereka berdua bisa berada di _Italy._ Berkat Seo in keinginan Luhan bersama Jongin terwujud. Berkat Seo in pula rencana Sehun gagal, remuk seperti kaca yang dipecahkan menggunakan palu berkali-kali. Sungguh kasihan..

.

.

"Waahhh _Italy.._ Sehun, kita ada di kota mana?" Luhan bertanya sambil menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela kamar hotel.

Sementara pria itu duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kakinya dengan tangan bertumpu pada lengan sofa sembari mengurut pelipisnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, karena Jongin tidak seperti Luhan yang memiliki nyali untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Pria itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Luhan untuk menjelaskan.

"Sehun.. apa kita ada di _Roma?_ " Luhan mengulang karena pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab.

"Kita ada di _Milan_."

"Benarkah?" Dia berbalik, duduk di samping Sehun. "Aku kira kita ada di _Roma_. Kalau begitu aku harus membuat daftar baru tempat-tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat di sini? Sudah aku katakan aku di sini bukan untuk berlibur."

"Aku tau.. karena itu aku bilang 'Aku' bukan 'Kita'."

"Aku atau kita, kau tetap tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak akan aku beri izin."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dengan tatapan yang siap menyileti kulit pucat pria itu. "Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku tidak peduli kau mengizinkan atau tidak."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari? Kalau kau ingin berlibur seharusnya kau tidak usah mengikutiku."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu." Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Tatapan yang sarat akan tantangan kini meredup menjadi memelas. "Ibu mertua yang menyuruhku mengikutimu."

"Itu karena kau pasti sudah merengek seperti bocah berusia tiga tahun."

"Aku tidak!" Luhan membantah tegas. Walau, ya.. sebenarnya memang merengek tapi itu tidak seperti bocah berusia tiga tahun. Hanya sedikit merengek agar dikabulkan. Memanfaatkan keimutannya itu tidak salah, kan?

"Terserah.. kalau kau tersesat di sini aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan tetap pulang ke Korea dan meninggalkanmu di sini." Sehun beranjak dari sofa kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menulikan telinganya pada suara-suara Luhan yang kembali merengek kepadanya.

Di _Italy,_ Di _Korea_ atau dimana saja sepertinya akan tetap sama berisik jika ada Luhan di sampingnya. Hari-harinya bahkan tidak pernah menjadi tenang sejak dia menikahi perempuan ini. _Huuff.._

.

.

Siang itu Sehun bersama Jongin menyelesaikan pertemuan pertama dengan klien mereka yang berasal dari _Italy._ Penuh keramahan Sehun menjabat tangan pria berambut pirang itu sebelum pria itu dikawal _Bodyguard_ keluar dari _Restoran_ , tempat pertemuan diadakan. Hanya tinggal cek lokasi karena semua desain sudah disetujui.

"Bereskan itu."

"Kenapa aku?" Jongin bertanya bingung saat Sehun dengan nada _Bossy_ memerintah dirinya, padahal barang-barang yang harus dibereskan adalah miliknya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membiarkanmu tetap ada di sini?"

Bungkam! Jongin tidak bisa menjawab. Dia menurut dengan setengah hati, membereskan buku-buku desain milik Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu keluar lebih dulu dari _Restoran._

Sehun memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana kain yang dia pakai –gaya yang terlalu keren hanya untuk membuka pintu _Restoran_ hingga mampu membuat para wanita yang berpapasan dengannya menahan napas. Mengerling jahil dia menggoda sekerumpulan perempuan muda yang terus menatapnya, sampai para perempuan itu dibuat girang sekaligus malu. _Menggoda perempuan ternyata cukup menghibur. Ck!_

"Seperti pria normal saja."

 _Suara itu!_ Sehun memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan menemukan siapa yang mengoloknya barusan. _Memang siapa lagi yang berani melakukan itu kalau bukan Luhan?_ "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Dia bertanya, setengah memperhatikan penampilan rapi Luhan dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda, kaos pendek dibalik coat panjang selutut, skinny jeans juga sepatu sneakers berwarna senada dengan coat yang dikenakannya –Coklat. _Ahh.. ya. Sehun ingat!_ "Sudah aku bilang, kan. Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu." Sedikit mendecak Sehun menolak –lagi. Tadi pagi Luhan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama-sama, dan dia tidak menyangka kalau perempuan ini pantang menyerah sampai membuatnya rela menunggu di sini. _Baiklah.. kalau memang sangat ingin pergi, dia akan menerima ajakan Luhan kali ini. Sangat baik hati, kan dirinya?_ "Tap.."

"Di mana Jongin?"

 _Hah? Jongin?_ Perkataan Sehun yang belum selesai tertelan bersama liurnya. Dia malah dibuat bingung karena Luhan justru menanyakan keberadaan pria itu. "Untuk apa mencari Jongin?"

"Hai, Lu."

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, pria yang dicari-cari perempuan itu muncul, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai, Kai."

 _Hai! Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Luhan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan menjijikan Kai?_

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin yang bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Tidak juga." Lalu menoleh kepada Luhan yang menjawab. _Jadi, Luhan di sini untuk menunggu Jongin? MENUNGGU JONGIN? BUKAN DIRINYA?_

"Sudah siap pergi?"

"Tentu." Luhan mengangguk antusias lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan senang. "Sehun.. aku pergi dulu, ya." Tanpa segan dia berpamitan, seperti Sehun bukanlah seorang suami yang dia tinggalkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Terlihat seperti tidak berperasaan memang, tapi siapa suruh menolak ajakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama? Lagi pula Sehun tidak akan melebih-lebihkan seperti saat dia pergi bersama Chanyeol, kan?

Kini tinggallah Sehun yang terkekeh bodoh seorang diri. Dia merasa lucu pada dirinya yang sudah berpikir kalau Luhan sedang menunggunya, lebih merasa bodoh lagi saat mengingat sempat ingin menerima ajakan Luhan. Sekaligus merasa kesal entah pada apa.

.

.

Sesuai rencana.. seharusnya bisa dibilang seperti itu karena sejak pagi dia sudah berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebentar seusai pertemuannya siang tadi. Tentu dalam rencanya tidak menyertakan Luhan di dalamnya, dan sekarangpun dia hanya seorang diri tanpa perempuan itu, tapi kenapa terasa... hampa? Apa yang salah di sini? Seharusnya dia menikmatinya, kan? Tapi kenapa tidak? Otaknya malah terus diselimuti pertanyaan tentang apa yang sedang perempuan itu lakukan bersama si hitam Jongin. Apa mereka bersenang-senang? Ck. Itu konyol, kan? Tempat yang dikunjunginya bahkan terasa membosankan!

Apa dia seperti ini karena tahu Luhan bersama Jongin? Atau tetap akan seperti ini walau Luhan hanya berdiam diri ia tinggalkan di hotel? Kenapa memikirnya membuatnya frustasi?

"Maaf, tuan.. ini tiketnya."

Sehun disadarkan oleh seorang perempuan yang menyerahkan sobekan tiket untuknya. Dia ada di depan gedung bioskop, siap untuk menikmati tayangan _Film_ yang diinginkannya, tapi rasa-rasanya dia urung untuk masuk ke dalam karena dia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk menonton.

"Sehun! Kau menonton _Film_ juga?"

Hampir ingin berbalik untuk pergi, tapi seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang –Luhan bersama Jongin. _Panjang umur! Muncul saat sedang dipikirkan._ "Ya." Menjawab singkat Sehun lebih serius menatap pada tangan Luhan yang digandeng Jongin. _Apa seharian tangan mereka terus menempel seperti itu?_

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, karena aku dan Jongin satu ruangan denganmu." Luhan menerima sobekan tiket dari petugas yang berjaga. "Ayo, masuk kedalam." Dia menyerat Jongin untuk buru-buru masuk, namun pegangan tangannya pada Jongin terlepas karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba lewat diantara mereka berdua.

Tidak menoleh kebelang sama sekali Sehun duduk di kursinya. _Mood-nya_ yang hilang tiba-tiba kembali muncul tapi kali ini bukan untuk menonton _Film,_ tapi mengawasi Luhan bersama Jongin. Pria itu semakin lama dibiarkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa dia lupa kalau perempuan yang digandenganya adalah ISTRI dari temannya.

Posisi yang tepat untuk mengawasi karena Jongin dan Luhan duduk di barisan kursi di bawahnya, hingga membuatnya lebih mudah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan saat menonton _film._ Tidak berguna sama sekali sebenarnya mengawasi mereka, tapi.. Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip terlalu sering agar tidak melewatkan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

Tertawa bersama, sesekali mengobrol singkat –entah apa yang dibicarakan, dan saling berbagi _Popcron_. Itulah yang mereka lakukan. Luhan bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali kepadanya, melupakan kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi bertiga! Ada dirinya di belakang sana! Jadi kalau seperti ini siapa yang sebenarnya sudah dinikahi?

'Selesai.'

Durasi dua jam _film_ habis, dan Sehun bahkan tidak mengingat cerita seperti apa yang diputar pada layar besar itu. Luhan dan Jongin sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Perempuan itu menoleh kepada Sehun, menanyakan ingin makan malam bersama atau tidak sebelum pulang. Sedikit jual mahal –pura-pura tidak menginginkan, Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

.

.

Kebetulan di dalam gedung bioskop itu terdapat mini cafe, tempat para pengunjung menunggu pemutaran _film_ hingga mereka tidak perlu mencari tempat makan lebih dulu. Mereka bertiga duduk di satu meja, dimana Luhan lah yang duduk di samping Sehun, tepat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Dan tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang menjadi pengharum ruangan di sana karena tentu dia adalah Oh Sehun.

Makanan di piringnya hanya dia aduk-aduk, tidak berselera untuk menyantapnya. Telinganya terus mendengar ocehan Luhan bersama Jongin tentang hal-hal yang tidak dia pahami. Merasa semakin jengah dan tidak tahan Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku selesai."

Luhan melihat piring Sehun yang tersaji utuh makanan yang mereka pesan. _Pria_ _itu_ _belum_ _makan_ _sama_ _sekali_ _jadi_ _bagaimana_ _bisa_ _selesai?_ "Kau mau kemana?" Saat Sehun akan pergi Luhan bertanya. "Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu." Tapi Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan menjauh. Luhan menatap kepergian pria itu. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau _mood_ Sehun sedang buruk, dan Luhan menyesal karena baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sehun hanya diam.

Selesai dengan urusan perut lapar mereka, Luhan bersama Jongin menuju tempat parkir. Baru akan masuk ke dalam mobil yang Jongin sewa tapi keberadaan Sehun yang tidak sengaja tertangkap mata Luhan, membuat perempuan itu menghampiri Sehun. "Kau mau pulang ke Hotel?"

"Hemm.."

"Luhan! Cepat!" Jongin yang sudah duduk di balik kemudi berteriak memanggil.

"Ya, sebentar."

Sehun mendelik tajam kepada Jongin yang tidak mungkin menyadari ketidak sukaannya dalam jarak jauh. Dia menoleh kepada Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak berbeda, tidak peduli pada apapun yang mungkin Luhan pikirkan nanti. "Pulang bersamaku."

"Hah?

"Luhan, jadi pulang bersama atau tidak?" Tanpa diduga Jongin menghampiri. "Oh, kau masih ada di sini? Apa mau pulang bersama?" Dia bertanya saat melihat keberadaan Sehun.

"Dia pulang bersamaku." Sedikit menghentak Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar berdiri di sampingnya. "Pergilah, dan kau tidak perlu menemaniku besok."

"Apa?!" Jongin dibuat tidak mengerti pada sikap dingin Sehun, terlebih dia tidak boleh ikut cek lokasi besok. _Kenapa? Apa salahnya kali ini?_ Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi pria itu sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi menggunakan mobilnya. _Demi, Tuhan! Kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun berterima kasih kepadanya sebab dia sudah bersedia mengasuh Luhan seharian? Asal tahu saja, pergi bersama Luhan itu tidak mudah!_ "Iiisshhh!" Mengusak rambutnya kasar, Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyusul kendaraan Sehun di depannya.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang Luhan tidak terlalu memusingkan sikap Sehun. Perasaannya masih riang karena acara jalan-jalannya hari ini, jadi _mood_ Sehun yang buruk tidak akan bisa mempengaruhinya. Hanya saja karena terlalu hening jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara. "Kau belum makan tadi. Jadi aku memesankan makanan untukmu. Sampai Hotel kau harus memakannya." Sebuah _paper bag_ ber-logo _Restoran_ dia tunjukan kepada Sehun yang tidak memberi respon apapun. "Kenapa diam? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

"Menikmati acara jalan-jalanmu?"

Luhan tersenyum karena akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan antusias dia mengangguk dan mulai bercerita tentang lokasi-lokasi yang dia datangi bersama Jongin. " _Milan_ tidak kalah indah dari _Roma._ Aku menyukainya."

"Kau suka pergi bersama Jongin?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak karena pertanyaan aneh Sehun. Tapi karena tidak berpikir macam-macam dia hanya mengangguki. "Tentu, aku suka. Jongin memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja dengannya."

"Kau kenapa?" Merasa nada bicara Sehun kian mengetus Luhan menatap pria itu. "Bukannya kau yang meminta pulang bersama." Tidak bisa menjawab, Sehun hanya menghindari tatapan menyelidik Luhan.

 _Sial! Kau cemburu, OH SEHUN!_

Dan malam itu Sehun menyadari alasan ketidak sukaannya adalah karena CEMBURU! Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dia harapkan timbul untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Maaf, maaf, maaf.. harapanku chap 9 bisa up sebelum puasa tapi apa mau dikata. Factor PCku yang rusak jadi aku ga bisa up sebelum puasa. Aku nulis ini pun masih pinjem-pinjem laptop bapaku yang tidak setiap saat ada bersamaku. Sedih.. jadi butuh waktu lama buat kerjain satu chap. Untuk next chap aku ga bisa janjiin kapan ya.. PC ku belum balik soalnya T.T anakku betah banget di ICU. Sebenernya kemarin udah sempet bener tapi cuma berapa hari doang dia rusak lagi.

Dan terimakasih buat review 1k. Terharu aku FF ku jebol 1k lagi. Semoga ya di review nanti kalian ga ngeluh kaya Sehun karena Luhan gagal hamil karena sesungguhnya sesuatu yang baik datang dari yang sesuatu yang 'BENAR'.

Terima kasih buat readers yang setia review.. ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya dan ini aku up barengan sama anakku Author APRIL TASTE, jadi silakan di cek FF dia buat dibaca^^

Udah, gitu aja. See you..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.

GOMAWO.

SARANGHAE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaf.. Mungkin pas buka ini kalian kecewa karena bukan update chap 10. TT**

 **Aku cuma mau nyampein karena aku sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah baca FF ini, review, kasih semangat ke aku. Jadi aku ga mau bikin kalian nunggu2.**

 **PC ku sampe sekarang belum bener.. Ga tau tukang servicenya gimana TT entah PC ku itu dibuang atau diapain ma dia karena pas aku cek sana mereka bilangnya masih di Jakarta dan belum diambil :'(**

 **Jadi tolong jangan ngarep banget ke chap 10 ya.. Karena aku bener2 ga bisa nulis di ponsel. Aku bakal lanjut FF ini tapi ga tau kapan..**

 **Dan TERIMA KASIH buat pembelaan kalian ma review 'jahat' dari salah satu akun. Pokoknya kalian terbaik! Aku ga gampang terpengaruh ko ama yang gituan.**

 **Kalau mungkin kalian kangen /gumoh/ sama tulisanku. Yang punya BBM bisa cek di Web comic. Novel ku judulnya Amour Dans La Mort. Karakternya masih aku buat mirip HunHan dan mungkin itu bisa dibaca sambil nunggu FF ini update..**

 **Terima kasih ya..**


End file.
